Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior?
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: The sequel to the 3 part Kazuma the Courier? same deal of Kazuma and company saving Aqua's keister in the Mojave wasteland, but that's all easier said than done given who his party members are and what he's up against, and this time he's prepared and knowledgable of his predicament. Now if only he can find a pair of pants to replace the one he just made a mess in on a daily basis.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior?**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba, or Fallout New Vegas also I did say I'd be back some day to finish this fic up, so without further ado, the start of Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior, also keep in mind some time has passed like about 2 weeks for our characters.**

"Kazuma Satou" called Major Knight as he smiled at the sight of the seasoned Courier, "Yes I'm Kazuma" Kazuma said jokingly, as he held 2 Centurion helmets under his arms.

"I see you've been busy" admired Major Knight as Kazuma and his party has been the main reason as to why the Legion hasn't been advancing any further and has boosted morale within the NCR ranks from the Mojave Outpost to Camp McCarran.

"Listen I called you in because some of the traveling merchants have came in today, and I think they might have what you've been requesting" smiled Major Knight, "Thanks Major" Kazuma said as he exited back outside of the outpost.

Once outside he turned around the corner he saw that Darkness and Megumin eating outside the picnic tables provided for anyone who wants to eat outside.

"So what did they wanted" Megumin said as she was eating her now favorite Iguana on a stick and 200 year old Sugar Bomb Cereal with a side of Nuka-Cola, which only lead to Kazuma to further insult her by calling her a child or little girl.

"They informed me that the traveling merchants are coming in today, so I'm off to get me some new weapons or gear along with selling this Legion crap" Kazuma said as he sat down and began to pop the cap off another Sunset Sarsaparilla.

 _Star cap number 43,_ thought Kazuma as he pocketed the bottle cap in its own bag of the other sunset star caps.

"Kazuma I noticed that you've been drinking nothing but Sunset Sarsaparilla, and you've also been pocketing every other cap in a different bag, why" asked Megumin.

Kazuma looked around from his shoulders and behind the girls before bringing them in to a group huddle.

"There's an old legend where if you collect over 50 blue star sunset bottle caps, and bring it into the Sunset Sarsaparilla New Vegas head quarters, there's a hidden treasure to those who bring it to Festus" whispered Kazuma.

"Who's this Festus" asked Darkness, but they stop when 2 NCR troops exited the barracks, "We'll talk more about this later" said Kazuma as they all went back to their daily routine.

"Anyways girls I'm off to buy us some more ammo, and maybe a weapon" smirked Kazuma as he was heading off, "I could use some dynamite" shouted Megumin, "And any throwing melee weapons they have in stock" added Darkness.

"Sure thing" waved off Kazuma as he walked towards the merchant to get what the girls requested and then some.

Things have changed since when the trio first started here in the Mojave, and each one has been assign with their own duties when wandering the wastes.

Kazuma would handle and manage all types of finances and for the most part was in charge of handling nearly all the money he and the girls would earn, along when it came to bartering or negotiating details.

Darkness had agreed to provide all the food and hand craft medicine needed for her and her team to survive as insisted by Kazuma to only distribute her skill points in her strengths of melee and unarmed.

As for Megumin, Kazuma allowed her to distribute all of skill points into explosion until she was out, but would usually help advise her when it came to obtaining perks that didn't involve explosions.

For the most part, much to the dissatisfaction to the girls, they've been staying in Nipton and boosted their skills until they were at an acceptable level, and by Kazuma's standards, that was level 12 for both girls which is almost soon.

As for acquired perks, Kazuma has decided to play with the best of luck on his side, as he recently acquire the Finesse perk which made him do critical damage a lot more times he'd normally do.

The Mister Sandman perk as a means to finally put his sneak skills into professional use, and because of the amount of bonus XP he was able to gain for killing his enemies and a few non NPC's in their sleep, he was able to rank up on a serious new level as he was now level 19.

His next perk the Intense Training only because he needed better perception so he could get the Better Criticals perk making sure that every other bullet he fired, every punch he delivered would be a critical hit as means to make his life easier when facing the Legion.

And to factor out the fact he somehow always ends up getting his limbs crippled, even for the most stupidest of reasons, he took the Adamantium Force perk, so it'll take a lot more to cripple his limbs, but also let him take a hit while delivering a stronger punch.

Megumin got only perks that was associated with Explosion based skill like Heave Ho! perk, 2 ranks on the Demolition Expert to name a few, but the one other perk she took from advice from Kazuma was the Comprehension perk, so she could gain more skill points to distribute to explosives, but to also speed the process so she can distribute skill points to other skills.

Darkness manage to set herself on path to both hers and Kazuma's liking such as the Entomologist perk, making it easier to kill giant mutated insects at half the effort.

To show some support to her teams, as she still manages to get banged up pretty bad, even though the Mojave had seem to have changed the dice for Darkness a little, she selected the Ferocious Loyalty perk, so that even when she's down her party can continue the fight for her.

When she reached level 8, she was finally ready to take on perks that complimented her unarmed and melee skills along with what made her S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

And since the Legion had mainly used only unarmed and melee weapons like her, she was talked into getting the Stonewall perk as means to take a better hit, but to never get knocked down on her arse again.

Her most recent perk helped her on the offensive stand point as she choosed Super Slam! perk to allow her to use her fist or weapons to knock the Legion down on their asses making it easy for Kazuma and Megumin to finish them off.

Personality wise, nothing has changed much as Kazuma was caught by the girls when he was trying to take a peek at one of the NCR female soldiers when she was changing, which resulted in them being spoiled by being given what they wanted from the merchants.

Megumin was expressing her Chuunibyou side on a whole new scale since she's became inseparable with her grenade launcher and since her aim has gotten better she's gained the reputation as the Feisty Loli Cyclops of the NCR, a rumor spread by Kazuma which has reach far and wide across the Mojave.

Darkness on the other hand has a fear of guns, and is a little hesitant when facing an enemy with such fire power, and has shown less and less of her masochistic side.

But back to the main story Kazuma had came back with a smile as he approached the girls, "Alright Megumin got you 6 shells of standard 40mm grenades, and the experimental plasma made by the Gun Runners" Kazuma as he handed Megumin ammo for ol'Betsy ( **Yes she still has a habit of giving things terrible names** ).

"Ahem" called Megumin as she knew Kazuma was holding out as he let out a sigh and digged through his inventory and gave her 4 frag grenades, and 7 sticks of dynamite.

"Sorry Darkness they were all out of throwing weapons, but they finally got this in stock" Kazuma said as he showed the girls what looked like the mitt worn by knights back at home.

"This is called a power fist, it makes it so that when it comes to punching your enemies to death, or when trying to face off against anyone with high armor resistance, they're reminded how bad it is to get punched" Kazuma said as he handed it to Darkness.

"Thank you Kazuma, I shall use it as much as I can" smiled Darkness, before she and Megumin notice something new on Kazuma's person as they saw a familiar looking blade on his hip.

"I hereby call it Chunchunmaru II" said Megumin with a straight face, "Yeah no, no we aren't calling my sword something that stupid this time again" Kazuma said as he narrowed his eyes at Megumin.

"This time gonna call you Blade Runner- no Phantom Men- wait how about Inception" Kazuma said as he began trailing off with some interesting names of his own, making him black as the feisty kettle Megumin.

"How about El Burro" suggested Darkness, "Huh, El what now" asked Kazuma, "El Burro, I heard it from one of the Troopers as they were speaking in a funny language as they said this was permitted within the NCR".

Remembering this world is as real as the pain he receives, despite the fact he's reliving his favorite games, Kazuma remember that these soldiers have their own family and cultural backgrounds of their own.

"Alright, from this day forward I shall call this sword El Burro" Kazuma said proudly as he lifted the sword in a stance causing the girls to clap at his awesome moment.

Not far from the trio, we see a familiar silver haired woman wearing leather armor as she chose to sticking to the shadows completely as she herself would shadow these group of friends to ensure the safety of her Senpai.

 _Oh Kazuma_ , thought Chris in pity as she felt bad for Kazuma naming his sword 'the ass' in Spanish, but couldn't help but chuckle as she made an inside joke as to how suited it is since Kazuma himself was acting like an ass himself without knowing it.

Knowing that her friends are fine for now, Chris quickly sneaked her way out of the Mojave and decided to go back to Primm where she's taken residence in its abandoned hotel.

Later

After enjoying their lunch at the Outpost, they made it a point to bring some back, since Darkness has been designated as their cook given how high her Survival skill level was at.

"Ah, I can't wait for dinner tonight" smiled Megumin as she took a sip of her many stock piled Nuka-Cola beverages, as this has shown where all of her allowance money went towards.

"Keep drinking Nuka-Cola like that, and they might use you as the new poster girl for marketing the stuff" Kazuma said sarcastically, "Well they should considering- of I see what you did there" Megumin said as she glared daggers at Kazuma.

While they were continuing down the road, the trio notice something up the road as they saw a huge group of people wearing similar looking clothing as they all read NCRCF on their backs.

"What do you see Kazuma" asked Darkness as they were crouched down and hiding from a distance as Kazuma was using his binoculars to scout the area.

"Powder Gangers" grumbled Kazuma as he handed the binoculars around to his party members, "They're a gang of convicts recently breaking themselves free from the NCR Correctional Facility coming up north".

"So how should we approach this" asked Darkness as she didn't need to pass the binoculars to Megumin as they began to load their weapons.

"With extreme prejudice" Kazuma said as he held the service rifle and began to load in the hollow point rounds into the gun, "I've been meaning to use this" Megumin said happily as she loaded the newly acquired plasma grenade into grenade launcher.

"Sigh, guess there's no avoiding it then" Darkness said as she stood up and took out the chainsaw and revved the sucker up, "Anything worth noting about these guys" asked Megumin as she tighten her grip.

"Their armor is considered to be light for the most part, though some of them do have clothes with bullet proof vest, but it's nothing compared to our weapons, they're all armed with 9mm pistols, varmint rifles, and dynamite" explained Kazuma.

"Darkness, try to go around them, Megumin fire on my command" Kazuma said as he lead the girls into easy XP town.

The plan was to wait for a solid minute to give Darkness some time to get in position as Kazuma snuck in the opposite direction and readied himself to take the first shot, and once he's gotten their attention that was Megumin's cue to go out and wipe out the Powder Gangers.

After examining the battle ground, and the girls were in position, Kazuma took aim and shot one of the Powder Gangers square in the head as the man dropped dead getting the rest of their attention.

Seeing how the point was to be visible, Kazuma stood up and began to fire away and manage to kill 2 more Powder Gangers before ducking down as they began to shoot him with the improvised weapons he said as mention.

Which meant he was wide eye in horror when a stick of dynamite rolled right next to him, "Oh god damn it" Kazuma said as he began to pick up to his feet and was ready to run for his life, but was ultimately sent flying 5 feet from the blast.

"Hurry up, we get that son of a bitch where we want him" said one of the Powder Gangers as they all began to group up ready to shank Kazuma to death, but heard someone whistling from afar.

"Oh boys" sang Megumin as she aimed the grenade launcher at the convicts, before pulling the trigger as she let out a satisfying smile of amusement when she saw the damage done by the plasma grenade.

"That was awesome" cheered Megumin as she tossed her hands in the air and began to do the happy dance as she was completely blinded and oblivious when a powder Ganger took his varmint rifle and shot the loli from afar.

"MEGUMIN!" shouted Kazuma in horror as he was barely picking himself up from the explosion to witness the only other intelligent being in his party to be shot.

"You bastards!" shouted Kazuma as he began to dig in his pocket and took out Maria as he stagger his way towards the Powder Gangers and used V.A.T.S. for the 4th time in his experience here in the Mojave wasteland.

The previous 2 times he did was when practicing to using V.A.T.S. on his party members, which may or may not have lead to him accidentally shooting them in the foot, which may or may not lead to the reason why he got the Adamantium perk.

But back to the story, Kazuma had used V.A.T.S and not taking any chances as he aimed for the remaining Powder Gangers square in the noodle.

As expected they were all critical hits as their heads popped like a white head zit that was bound to burst on its own, and those who remained were brought to a brutal death via being shredded apart by Darkness as she had a serious demeanor when taking out the Powder Gangers.

"We got one trying to escape" pointed Darkness, as Kazuma turned to see the remaining Powder Ganger running towards the opposite direction of where the NCRCF was at, and where the Mojave Outpost was stationed.

"Let him go, we got to take care of Megumin" Kazuma said as he lead them both to the loli was lying on the ground.

Upon approaching Megumin, they saw that her metal armor stopped the bullet and left only a light dent and was just lying unconscious probably from shock out of being shot like that for the first time.

"Darkness, carry her back into the trailer and wait there until I get back" Kazuma said as he proceeded to scavenge the corpse of the fallen Powder Gangers, followed by a trip to the Mojave Outpost.

 _Dear god I hope that Courier is on our side_ , thought Kazuma as he began to gather guns and bullets, and only prayed that the Powder Gangers being out this far was because they were just continuing the story for the Courier.

In Goodsprings

There stood a classic show down between the town against a gang of vandals, and you'd be sure that you were about to witness an old western high noon shoot out.

It was the town of Goodsprings vs the Powder Gangers lead by Joe Cobb as he and his men were ready to burn the little town to the ground.

"I will say this one more time, either you all surrender and hand over Ringo, or me and my boys will show you why you never cross with the Powder Gangers" shouted Joe Cobb before seeing the sight of Ringo approaching.

Thinking they were ready to comply, he began to feel something sizzle in the back side of his pocket before he turned to see a certain short silver haired courier as she was leaning behind a fence post and twiddle her fingers at them with a smile.

"Son of a-" was all Joe Cobb was able to say before he and his gang were blown into little pieces of giblets meant to satisfy local cannibals and Super Mutants.

"Hell yeah we did it" said Ringo as he went and approach Chris with a smile, "Told ya you guys were in good hands" smiled Chris with a glistening smile.

"Anyways here's some payment, this was originally Crimson Caravan property, though I'm sure they'll understand when I explain everything to them" Ringo said as he began to pay Chris for her service.

"Thank you" smiled Chris as Ringo began to turn tail and began to ready his journey back to the Crimson Caravan, leaving the silver haired goddess in disguise to go to the local saloon and order herself a stiff drink and a hot meal.

 _I hope Kazuma and company are alright in rescuing you Aqua Senpai_ , thought Chris as she was given a major discount by Trudy, the bar owner and town mom, and began to enjoy a well deserved dinner alongside the good people of Goodsprings.

With Aqua

As promised, Aqua was force to fortify Cottonwood Cove by herself as she had the threat of either being beaten to work or being bitten by the Legions mongrel dogs.

And everyday ended with her with receiving at least one new bruise or bite mark, as she was force to be living in captivity in the slave cells and was given dirty water and either raw meat or a piece of vegetable.

To Aqua's knowledge of eavesdropping, she learned that the dirty water they served her was suppose to be irradiated to where she should feel sick after 2 weeks of drinking that stuff and left the Legionnaires puzzled as to why she didn't show such symptoms.

Unknown to them, and preferably to her choice she'd rather keep herself as a water goddess a secret as she didn't want to be treated as a human water purifier for a gang of raiders who are primarily sexist and belittle anyone who wasn't a man.

So drinking good water was not an issue for Aqua, but none the less wanted to at least taste some sort of booze as she couldn't stand the idea of being denied what she agrees to be the nectar of the gods.

But her thoughts were broken when she was noticing a bunch of people dressed in rags like her being ushered in to the same cell as Aqua.

"Hey woman, you got yourself some company, enjoy them while they're still here, or until you drop dead" said one of the Legions Recruits as he pushed the more mature looking woman in to the ground.

"Are you alright" Aqua said as she helped the woman to her feet, "Hey back away, otherwise I'll set that detonation on that collar you have wrapped around your neck" threaten the same Recruit as he gestured the trigger to what seriously has Aqua's life in that man's hands.

Aqua simply paled as she backed away and sat in her corner and began to let out small sobs as she was truly a powerless woman to their eyes.

 _Please Kazuma save me already from this hell_ , thought the water goddess as she wanted nothing more than to be back to the life of being in debt, being chased by the dead and the damn, but also with the one person she could call her first true friend.

 **Told you guys I'd be back, and I did say I'd promise to deliver on where I left off, so I hope this gets you guys excited what's in store into the future, also a little off topic, but I finally got me the fallout board game I wanted, now if only I can get my friends to stop horsing around and take part in playing with me, even though the game was designed to be possibly played solo.**

 **Anyways gotta go and write the next chapter this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazuma the Road Warrior? II**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout New Vegas, and the only reason I don't have a perfect gamer score on my account is because I seriously have a hard time playing as the villain or anything with the Legion as I seriously have a conscience no matter how many times I tell myself it's just a game.**

It was late in the day when Megumin began to wake up and saw that Kazuma was leaning with his foot out the trailer door as he laid guard over her.

"Kazuma… what happened" mumbled Megumin as she began to sit up, and getting the attention of their scoundrel leader, "Oh hey, you're awake" Kazuma said as he turned his head around.

"Anyways you got shot but you only received a bruise, and some extra sticks" Kazuma said as he slid a small crate containing dynamite at the Crimson Demon as she happily began to put them in her inventory.

"And I got you a gun to use" Kazuma said as he was leaning right next to it, "Kazuma, I told you I don't intend to use anything that doesn't involve explosions" Megumin said with a straight face.

"Didn't you a learn a thing back at home" Kazuma said as he tossed the varmint rifle to Megumin to which she missed as it went and smacked her straight in the face.

"Ow~" cried Megumin as she began to grip her bruised face, "Megumin you alright" Kazuma asked worriedly, "What's going on" Darkness said as she came in to see Megumin holding her face.

"Kazuma, while I'd envy being physically beaten by you, I ask that you please refrain from hurting children" Darkness said with her rare blank faces, "It's not what it looks like" exclaimed Kazuma.

Seeing this a rare opportunity to not only make Kazuma get the message of her love for explosive, but to also get back at him for spreading the rumor as the Feisty Loli Cyclops of the NCR.

"Waaaahhh, Kazuma you Scoundrel is that how you treat someone who recently get shot because I can't repay you with my body as a means of saying thanks" Megumin said with crocodile tears as she was grinning evil on the inside.

"Damn it you little loli bitch, I swear that if by some reason god decides to give you tits and sex appeal, and you offer to do it with me, I'm going stick my dick in a rabid Deathclaw in heat!" Kazuma said angrily that his eyes were practically popping out of his socket.

Up until the Deathclaw part, Megumin felt completely insulted and began to pout and was searching for her ol' Betsy, but couldn't find it.

"Heh, until you learn to use that varmint rifle, I ain't handing back ol' Betsy" Kazuma said with a shit eating grin until he took a bullet to the calve, "The Pain!".

"There, satisfied now hand me back ol' Betsy" Megumin said with a pouty face as she was holding the varmint rifle with smoke coming out the barrel, "Megumin how could you" Darkness said with a disappointed look a mother would give to her child when they broke the family vase with a hammer.

"I take it back, I'd rather stick my dick in a pack of irradiated glowing feral ghouls" grunted Kazuma as he sat back up and was gripping his shoulder.

"Kazuma don't move I'll get a doctor bag" Darkness said only to see Kazuma bit his under lip and dig in to pull out the bullet himself, "Remember how I got the Adamantium Force perk for reasons like these" Kazuma said as he was left with only a flesh wound.

"Then I guess you're ready to take another shot" Megumin said as she aimed dangerously low towards the crotch region, but before she could pull the trigger, Darkness already took the fire arm away.

"That's enough guys" shouted Darkness as she began to give Megumin a tone and look that you would see on a mother when she catches her child red handed after breaking the family vase with a hammer.

Both adventurers turn their heads refusing to acknowledge existence of each other, as Megumin made her way out the door and simply pouted away as Kazuma simply clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction.

Once Megumin had left, Darkness began to focus her attention on scolding Kazuma, "Kazuma, all though what Megumin did was wrong on many accounts, you should really know better than to go and insult her, or any woman for that matter" Darkness said with seriousness in her tone.

Given the rare occasion, Kazuma decided to go and tease the former crusader by means of complementing her, "Ya know, you're kinda hot when you're all serious like this" Kazuma said with a lecherous smile.

"I-I-I…I won't overlook how you treated Megumin" Darkness said as a light blush appeared on her face, "If I'm completely honest, this side of you makes you kinda irresistible" continued to flirt Kazuma as he knew the Lady Killer perk would come in handy.

"In fact, if acted more like this, and less submissive I'd definitely would consider to use you as material aside from Yunyun, Wiz, and admitingly Aqua" Kazuma said as he had Darkness where he wanted her, squirming, blushing, and completely losing her train of thought.

"So what do you say miss Lalatina" Kazuma said as he took a risk to act like a charming gent, only to result in Darkness gaining her composure back.

"I told you to never call me by my real name" shouted Darkness as Kazuma played a bad hand, "Ok I'll save the lecture and will say this, if Megumin isn't back by sun down, your choices for dinner tonight is either 200 year old deviled eggs or raw gecko meat".

Hearing this horrified Kazuma as he had seriously tried all of the 200 year old food that the Mojave had to offered, and out of everything the only thing tasty aside from Nuka-Cola and Sunset Sarsaparilla, was Sugar Bombs and Blanco Mac n' Cheese.

As for the raw meat, well if it ain't fish being served on a bagel or rice heated at body temperature, then clearly you got a potential taste to be a potential cannibal.

"Megumin please come back I'm sorry" said Kazuma as he ran out to rescue the beloved loli from viewers and readers alike.

With Megumin

Figuring that the best way to relieve stress and forget about Kazuma being an arse, was to go out and find some shit to blow up, and what better way to blow things up than giant insects.

Megumin was at the Nipton Road Rest Stop and was currently blowing Rad Scorpions into giblets as she either blew them up with ol' Betsy, or dynamite.

This also served as perfect practice when learning how to handle with explosions as she only had recently learned to cook a grenade, along with when to lit a stick of dynamite at the right time.

So it was a spectacle to see Megumin in action as she placed some frag mines to literally blew the numbers down, leaving only just 2 rad scorpions with their legs completely crippled.

What followed next was Megumin lighting a stick of dynamite and rolled it under between the 2 before watching them both exploding in the process.

"Ha, I feel a lot better now" Megumin said as she sat in the seat of an abandoned and destroyed old world car while drinking some Nuka Cola while being left alone in her thoughts.

Ever since they first arrived here, Megumin would ask questions about the Mojave Wasteland and occasionally of what the world was like before it became what it was today.

When confronting Kazuma with these questions, he said they were currently in an alternate timeline of what could've been not only America but for the whole world of nuclear annihilation.

This lead to other questions like what is America, what is Japan, what is a nuclear bomb, and it's dangers, how's it different from the America and Japan he knew and grew up in.

Admitingly, Kazuma could only tell so much to the Fallout history, as he only played Fallout 3, New Vegas, and Fallout 4, sure they could get a better history lesson by asking some of the soldiers, but they could only tell so much.

One thing Kazuma didn't skip out on detail was how he had lost his great grandfather back in WWII, and the bombings on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

To the scoundrels surprise, he manage to turn off the idea of nuclear explosions to Megumin, and should the day or time come when they're going to need a fat man, they were really going to have to be very careful about it.

Other than that, Kazuma came clean as to not being from the world the girls were from, but from Japan and admitted that he was indeed a shut in NEET and how this was because he was left heartbroken.

Back to the story Megumin was happily sipping on her 2nd bottle of Nuka Cola when she heard some shuffling in the background.

Cautiously, she took out ol' Betsy and began to take aim around and eyeing her surrounding making sure she wasn't being stalked or surrounded by Legion.

Seeing how it was nothing, Megumin sat down ready to enjoy her 3rd bottle of Nuka Cola but began blacking out after being hit in the back of the head by a lead pipe in the hands of a Raider with menacingly sharp teeth.

Later

Waking from the sneak attack, Megumin saw herself completely stripped from her equipment and weapons as she was bound in nothing more than her black set under clothing.

"Check it out, this little brat has more explosive fire power on her than those Powder Gangers down the road" said one of the raiders as he was holding a handful of dynamite.

"Hey boss, that brat you got the jump on is coming to" said a different raider as she was juggling a grenade in hand with a tire iron on her hip.

"Well, well, well I was afraid I may have hit you to hard over the head without thanking you" said the woman who was wearing Megumin's light weight metal armor and carrying ol Betsy over her shoulder.

"You see, we were once feared back on Californian Land as the dreaded gang the Jackals, alongside those half assed Vipers, and the once great, Great Khan's. But now thanks to you with being loaded with enough goodies on your person we can restart and take on the Mojave whether it be the NCR or Legion" said the leader.

"So as a means for us to say thank you, we're going to make your death quick and painless" said the Jackal leader as she dugged out a straight razor out of her back pocket and proceeded to approach the beloved loli.

Seeing death in the eye, Megumin began to struggle as she tried her hardest to escape from her captivation, but no amount of struggling helped her as her captors simply laughed in amusement by her pathetic attempts to escape.

Many things were going in Megumin's head, from regrets to not being nicer to certain people, not taking her role as an arch wizard more serious, and for being a brat towards Kazuma.

For the next 10 seconds all she had was thoughts of Kazuma, from their daily conversations, to him treating to a hot meal every day, and voluntarily going through a daily ritual to blow shit up out of their amusement.

Wanting nothing more than to blow rad scorpions, and legion alike, Megumin began to quiver and readied to yell for someone if anyone could save her, "Heeeelllp!" yelled Megumin as she was horrified and powerless.

Not far from her, we see Kazuma as he had decided to acquire himself a last minute expensive item, as he was not only ready to save Megumin, but was absolutely pissed.

After spotting from afar that she had been kidnapped by the Jackals, a former raider gang now nothing but cannibalistic psychopaths, Kazuma had began to radio call in an NCR Ranger to aid him.

Within minutes a ranger arrived and was ready to help Kazuma by any means necessary and had ordered the ranger to get around and stay hidden as he would act as a diversion to rescue Megumin.

His plan was to sneak in close enough before making himself apparent as he used V.A.T.S. and shot the Jackal holding the many sticks of dynamite as he blew the man's head off after placing 3 solid hits with Maria.

"What the hell" said the Jackal leader as she and her friend turned and were ready to kill Kazuma, but her companion's head blew off as well as she heard another gunshot in the dark before she was greeted with Kazuma pressing his gun under her chin.

"Strip" said Kazuma as this through the Jackal leader off guard, "What" said a surprised Jackal as she was surprised by Kazuma's demand, "You heard me, strip".

Seeing how she was in no position to argue, the Jackal leader began to strip out of the light weight armor along with ol' Betsy and her ammo.

Surprisingly enough all she had on was dirty, barely white panties on as she began to cup and cover her chest, "I hope you're satisfied you degenerative pervert" she said angrily as Megumin was horrified to Kazuma potentially commit rape before her eyes.

"Very" Kazuma said as he bent to pick up the straight razor and tossed towards Megumin who began to cut herself free, "If you think you can get away by taking revenge and raping her, I will blow you up" Megumin said in a serious tone, before hearing a loud gunshot.

Turning her head, Kazuma killed the former Jackal leader as he began to hand Megumin her belongings.

"I only asked her to strip because people tend to shit themselves when they die" Kazuma said as he was desperately trying to hide his wood from the loli.

Soon footsteps were heard, and just as she was ready to blindly blow whatever was lurking in the shadows, Kazuma intervened as he put his hand over the grenade rifle.

"Yeah we did it, that's another one of NCR's problems we don't need to worry about" said the ranger with a smile, "Hey I couldn't have done it without your help" smiled back Kazuma.

"Well if that's all you need me for, I'll be heading out now" said the ranger as he took off in the moonlight as Kazuma and Megumin continued to loot the corpses of the remaining raiders.

Later

It was getting dark and after preparing a homemade dinner of gecko kabob and some mole rat stew, Darkness began to worry as she proceeded to train outside with her broad machete, before spotting 2 familiar figures.

"What took you 2 so long" asked Darkness as she worried about the duo, "It's a long story" Kazuma said as he and Megumin brushed past her to eat dinner.

In Cottonwood Cove

Another day, another beating, Aqua was honestly surprise that she manage to live this long, and while she wasn't in a hurry to be crucified she was starting to get tired of constantly setting up bob wire, moving sand bags and setting up crosses to be mounted for the next crucifixion.

Speaking of there was going to be one today on a man by the name Ander's who was apparently part of this raiding tribe that were known for selling chems to make profit, but were also in good terms with the Legion.

Even as someone as dense as Aqua found it strange to see the Legion killing someone for selling procreational drugs.

Taking a risk, Aqua began to go towards the duffle bag in hopes of finding some liquor, but was caught off guard when she realize she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing" said Ander's, "Um…." Said Aqua with a wide eye look that you'd see a deer make when they see the headlights of a car in traffic, "Look it don't matter I need your help".

Hesitant for a number of reasons, Aqua took a risk as she knew Kazuma was taking his sweet ass time to rescue her, and if she was going to die, she might as well help a soul in trouble.

"What do you need me to do" asked Aqua, "Search through that bag, and gather all the med-x and slip it under my leather wrist bracelets. I here crucifixion is a painful way to die, this'll basically help me endure the pain" explained Ander's

Seeing how she didn't had a lot of time, Aqua oblige as she gathered all the med-x and did as Ander's instructed, before she heard one of the Decanus demanding for her presence.

"God bless you" Ander's said humbly as this took Aqua off guard for a minute and reminded her who she was, "No worries, it's my job as a goddess to make sure no harm comes to humans who are in need of help" said Aqua as she hurried her way back outside.

NCRCF

Not the approach she was hoping for, Chris found herself single handedly taking out the remaining Powder Gangers that were near Good Springs.

On a bright note, she manage to acquire new weapons and equipment as she began to exit the abandoned correctional facility, "I still don't understand the idea of letting dangerous men being in charge of handling as something as dangerous as explosives" sighed Chris as she made a long over encumbered journey back to Good Springs for the day.

The Next Day

They couldn't wait any longer, while they had accumulated a good reputation with the NCR, and even found a home next to a grave, Kazuma decided that he and the girls need to head out and already start their rescue with Aqua.

On any other occasion he would say, let me rest here and read some Hamlet, or Edgar Allen Poe, or even a brief history of California from the Pre-War books he bought.

But last night was different for the team, since around midnight they heard a huge crash coming from the abandoned movie theaters.

Checking to see they weren't under attack, Kazuma and company merely took out a pack of mole rats before being greeted by an active satellite dish, which only meant one thing to him.

They were offered to go out into the Big MT, but frankly that was Kazuma's second least favorite DLC to New Vegas, with Dead Money being the worst in his opinion for many reasons.

But the main issue with Kazuma is the fact that Old World Blues was indeed time consuming for anyone who wasn't on the intelligence level, and frankly he didn't had time to change up his stats or find any skill magazines and Mentats.

And the only person who is highly qualified for it happens to be the Feisty Loli Cyclops of the NCR, who still decides to be stubborn towards the idea of dividing her skill points equally until she reaches her cap limit.

Essentially it be an invite to get themselves to be murdered, and he needed a real reason to finally save Aqua as he was equipped with his shotgun on his back, Maria on his hip, and El Burro on his other hip.

"You girls ready to go" asked Kazuma, "Yeah just finishing up this scare crow you had me made" said Darkness as she put up a stick with Benny's checkered suit on it with note left for the courier whenever she comes down.

"So you think this courier is going to be on our side" asked Megumin, "I don't know, all I know is that should they start to deviate in teaming up and siding with the Legion, we gotta put them down" said Kazuma as he began to fiddle with his pip-boy and play some tunes for their journey.

"Alright we're done and ready to leave" smiled Darkness as she had her broad machete on her left hip, her throwing spears on her right hip, chainsaw on her back, and her power fist in hand.

"Do you think we'll be encountering anything strong or a bigger group on the way" asked Megumin as she held ol' Betsy at hand with her dynamite lined around her waist as she was drinking another bottle of Nuka-Cola.

"Probably just more Legion, maybe a bloat fly or 2" said Kazuma as he smiled with determination to save the liable goddess, and possibly make it to Gomorrah and finally lose his v-card.

Regardless, he felt more like a wondering hero than he was back in Japan, and even a greater man than back in the last world he was.

Eventually the music stopped as they heard an infomercial being broadcasted by the talented voice of Mr. New Vegas to give an update.

"I hope you ladies and gentlemen are having a fine day, while news of Legion trying to expand their reach further in NCR territory, today I want to talk about something else" said Mr. New Vegas on the radio.

"There's a rumor going on about a certain trio coming from seemingly out of nowhere that are making name and tales within the NCR, there mission is left to be withheld to not make it any harder on them, but just so you know they are the good guys" continued Mr. New Vegas.

"After killing the Legion after the brutal massacre in Nipton, one of the trio had single handedly killed 2 Centurions, the Legions best of the best by himself on the 2nd day out in the Mojave. From then on they'd be taking on odd jobs, and killing any to all Legion Patrols that try to avenge their brethren" said Mr. New Vegas.

"So if you 3 are listening, this next song is for you 3 as I'd like to give my thanks to Megumin the 'Feisty Loli Cyclops', Darkness the 'Warrior Princess', and especially you Kazuma the 'Road Warrior'" Mr. New Vegas said before cutting back to the music.

"Hmpf, I can't believe everyone in the Mojave is going to recognize me by that name" pouted Megumin, "Don't take it so personal Megumin, I'm sure they mean to make you sound intimidating by anyone opposing the NCR" Darkness said trying to make the loli feel better.

While the girls began to talk, Kazuma was left in his thoughts and began to ponder about the title he was given, the Road Warrior.

A man who lives every day on the road, with nothing but the weapons he manages to find, and food he hunts, never looking for trouble, but somehow manages to walk into it.

Yeah, he thought to himself, Kazuma was indeed the Road Warrior he need, and speaking of walking into things, Kazuma was brought into a world of hurt when he stepped over a land mine and was sent flying.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Kazuma in pain, as we pan out to hear gunshots and screams, while explosives and limbs flew all over the place.

 **And I'm going to end it there, sorry for the long update, what happened was that I had originally finished this chapter, but my computer decided to restart on its own making me lose hours of hard working and writing gone, so feeling like all that time was wasted for nothing, I took a break from writing until I could get back into my writers mood again.**

 **I know it's selfishly terrible, but hey it's kinda of a natural reaction for me to do when I waste my time to do nothing.**

 **Otherwise thank you for waiting so patiently I will try to get the next chapter out there as soon as I can.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior III**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout New Vegas, or a bed anymore, but hey now I can use that money to go to the next comic convention and cosplay as a Veteran Ranger, all dusty and black like they represent and dress.**

Once more Kazuma found himself waking up after getting severly beaten and nearly killed by on deaths door in a bed, but I meant like an actual bed in a hotel room as Kazuma found himself stripped of his clothing.

"What happened" Kazuma said out loud as Megumin made her way out the restroom, "Ah~ so good to finally use a toilet after forever" Megumin said in bliss, "Kazuma you're awake".

Just to be sure she didn't do anything he didn't approve of on his body, Kazuma looked down and saw nothing scribbled on his body as he began to wonder where his clothes were at.

"Ok I have a lot of questions, but first of all where's my clothes" asked Kazuma with a straight face, "They got destroyed after you survived that explosion, so after taking you here to Novac, and getting you patched by that bitchy doctor, Darkness went to get you some new clothes to wear" said Megumin.

"What about my light weight leather armor itself" asked Kazuma in concern, "I already through it away" Megumin said, "WHAT!?".

"What's wrong Kazuma" asked as startled Megumin, "That was seriously the only light weight leather armor in the whole damn Mojave Wasteland!" yelled Kazuma, "But it was damaged beyond repair" said Megumin, "That's why we have a craft skill or can get people with craft skill to repair our items and maintain them".

Seeing how they majorly screw up, Kazuma hopped out of bed in nothing but his pale blue boxers which had a hole on the right cheek.

"Megumin I'm back~, oh Kazuma you're awake" Darkness said happily, "Darkness, for the love of god where did you and that damn loli threw out my light weight armor" demanded Kazuma as he held a tight grip on the heiress to the Dustiness family.

"In the dumpster outside the gates of the motel we rented" said Darkness as she couldn't but blush from Kazuma's grip and in the stature he was in.

"Wait here, I'll be back" grumbled Kazuma, "Kazuma, you forgot your pants" called Darkness as she had on a new set of leather armor for Kazuma to use, but he didn't reply as he left the motel room 3rd base naked.

For 3 minutes the girls waited for Kazuma returned before he took the leather armor Darkness had purchased and began to scroll through his pip-boy as the girls sat there and watch.

It didn't take long before Kazuma stacked the light weight armor on the regular armor before finally pressing on his pi-boy and in an instant the leather armor Darkness had purchased disappeared, as the lightweight one was repaired just enough to be worn again.

"Ok what happened" asked Megumin, "That's the beauty of having repair skills and what they're for" said Kazuma as he slipped on his armor given to him by Eris before arriving into the Mojave.

"Anyways, what happened, I stepped on a land mine and then what" asked Kazuma, "Well after your little accident, me and Megumin faced off against of raiders that were like the Jackals, except they didn't have any sharp teeth" explained Darkness.

"After we beat them and gain XP, we began to carry here all the way to Novac, and rented this hotel room, before distributing our skill points" Darkness said, "By the way Kazuma, my explosive skill has reached 100, but I still got 8 more skill points to distribute" Megumin said.

"Yeah so apparently once you hit the max skill cap, which is 100, that's it no other way around it" smirked Kazuma as he'd been counting the days for this moment.

"But I live for explosions, there's gotta be another way for me to aid me and my passion for explosive" whined Megumin, "Funny how you should say that because there are other skill points that could aid you in explosives" said Kazuma as this got Megumin's attention.

"Like what skills" asked Megumin as her eyes beamed with joy, "Well they're mainly in the repair and science department, but you should now focus on distributing skill points to finally aid us as a party" Kazuma said only to hear 8 rapid buttons clicks.

"Tell me Megumin, where did you distribute your skill points just now" asked a troubled Kazuma as he knew he wasn't going to like the answer, "I put it all in repair" smiled Megumin.

 _Ok maybe it wasn't so bad,_ thought Kazuma before turning to Darkness as he knew that since coming to the Mojave she's been his Megumin in the sense of being useful and thinking for her party members.

"Well I'm nearly done completing melee and unarmed attacks and recently acquired the Unstoppable Force perk" Darkness said, much to Kazuma's slight dissatisfaction.

Kazuma couldn't really blame the former heiress as she's been essentially carrying the team around since they arrived here in terms of hauling their shit and cooking them meals.

Speaking of perks, Kazuma knew that Megumin finally got herself the 3rd prestige in Demolition Expert, and could only hope from here on he can start convincing her to acquire more useful perks.

"So I take it you were in charge of finances today" asked Kazuma as he turned to Darkness, "Yes, and don't worry, because I informed the shop owner to come here by the woman at the desk of this hotel, and instantly he gave me a major discount" explained Darkness.

"Good to hear" said Kazuma as he got up from his arse, "Where are you going Kazuma" asked Megumin, "I think I'm going to explore around the area a little, maybe make a friend while I'm at it".

Knowing damn well better to trust Kazuma when he says he plans to explore, since he practically knew every location on the map of the Mojave, even unmarked locations.

Regardless the girls were tired and wanted to rest on a bed with blinds, doors, and a working toilet not far from use.

With Kazuma

Heading out of Novac, Kazuma made himself to stop and purchase himself some Rad-x and Radaway as he made his way to the Clark Field.

A Dangerous place even for those who have rightfully ventured and faced all the dangers the Mojave tries to spit at them.

Kazuma was feeling frustrated after getting taken down like he did with that land mine, and needed to blow some steam and find a valid excuse to get near that mentioned bitchy doctor and steal her under clothing.

While the panties to most woman in the Mojave mean nothing to him, considering they were dirty to the point that they symbolize no form of arousal to him, regardless seeing woman with their guard down always got him to sadistically smile in joy.

But back to the Kazuma as he had on him Maria, his Caravan shotgun, and El Burro, he readied himself to face off against a wave of golden skinned Geckos.

Unlike the regular Geckos in the Mojave, these ones can cause radiation damage, and since Kazuma figured he was gonna need to at least take either rad-x or Radaway in the near future, he might as well get accustomed to it now.

Once he was at the entrance of the irradiated field, Kazuma quickly fell on top of the corpse of someone in a radiation suit.

"Oh sweet, this will totally come in handy in the near future" Kazuma said as he began to remove the suit off the corpse, but was suddenly about to be in a world of pain when he heard something hiss over his back.

"Damn, I seriously just had to pull an Aqua right now" Kazuma said with disappointment in his tone, before turning around fast enough and aimed his caravan shotgun and blasted the head off of the Golden Gecko, which of course called the attention of the ones behind him.

Instantly Kazuma was swarmed by 12 different sized irradiant Geckos from a narrow choke point meaning it made it easy for him to take them out as he digged through his pocket and pulled out a bottle cap mine he had manage to purchase and began setting up the rigged improved explosive as he began to back away.

Setting the timer and tossing it like a rag doll, Kazuma had quickly turned heel for cover before the explosive exploded and brought down more than half of the Geckos while crippling the rest.

Kazuma would never admit it, but there is something intriguing about stuff that goes boom, but none the less is always going to be her judge and connoisseur when it comes to explosives.

But back to the story Kazuma was now facing 4 crippled legged Geckos as he figured to use this as the chance to put El Burro to use.

Still lacking the necessary mods needed to make it in its full righteous glory, Kazuma unclipped the katana off his hip as he began to charge at the Geckos.

Being quick, Kazuma went and swung El Burro and cut the head off the first golden gecko clean of, before spinning around and slashing across the body of the one behind it.

Even with their legs crippled, these geckos sure as hell can move fast as apparent when one of them swiped their claws and scratched Kazuma.

Kazuma hissed in pain as he swung El Burro down and split the head of one of the Mojave's most deadliest creatures head in half like Mutefruit.

The last one was a real son of a bitch as this was a baby golden gecko so it's only range and means to do damage to Kazuma was to pounce and bite him in the ankle.

"Gaaahh, you son of a bitch" Kazuma said as he was yanking his leg free before over killing the creature by shooting it with Maria till the clip was empty.

"Damn it that hurt" grunted Kazuma as he went and checked his Pip-Boy and saw how much radiation he took, and wasn't surprise that he was taking some radiation poisoning.

Seeing how no time was better than the present, Kazuma took the Radaway IV packet and began to roll up his sleeve as he took the syringe part and stuck it in his wrist.

Within minutes as Kazuma took note on his radiation levels, he notice that more than half of it was gone, and figured he'd probably gain a better benefit if he'd applied some of his skill points, even though in reality it should be Megumin, on Medicine.

Once Kazuma was fairly recovered he began to skin the hides and gather some meat, and some Gecko eggs as he began to walk his way back to Novac.

The journey back to Novac was peaceful for the most part as it was time for Kazuma to make a stop at the general store.

But just as he was about to enter the hollowed out giant green dinosaur, Kazuma had bumped into a certain former Great Khan, "Oh hey it's you, saw you when those friends of yours were bringing you here, you alright" greeted Manny Vargas.

"By any chance do you happen to know where Slit ran into" asked Kazuma as this got Manny's attention, "Hey you want to announce that to General Oliver or what" said the soldier as he pulled Kazuma in.

"Yeah Slit passed by some time ago and so did my fellow Khan's about 2 weeks ago, said that they were heading towards Boulder City" said Manny as this now got Kazuma's attention.

"Ok I need you to do me a favor if you can" began Kazuma, "The next Courier who comes here, send them the message to head towards Boulder City, and then to meet me up in New Vegas on the strip, it's an urgent matter for me" Kazuma said.

"I'll do it, so long as you do me a favor" said Manny as Kazuma knew what he this man was going to request him to do, "I have a report of some Ghouls causing some mayhem at the old REPCOMM building, if you can clear out what's going on over there, it be doing us here great service".

Kazuma sighed as he knew that this would be a better job for the courier given that if they're competent to not only repair but bring ED-E along with their journey, they can clear the place out as ED-E can give them the companion perk which was essential to completing this mission.

"I expect to be compensated" sighed Kazuma as he had smirked internally as he was dying to use his barter and speech skills for moments like these.

"Sure thing I'll give you 200 caps to cover for ammo and medicine" offered Manny, "Make it 300 caps and you got a deal" said Kazuma, "Alright I guess I can cough up the extra caps".

"I'll right I'll get to it ASAP" Kazuma said as he went to purchase some needed supplies.

Later

Once he told the girls that they had a job once more, they had waited till night fall, and restocked on both medical supplies and ammo as they set out to the REPCONN facility.

"Ok girls, keep in mind that the chances of us finally running into both feral Ghouls and Super Mutants, specifically Night Kin are at a high" warned Kazuma as they were walking up an abandoned and destroyed road.

To Kazuma's satisfaction, he manage to convince the girls that doing things with guns was the best course of action after he had purchase a new unique gun called That Gun.

A unique revolver nearly top edged pistol technology that uses an automatic 5 ring revolver function that fires common 5.56 rounds.

"Kazuma, while I'm flattered you're worried about me, wouldn't it be better if you held on to your shotgun and give me the pistol that you just bought" asked Darkness as she was holding on to the Caravan Shotgun that Kazuma was given from Eris.

"You're our tank remember it makes more sense for you to be dealing heavy damage against the undead, besides I have El Burro by my side" smiled Kazuma as he notice that there were facing one said Ghoul.

"Here they come" pointed out Megumin as the group saw fast pacing monster of the Mojave charging at them, "Take aim girls" ordered Kazuma as they stood their ground and took aim.

Once the Ghoul was close enough the team wasted no time in laying it to the ground, this of course gave Kazuma a perfect insight on the girls and their handle on fire arms.

As expected, even for someone who's known to not aim and hope that the blast damage would finish the job, Megumin's perception certainly gave her an advantage when it comes to aiming and shooting.

Darkness, who still suffered from her traumatic experience of getting shot, and only fired a BB gun before the boom stick, her aim was below par as she only grazed shot the Ghoul.

 _Maybe I should let her have her way,_ thought Kazuma as he began to examine the Ghoul they had killed.

All Kazuma found was 10 mm bullets, and 12 bottle caps, the picture definition of a poultry prize if he was ever unfortunate enough to win such a thing as he pocketed their findings.

"Come on, we got a long way to go" Kazuma said as he saw a bunch of mayhem laid waste in a previous scuffle.

"What do you think may have cause this" asked Darkness as Kazuma began to examine the pile of ash, and the fully clothed Ghoul who had hair, "Sweet I was hoping for this" Kazuma said as he took out an interesting gun.

It was metal and covered in chrome plating as Kazuma began to pocket away what the girls could described as weird looking egg shells with a flat end on the bottom.

Shortly after, Kazuma had scrolled through his pip-boy and took out the same gun and a magazine.

"Kazuma what is that exactly you're holding" asked Megumin, "This right here is a laser rifle" Kazuma said as the magazine had evaporated the moment Kazuma finished reading it.

Like he did earlier, Kazuma began to repair the weapons through his pip-boy before one of the weapons disappeared leaving the other a lot more shinier and chrome.

"What's this laser rifle you speak of" asked Darkness as Kazuma began to aim the weapon in the sky so the girls could see a red beam being shot out the barrel of the weapon.

In that brief moment alone, everyone felt they saw something so cool that nothing was going to top it until they die again.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!" shouted Megumin as she began to spaz out like a child who just witness Santa Claus and Mickey Mouse trying to fight the great evil and they needed you to be the chosen hero at the same time.

"Would it be alright to admit that I may have peed a little in excitement" mumbled Darkness as her phobia all form of projectile based shooting weapons vanished.

"It's alright I have a boner so hard it can cut that dragon that killed us way back in half" Kazuma said as he felt like a god with that laser rifle at hand.

"Kazuma please, please, please, please, please, please, please let me use it, I think I may have found something that gets me off just as equally excited when I see an explosion" squirmed Megumin in absolute ecstasy.

 _Seriously, I don't need you to turn from a smart little narcissistic brat, into a pervert,_ thought Kazuma as he felt uncomfortable the way Megumin was acting, and frankly the idea of her using laser or plasma weapons that aren't grenades mortified him.

But none the less he was going to have to part with the laser rifle especially after the little tease he's shown the girls, and he knew the right person to give it to.

"Hold your horses, I'm not keen on parting something awesome and badass like this to be in the hands of a Feisty Loli Cyclops" Kazuma said as Megumin began to pout and was itching to use ol' Betsy.

"Though I think it might be better for you to use Darkness" Kazuma said as this got the heiress to look at him confusingly, "Pardon me" she said.

"I saw how you use my gun, and I can't let you be nervous when using a range weapon when the situation calls for it, so I figured it be better if you some of the more higher tech weapons" said Kazuma as he began to swap weapons with Darkness.

"Um…how does this work" asked Darkness as she began to examine the weapon itself, "The laser rifle has as much kick as the BB gun, only difference being that it's not only fatally killing your enemy you got to worry about, but as disintegrating them into ash, so please extra careful when pointing that thing" explained Kazuma.

"Otherwise it's like any other gun, you just point and pull the trigger, though the beauty about laser weapons you don't got to adjust to aim from afar or close range as it's usually about more than 95% accurate" Kazuma said.

Darkness stood there and examine the not only a new weapon, but the wonder that this world has to offer when it comes to advance technology from medicine to weapons.

"I won't let you down Kazuma" smiled Darkness, "Alright, now let's haul ass, we got a long night ahead of us" Kazuma said as they went to the REPCONN facility.

Later

It was good for the most part, with there being only a handful of Ghouls being in their way, and like Kazuma predicted, Darkness took the laser rifle with care, but still opted to punch through a person's rib cage.

During their short time, the girls learned the difference between each type of Ghoul, the normal docile type, the feral, the weaver, and finally glowing type of Ghouls.

So when the group went and met the Bright Brotherhood and saw they were nonferal Ghouls and their leader Jason Bright, the girls without being properly informed, went in there guns and fist blazing.

Seeing how conflict and unavoidable genocide was no longer an option, Kazuma had no choice but to aid the girls, before scolding and giving them a proper lesson.

Even though the girls could argue that Kazuma was at fault for not explaining ahead of time and what to expect, they couldn't blame that they simply went in and massacred an innocent group of religious beings seeking to continue their pilgrimage.

So when they finally returned back to Novac, Manny was thrown off a little when he saw the group with their heads hang low outside his motel room door.

"We got that incident in REPCONN cleared out" mumbled Kazuma, "Oh, uh thanks I guess I'll hold up my end of the deal" Manny said awkwardly as he had no clue as to how to talk to this group who had the face that they just killed a baby deer in front of its mother.

"Is everything alright" asked Manny nervously, only to not get an answer from them as they excused themselves into their room, "….ok…".

The next day

Morning had arrived and even though the guilt kept them from sleeping, they manage to sleep it out as Kazuma was the first one to get up and began selling a handful of scrap, clothes and some extra weapons during last night's massacre.

After that he got the girls up and early to eat some breakfast, before paying regards and respect to another NCR Ranger.

"Hello, I don't get much visitors these days, so how can I help you kids out" smiled the Ranger as he was visibly limping from an incident long ago.

"Are you Ranger Andy" asked Kazuma, "Yes I am, though I can't say I know you 3" smiled Andy, "You may have heard of us on the radio, my name is Kazuma".

"Wait a minute, as in Kazuma the Road Warrior" exclaimed Andy, "Yes I am Kazuma" Kazuma said as he quipped his signature catch phrase.

"Well I'll be my momma back in NCR, getting excited to hear Tom Jones live back in San Francisco, to what do I owe to raising heroes to the NCR" Andy said happily.

"Well I heard there was an NCR Ranger here in Novac, and I figured he can give us some advice when venturing out in the Mojave" Kazuma said as he began to silver tongue the man.

"Well I can't say I can give much other than words of wisdom, this leg of mine hasn't been the same, plus I ain't a spring chicken like I was many years ago" Andy said modestly.

"Come on, you're an NCR Ranger with years of knowledge and experience, that alone makes you more valuable than the 2 former 1st recon snipers we have here" praised Kazuma.

"Heh, if I had a grandson, I'd say you'd be trying to trick me into giving you candy, but I guess you 3 have earned a reward if you plan to continue face off against the Legion" said Andy as he motioned them to come outside.

"Alright I'm going to teach you 3 something that only us rangers are only taught within the NCR rankings, and it's proven effective in countering hand to hand combat against the Legion" said Andy as he got into a fighting stance.

"Kazuma you're up first" called Andy, "Alright Grandpa, show me what you got" Kazuma said eagerly, "Alright then lesson one is for you to come at me first".

With Chris

After clearing out the convicts in the NCRFC, Chris had gone down the road and eventually ended up in Primm where she found the convicts harassing the towns people.

Once she had cleared a way to talk to the towns people and promise to not only clear the convicts but also get their deputy back in one piece, she made her way into Nash residence where she was presented with a damaged eye-bot.

Not wasting any time, Chris had quickly repaired the little eye-bot into functioning again as it began to hover and beep.

"Are you alright" asked Chris to the marvelous machinery as it gave a beep in conformation, "Do you have a name".

Once more the eye-bot beeped as it spun a little to show some license plates bolted on his body, and Chris had saw the letters in ED-E in capital letters.

"Is that your name Ed-e" asked Chris as the little eye-bot once more beeped in confirmation, "Well Ed-e, if you're interested in joining me fighting off some bad guys, care to follow me".

Ed-e simply gave out a beep that sounded more happy sounding than before, "Alright than Ed-e let's go do some good in this town" smiled Chris as both left the residential house and face off any danger that stood in their way.

With Aqua

Another day of being hold up in her pen, Aqua was grateful to have a day off, because in a few days she'll be done fortifying the defenses for the Legion all by herself.

Which means in a matter of days, it'll mean she'll be crucified by the Legion, and was beginning to lose hope that Kazuma may come and rescue her.

"What's the meaning of this" called Aurelius of Phoenix as his never ending anger tone could be heard from within Cotton Cove, "This woman here dared to spill 5 gallons of precious water in the presence of Caesar's tent, and has been ordered by his Praetorians to be taken out the fort and crucified" said his second in command Decanus Severus

"Very well take her away to be crucified by that Great Khan chem vendor" ordered Aurelius, as he loomed over the group pinned up.

Not being able to handle the man's killer gaze, and the stress and anxiety from overworking and being executed caused Aqua to puke, "Tch, this is why you woman will always been inferior compared to us men" Aurelius said in spite.

 **Finally I'm done, sorry for the long delay, but I was back up from school and with finals week and purchasing new classes for next quarter which is around the corner, I'm actually just backed up overall from my personal life.**

 **Otherwise thank you guys again who've been following me this far, I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast I can.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? IV**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout New Vegas, and if I did I would have definitely added so that you can play and explore the Mojave after finishing the game.**

It was definitely hard work, and the training was tough, but did Kazuma and company learned to perform the Ranger Takedown, which also serve as a combat perk.

It was a simple fighting technique meant to combat against the Legions very own aggressive head first into combat tactics, as it requires to lead the enemy on while giving them that you're retreating, and just when they're about to charge in and deliver a punch, you counter by delivering a swift leg sweep or strong straight palm.

If done and timed successfully, they'd be able to completely knock their enemies on their arse long enough to beat them into the ground.

Right now the group was heading out of Novac and finally attempt to reach and rescue Aqua, as they back tracked out of town, and began to taking the road the girls had to drag Kazuma a few days back.

On the way they finally got to stop and take notice of some locations they have yet to properly encounter or explore.

Agreeing to avoid Clark Field after Kazuma's personal experience, they ended up passing by the old Highway 95, where it was apparent to be Viper Territory.

Regardless they made for perfect target practicing after they got the jump on them almost a week ago after placing those mines for Kazuma, and Megumin had a bone to pick with them since they're practically related to the Jackals.

Once they killed, looted, and gain some more XP they all continued on down the road, before running across a wrecked highwayman, with a couple of new pest.

"Say Kazuma" asked Megumin as they layed proned over rocks, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said the scoundrel, "Exactly what are those things" asked Megumin.

"Bloatflys, basically taking the common housefly, and making them bigger, uglier and more irradiated just to make our lives a little more miserable" explained Kazuma.

"So exactly how dangerous are they to us" asked Megumin, "Well they're honestly not a threat to us, and given how Darkness has the Entomologist Perk, it'll be an effortless task, but don't expect to be rewarded with any high XP" said Kazuma as this was also his way to kindly hint at the heiress to finish it.

Darkness humbly abide what Kazuma was implying as she marched her way with nothing but her bare fist and with one solid punch killed the pest.

"See, easy as it looked" Kazuma said as they kept walking through the Mojave to their next location, but as they did, the girls had to know something about the Mojave Wasteland as a whole.

"Say Kazuma" asked Megumin, "Yes I'm Kazuma" replied Kazuma, "I've notice since our journey there hasn't been any green, much less an oasis. This Mojave seriously isn't a giant dust bowl now is it".

"For the most part this is what the Mojave is, but there are places that has water, and small field of green and true plant life" explained Kazuma, "Like where" asked Darkness, "Well I'm pretty sure that by no doubt, the Legion has Aqua in either the Fort or Cotton Cove, and both places are divided by a river".

"By the way Kazuma have you figured out a plan as to how we're going to rescue Aqua once we know where she's at" asked Megumin after hearing one of 2 potential locations as to where Aqua could be.

"Well I figured that they'd try to sell her into slavery or just up front boot her out of the Fort given how it is Aqua" Kazuma said as both girls nodded in agreement.

With Aqua

It was the middle of the day for Aqua and she was given her 5 minute break as she rested over an almost fortified wall, and was humbly drinking some water, before sneezing.

 _I don't know why, but I feel like I should insult Kazuma as soon as he's finished rescuing me,_ thought Aqua as she took a swig of her water, "Hey bitch, get your ass back to work, or I'm making this bitch here bite you" said one of the Recruits.

Knowing they weren't joking Aqua went and chugged the rest of her water, and grumbled over being force to be worked as a packed mule

With Kazuma and Company

Continuing to walk across the Mojave Wasteland, they were listening to Mr. New Vegas and his selected play list of tunes as for any info update, or at least waiting for him to play Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes.

"Hey girls cut the music for a second" said Kazuma as he crouched down, as the girls mimicked his actions as they were going uphill where they spotted a Legion Camp and they had held some Powder Gangers prisoner.

Feeling their Pip-Boys buzz, they had indeed discovered a new location, but had focused as to what Kazuma should suggest they do.

"So what's the plan" asked Megumin as she began to load ol' Betsy with some Incendiary rounds, "As much as I hate the Legion, there's no point in us trying to start a fight when it's not needed" Kazuma said.

"Agreed let's leave well enough alone for now" said Darkness as they sneaked their way out and continue to trek.

"Ok so where to now" asked Megumin as they followed Kazuma as they notice they were walking around a field of Broc Flowers, "We're going to a place called the Broc Flower Cave" said Kazuma.

"Ok what's in and what should we expect" asked Darkness, "Giant rats, little bit of miscellaneous loot, and most importantly the Ratslayer" explained Kazuma.

"What's this Ratslayer you're talking about" asked Megumin, "It's a unique varmint rifle, that has all of its attachments, difference being that it weigh's a lot less, and delivers a better hit, and grants greater range" explained Kazuma.

"What's more it's a one of a kind unique variant weapon that can be found here in the Mojave. In fact we all own a few unique weapons ourselves" explained Kazuma as this got the girls attention.

"You mean like the laser rifle right" asked Darkness, "I mean weapons like your machete, Megumin's grenade rifle, my caravan shotgun, along with both That Gun, and Maria" explained Kazuma as they were at the entrance of the cave.

"So what should we expect" asked Darkness, "Aside from giant rats, definitely small doses of radiation poisoning, and possibly Legion waiting for us when he get out" Kazuma said as he searched through his belongings and pulled out a case of pills.

"Girls take like a good handful of these, before we go any further" Kazuma said as he swallowed his take, "What are these" asked Darkness, "That's Rad-X, medicine used to minimalize the intake of radiation poisoning when you don't have either a radiation suit, or simply to do suicidal shit like us" explained Kazuma as he swallowed the remaining contents on the bottle.

"Then how does one get rid of radiation poisoning in general" asked Megumin, "Aside from any doctor, Radaway" explained Kazuma as they had opened the doors and explored the cave.

Like Kazuma said it was nothing but small loot, radiation poisoning, and giant rats.

The rat's barely served as a problem as Megumin showed no mercy in obliterating them to kingdom come, as they continued to walk through the cave, but they took note of something.

Megumin was breathing a lot more heavily than usual and her movements were a lot more sluggish than before as she had no idea why as this got her party members worried.

"Megumin are you alright" asked Darkness worriedly, "I'll be fine" huffed Megumin with a weak smile, "Kazuma we need to stop and rest for Megumin's sake".

"Not here, the radiation may worsen her condition, besides we're not far from location where it's free of radiation poisoning" Kazuma as he lead them to a safe spot.

No rats or any threat for that matter was available as they saw perfect cot to lay Megumin down, as Kazuma examined her Pip-Boy.

"Just as I thought Megumin's suffering from radiation poisoning, though honestly I'm surprise it didn't happened a lot sooner" Kazuma said as he began searching the abandoned lab.

"Wait what do you mean you're surprise that she didn't get poisoned a lot sooner" asked Darkness, "If we could sit down and count as to how much Nuka-Cola she'd consumed since we got here, and given how this place was irradiated from the beginning, I'm surprise she hasn't turned ghoul" explained Kazuma as he not only found the rifle, but a magazine, and 2 IV bags of Radaway.

"Megumin I need you to activate this magazine in your Pip-Boy, then I'm going to hit you up with some Radaway" explained Kazuma, "Sure thing" Megumin as she did as instructed as Kazuma injected the contents in her wrist.

"Darkness, as soon as Megumin gets better, take a dose for yourself, and catch up with me back at the entrance of the cave" Kazuma said as he tossed Ratslayer over his back.

"Wait didn't you say there was a chance of facing against Legion should we go outside" asked Darkness, "Why else do you think I'm going on ahead" Kazuma said as he rested one hand on El Burro and showed he was holding in his other hand as he went on ahead.

As expected, Legion were indeed marching and patrolling the area, probably for training exercise given how it was 3 Recruits and one Decanus.

They were at a fair distance away as he went and gave Ratslayer a chance as he began loading in some 5.56 rounds into the rifle and took aim at the Decanus.

Kazuma waited for them to either be in his line of sight or to stop for whatever reason only to feel something sharp tap over his shoulder.

"Don't move road warrior" said a Legion Prime, a first for Kazuma, "So you know who I am" asked Kazuma without caring a damn about the Prime with the machete in his hands.

"Shut up, and drop your weapon. You'll be an excellent candidate to fight in the upcoming arena" said the prime as he pressed his machete near Kazuma's neck.

Seeing how this won't end without a fight, Kazuma had set down Ratslayer and unholstered Maria as he rested his hands on el Burro.

"The sword too" said the Prime only for Kazuma to completely turn around and leg sweep the man off his feet and knocking him to the ground.

It was just like what Ranger Andy said in giving them a false sense of security and deliver a countering blow that'll knock them on their ass long enough to finish them.

Before the Prime could react, he died right away with El Burro buried in his chest, "Now where was I" Kazuma said as he picked up Ratslayer and saw that the Legionnaires he was spying on already saw the commotion and were marching towards Kazuma.

"Shit" said Kazuma as he snipped the Decanus in the knee prompting him to crash, and was ready to take out the rest, that is until they were blown into a blazing inferno.

"Good thing we caught up in time" said Darkness as Kazuma turned to see Megumin putting down and reloading ol' Betsy.

"Hold your fire I got this" insisted Kazuma as he marched up to the Decanus as he got up to his feet and began to take out a .44 revolver, but it meant nothing as Kazuma used V.A.T.S. and completely disarmed the man with Maria and planting the killing blow with a bullet to the head.

"Alright girls, you know the routine, take what you can so we can sell back at Novac" Kazuma said, "So soon we're retreating" asked Darkness, "Doesn't make sense to carry all this plus what we looted from the Vipers".

Couldn't disagree on that logic, the team had returned back to Novac and sold what they can for not only ammo, but medicine for a war against the Legion.

Aside from nearly all of their unique weapons, and along with El Burro and Darkness' power fist, Kazuma did kept one pair of Legion clothes on his person as he hoped he could rescue Aqua without running into a gun fight.

Just as they were ready to go, Kazuma notice one piece of weaponry missing and it was That Gun that wasn't within his inventory, and couldn't remember what happened to it.

"Hey Kazuma ready to leave" asked Darkness, "Yeah hold on a second, do you know what happened to That Gun" asked Kazuma, "Which one" "No I mean 'That Gun'".

"Oh~ you mean That Gun" said Darkness as she felt a little silly, but really the name of the firearm is misleading, "Yes have you seen it" asked Kazuma, "No can't say I have seen it" "Seen what" came in Megumin.

"What ever happened to That Gun" said Darkness, "Which one" asked Megumin, "We mean 'That Gun'" said both Kazuma and Darkness, "Oh~. Oh".

Hearing that 'Oh' was disconcerning and Kazuma knew he wasn't going to like the answer, "Megumin as menacing and threatening you can be now that you have that grenade rifle, just remember that in the amount of time it'll take for you to get the jump on me, you'll already be disarmed. Though I'm willing to let it all slide if you'd tell me what really happened to That Gun" said Kazuma.

Megumin began to fidget in place and lowered her head, "Well I may have might have sorta experiment with ol' Betsy in firing things other than my grenade pills, and one of those things happened to be That Gun" explained Megumin.

"Ok, now do you know where it is or where you put it" asked Kazuma, "It was dark at night and it flew a lot higher and faster than anticipated and I completely lost track of it" admitted Megumin.

Hearing this got Kazuma pretty miffed, but he remembered his promise and decided to give her at least a slap on the wrist.

"You lose this week's Nuka-Cola allowance you know" said Kazuma prompting to Megumin accept the punishment as they left Novac once more.

Later

The girls couldn't believe their eyes, and didn't need to ask as to why they stocked up on so much Radaway and Rad-x as they were in the most irradiated spot within the southern part of the Mojave.

Camp Searchlight, a place that use to not only be a military but a local NCR town that was a lot closer to Cotton Cove with troops stationed their ready to be the first in the defense in ceasing any Legion advancement.

Now it was nothing more than an irradiated ghost towns with all of the NCR troops turned into feral ghouls that can wield combat knives still.

"Dear God" Darkness said with a hand over her mouth, "It kinda makes you wish we'd be back home so we never have to deal with something as horrid as this" said Megumin as the thought and creation of nuclear power and radiation scared her.

 _And to think this is how I lost my great grandfather back in WWII,_ thought Kazuma as his heart sank to all those families whose lives were either lost within or around the nuclear blasts of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Just outside from the irradiated area was a pitched military tent with the NCR flag as it was currently unattended, but Kazuma said to wait for the time being as they awaited for First Sergeant Astor to be given a dangerous mission.

While the girls waited and kept their eyes peeled, Kazuma took the time to loot what was within the tent and found enough ammo and another service rifle to add to their collection, before casually stepping out as if he did nothing wrong.

"Any signs of the Sergeant" asked Kazuma, "Yeah I see them marching over" Darkness said as she was looking through Kazuma's binoculars as they got together to greet the commander officer of Camp Searchlight.

"What the hell are you guys doing here" demanded Sergeant Astor, "We're here to help you guys out" explained Kazuma, "Well you're too late if you intended to come here and help evacuate the place" Aston said bitterly.

"Sigh, but since you 3 are here, maybe you can do me a favor and put down any NCR feral you see out there, and collect me their dog tags, those troops at least deserve the right to be recorded that they've officially been KIA" said Aston.

"Alright we'll do it" said Kazuma, "Ok, and before you head out, take some Radaway and Rad-x with you, god knows how long you'll be there if you plan to get the job done" said Sergeant Aston as he continued to march around the area.

"Ok girls ready to get this show on the road" said Kazuma, "Kazuma" called Megumin, "Yes I'm Kazuma" "I'm starting to have second thoughts".

Hearing this did not surprise Kazuma as he was having cold feet knowing he'd be walking in an irradiated hell hole, even if you were to give him an advance rad suit.

In all honesty out of everyone here, he knew that sending in Darkness by herself would be the smartest option given how she's the only member in their party who has the additional endurance and if they decide to wait, she can acquire the needed perks to laugh at the idea of radiation poisoning so long she was alive.

"I agree, Kazuma from what you told us and what we were able to read from pre-war books along with what we experience so far, I'm not sure about us dealing with an irradiated town with Ghouls" said Darkness.

"Ok I understand, we'll do things one at a time, but until then we are going to need to walk through this irradiated hell hole if we plan to rescue Aqua, so until then you girls take some Rad-x and Radaway until further notice alright, I'll catch up with you in a bit" said Kazuma as he went to catch up with Sergeant Aston.

"Hey there stranger, how can I help you" asked the Sergeant, "You never mentioned what happened to the town" said Kazuma, "I don't know the full story, but from what I got from the radio was that the Legion behind this, in fact I've no doubt they were".

"Tell you what if you can return the favor back to the Legion somehow, I will pay you 500 caps for getting the dead done" offered Aston, "You want me to risk my hide, and somehow manage to turn a huge Legion settlement into a radioactive waste sight, I expect a minimum of 1,000 caps" bartered Kazuma hoping he can hit a jack pot later on.

"You're right, hell I'd be willing to pay you 10,000 9f it meant the Legion were to get what they gave us here. 1,000 caps if you get the job done" agreed Aston, "Sergeant you can count on me" said Kazuma as he saluted the officer before hurrying back to the girls.

Kazuma began to circle around the long way in hopes of avoiding unnecessary conflict against any Ghoul's, and all though his sneaking skills were at 80, it was inevitable that only one feral would notice him.

Not taking a risk Kazuma hopped to his feet and made a run for the hills as the feral was coming at him with a combat knife in his hands.

Normally Kazuma wouldn't mind taking out his caravan shotgun and head shot the damn zombie, but he didn't want to risk attracting anymore ghouls, so he turned and ready to face the armed ghoul with El Burro.

Kazuma could only block as the ghoul came in and lunged at him with his combat knife as the attack almost made him dropped his sword.

But Kazuma stood his ground as he swung El Burro across his body, but the ghoul did a better job of not blocking but standing his ground from his attack.

As they were fighting, Kazuma kept an eye on his Pip-Boys Geiger Counter and the amount of rad intake he was getting from facing the ghoul, and even though he wasn't close to gaining minor radiation poisoning, he'd rather not receive any.

Instantly Kazuma waited for the ghoul to get closer as he activated V.A.T.S. and all he needed was one swing.

Sure V.A.T.S. could stop time long enough to give the user a chance to calculate their attacks, but once you activate, your opponent get's to continue their attack, so best hope it wasn't a bullet coming at you.

In spite of receiving a slash across his chest, the amount of luck he had along with the perks complimenting him, he was able to perform a critical hit that sliced the ghoul completely in half regardless the condition of his armor.

"Damn it that hurts" hissed Kazuma as he began to quickly search the ghoul for a its dog tag, caps, ammo, and of course it's weapon, before going to hurry back with the girls.

He didn't need to search, when he heard a loud explosion and hurried to the location only to feel a ghoul's head land on his head causing him to fumble to the ground.

"Son of a bitch why" whined Kazuma as he looked up with Darkness offering her hand, "You alright Kazuma" she asked with a smile, "Yeah I'll be fine".

Upon standing up, Darkness notice the fresh cut on Kazuma's chest, "Kazuma stand still, I'll get you stimpack" Darkness said as she search her belongings but Kazuma stopped her.

"Don't waste it on something this small, we're not far from the next marked location that'll serve as our base tonight, plus it's got a camp fire so you can make some healing powder instead" explained Kazuma.

Seeing how wasn't in need of serious medical treatment, Darkness had agreed as they caught up with Megumin before heading to the destination, where they'll be camping.

The place was called Sniper's Nest on the map, it the place fit the bill as there was discarded tin cans that at some point was filled with pork n' beans as apparent from the remaining filled cans, along with one mattress, a locked locker, and a perching spot with cover to provide enough shade for any NCR sniper who could easily wipe out the Legionnaires at Cotton Cove.

"Ok Kazuma it's ready, now I need you to sit still and remove your shirt" ordered Darkness as Kazuma humbly oblige.

What was once a scrawny body with bits of baby fat was now a well toned body to reflect on the fruits of Kazuma's labor of surviving the Mojave as Darkness began to apply the healing powder.

 _Oh my so this is what man's chest… what Kazuma's chest feels like,_ thought Darkness as she couldn't help but feel Kazuma.

Kazuma didn't notice as the powder stung a little but shortly numbed after as he slid his shirt back on before checking the foot locker.

As expected, he wasn't skilled enough to pick it, and attempting to do so would screw him the chance in getting probably the greatest unique rifle at least in the vanilla version of the game.

Only having a mere 65 skill points in lock picking, Kazuma sighed as he regretted in not focusing his points in lock picking when he knew the chances of gaining such a powerful unique weapon.

Speaking of, he notice that Megumin was playing with her Pip-Boy as he knew the girls were bound to level up, and he thought of no other time would be more appropriate to level up then now.

"Darkness did you level up too" asked Kazuma, "Yes, I was hoping to get some advice before go in to rescue Aqua" said Darkness as Megumin caught wind of their conversation.

Setting down her Pip-Boy, she thought about as to how serious this was going to be as well, and figured she might as well play this smart if they plan to rescue Aqua without any problems.

"Distribute them to your disclosure, cause I got a feeling it won't matter much if my plan goes off without a hitch" said Kazuma, "What is your plan exactly" asked Megumin, "Finish perking up, and we'll talk about after".

The girls did as they were told to do with Megumin picking something that may increase her chance of survival if shit hits the fan, and it was the Hit the Deck Perk, which gave her an additional 25+ damage threshold against any to all explosives.

Even though she never had intentions to go kamikaze any time soon, it never hurt to be prepared for the worst, or incase she'll end up facing against anyone with the appreciation and love for explosive, which is unlikely.

Darkness on the other hand got something called the Purifier Perk, making it so that when it came to facing abominations, it'll be considered to be like when dealing with any insect mutation in the Mojave.

"So what's the plan Kazuma" asked Darkness, "The plan is for me to go in there disguised as a Legion soldier and infiltrate their camp, and confirmed whether or not Aqua is even here" began Kazuma.

"Should she be here, I will go in as a Legion Decanus and purchase Aqua and any slaves for that matter, once we've reached out of Cotton Cove, Darkness you will be over there" Kazuma said as he passed her his binoculars to see a locked truck with it practically ready to dump whatever it's storing.

"Inside that truck will be drums of radioactive waste, once you see us exit the camp I want you to unlock it so that these bastard here can get what they gave to the people in Camp Searchlight" explained Kazuma.

"What if they don't have Aqua here" asked Megumin, "Then this is what we'll do, I'll still disguise myself as a Legion Soldier, and claim to have captured you girls to be offered as personal slaves in the Fort, where Caesars at" explained Kazuma.

"From there we'll find and rescue Aqua, and burn the Fort down and if we're lucky kill Caesar" Kazuma said, "Hold on, if you're taking us in as slaves won't they confiscate our weapons" pointed out Darkness, "That's why you'll give me your gear beforehand".

Seeing how this plan seems to be fool proof, the group only pray it goes as plan, and considering how they'll have Aqua back before it's done they could only hope.

"So what do we do now" asked Megumin, "You and Darkness go on and stay here and camp, I'll be back soon enough" said Kazuma as he began to change in front of the girls.

Once Kazuma was done, he took the long way around to gain access into Cotton Cove, and as expected he saw a member of the Great Khans perched up on a cross, specifically one called Anders.

"What, one of you assholes think you can come and see me in pain like I am now, well you can suck my white ass" chuckled Anders as Kazuma looked at all directions, before removing his mask.

"I'm not with the Legion, in fact I'm friends with one of the Great Khans I came here in disguise to rescue you" explained Kazuma, "Alright prove it, which one of us Great Khan's do you personally know" asked Anders.

"Does the name Slit ring a bell" asked Kazuma, "Slit? Yeah him and the guys were the last people I saw before the Legion jumped me. Alright you proved yourself, now get me down" said Anders as Kazuma began to undo his bind before using a doctor bag on him.

"Shit I thought I'd never be able to use my arms or legs right again" Anders said happily, "Hey kid if you want, I can give you whatever Med-x I have left on me for saving my ass, I'd offer you more, but given how the Legion took them, I've no doubt they'd already destroyed it".

"I'll pass thanks, but I am curious as to if you saw a girl, particularly one with blue hair and blue eyes" asked Kazuma, "Yeah, I've seen her, in fact she was the one who went and slipped me some Med-x before these savages fucking nailed me to the cross" Anders said as he was relieved that Aqua manage to save him.

"Where is she now, I need to find Aqua" demanded Kazuma as he was so sure that it would be easier to rescue Aqua now, "I've seen her now and again, they had her fortifying the camp before they plan to crucify her" Anders said.

Hearing that got Kazuma to pale, yet also found it ironic how Aqua may day like the same way as another more famous and well worshipped god back from his home world.

"Anyways thanks for saving me, I'll be sure to tell my brethren how you saved me, what was your name again" asked Anders, "Kazuma, Kazuma the Road Warrior" Kazuma said proudly before Anders made his escape.

 _If what he said is true, might as well dwindle their numbers while it's dark,_ thought Kazuma as he snucked his way into the Legions Main camp where he'll kill them in their sleep and collect anything and everything that he could find useful because tomorrow will be an eventful day.

With Aqua

It was the middle of the night when Aqua suddenly woke up, these days of back breaking and joint aching days effected her night of rest, so when morning comes she's even more tired and beat from being tired and beat.

At this time, practically everyone was asleep, with a few patrols here and there to monitor the camp.

But one thing for sure is that once the guard was asleep, Kazuma would try to pick his pockets for either the key to escape, or some alcohol.

She found neither, and for some reason the dude only had bottle caps in his pockets, to which Aqua would chuck away.

Right now she took note of a certain Legion Soldier who caught wind of her being awake and she went and returned a hateful glare at him, knowing that he couldn't be good for her and was part of the rest of these assholes she had to deal with.

What she found somewhat suspicious was how he went and picked the lock on one of the doors before entering, after a good 20 minutes, the man returned before looking at both directions, where he quietly approached Aqua.

"What do you want" Aqua asked as she narrowed her eyes, before the man dug through his pocket, where he handed Aqua 2 things.

Her Pip-Boy and a bottle of perfectly untouched wine as he slid it through the fence, to which Aqua quickly took as she didn't waste no time to pop the top and took a good drink from the bottle.

"Ah~, I can sleep at ease now" smiled Aqua happily as she took note of Pip-Boy, before noticing the Legion Soldier showing his and pointed at it, before pointing at hers.

The bottle wasn't enough to get her drunk, so she understood as she slipped the Pip-Boy back on her wrist, as the Legionnaire take his leave.

 _That was weird,_ thought Aqua before returning to finish her bottle as it helped her sleep in peace that night, and could only hope tomorrow gets better from here on for her.

With Chris

During her trip to Nipton, she saw a make shift scarecrow of checkered suit with a note left for her that said to head to Novac.

Chris could only guess that Kazuma had taken out Benny before her role as the Courier of the Mojave, which mattered little to her as she was indeed falling behind in aiding Kazuma.

Once Chris had arrived at Nipton, the town seemed to be attacked by a nearly invisible force, but thanks to Ed-e she was able to spot and take out the Night Kin Super mutants, with a weird looking 5.56 gun she found on her way to town.

Once the deed was done, and the towns folk thanked her, she got a tip from Manny Vargas to head towards Boulder City.

She was about to do that, when on her way to Camp Searchlight she ran into Sergeant Aston said Kazuma and company had head of to Cotton Cove, where it was Legion territory.

Assuming Kazuma was finally going to rescue Aqua, she made the long march to aid our heroes and rescue her Senpai in the wastelands they walked.

 **Finally I'm done, sorry for the long wait I was caught up in finals and from playing Far Cry 5 at long last, so I hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, let's the next one doesn't take much long, and hope that Kazuma doesn't have to deal with any unfortunate events along the way of rescuing the goddess of debt and debauchery.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator =3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? V**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout New Vegas also I'm super happy that they finally confirmed for a season 3 of Kono Suba along with SAO season 3, but like SNK season 3 I'm still waiting for a release date, along with them passing a season 3 of Date a Live or Sekirei.**

Morning was peaking and within the time it took before the sun had rise Kazuma had killed enough Legionaries' in their sleep and was able to ransacked any goods they had he deemed worth of high value.

Megumin for the most part got a good nights worth of rest, as Darkness watched over them both, and was ready to knock Kazuma out when she heard someone sneaking up on them, but stopped when Kazuma had his mask off.

"Kazuma, how'd it go" asked Darkness, "Good news Aqua's here and is ready to be rescued" said Kazuma as he began to update his Pip-Boy with perks and skills needed for his first full on frontier against the Legion.

"So we're going on as planned" asked Darkness as Kazuma popped the bottle of another Sunset Sarsaparilla as he picked up one of the Gecko steaks Darkness had cooked.

"Star cap number 44" said Kazuma as he pocketed one of many unique caps to his collection, before Darkness stood up and began pocketing some Rad-x and Radaway.

"So it's just gonna be the 2 of you while I sit here and do nothing" pouted Megumin as she wasn't that thrilled of the plan, "Yeah, it sucks, but guess what this is how you get a rescue plan done, and done right" said Kazuma.

"What if I cause a distraction, while you go in and pick the lock and free Aqua" Megumin said as she didn't want to be just a trophy to the team, "Here's the problem, the slaves down there are wearing explosive collars, so even if I do get them out by picking the lock, they'll die by the touch of a button" explained Kazuma.

"Ok mission rescue Aqua the water goddess is a go" Kazuma said as he began to dress up once more as a Legion soldier, as Darkness made her way out of sight.

Time Skip

Kazuma knew what he had to do as he strolled his way casually into Cotton Cove once more as he took notice how the Legionnaires were in a panic as to how a number of their ranks seemed to have died late at night with their throats slit out.

Upon getting closer to where they held the slaves, Kazuma notice that Canyon Runner was taking some frustration and anger out on Aqua as he was beating her to the ground.

"You fucking bitch, how the hell did you get your hands on the devils poison" Cave Runner said as he began to plant his boot in Aqua's face.

Kazuma's blood was boiling right now, and was just tempted to drop the original plans and kill them all, and he could afford it considering how over night he managed to rank up his experience points to not only level up his skills, but get a perk that'll always benefit him making him nearly impossible to beat in V.A.T.S.

"Hey" called Kazuma as he got Canyon Runners attention, "I'd like to purchase some slaves".

Hearing that got Canyon Runner to smile as he backed off Kazuma and was ready to deal, "Tell me soldier, exactly what are you interested for since as you can see we have quite a selection" Canyon Runner said.

"I'll take them all" Kazuma said, "Ah an entire family, that'll be 1,000 caps each" Canyon Runner said as if he was trying to butt fuck Kazuma from a deal, but now, now his speech and barter were finally maxed out.

"The boy is too old and too weak to do any true hard labor, much less a soldier to the great Caesar, the old woman seems she's good for about another 5 years if I'm lucky, making them really no more than 300 caps each" Kazuma said before looking at the Weathers family daughter and Aqua.

"As for the brunette she looks like she has a case of 4 types of STD's, for all I know she could have already infected any Legion Soldier who thought of fornicating with her, though I suspect it might be hereditary, so in total I'll give you 50 caps for taking them off your hands" offered Kazuma.

"Damn I never expected that, and to be a reason why this family was such a damn hassle. Ok take them off my hands and far away from here as possible, no charge" said Canyon Runner as he began to release the detonation within their explosive collars and had them gather around Kazuma.

"Now for the blue haired girl, I'll give you 500 caps as a means to not leave you empty handed" offered Kazuma, "I'm sorry, but by orders of Aurelius, this blue haired bitch is to be crucified for smuggling alcohol on the premise" said Canyon Runner.

This did not go as expected, all Kazuma did was bring Aqua something that'll help her for the night, especially since she was probably experiencing a hell no one should have to live through.

 _Damn it, what the hell do I do,_ thought Kazuma as he had to think fast, and had to do something now, before it came to him.

"How about you take the caps I was going to pay her, and let me have an hour to go on and do as I please with her" offered Kazuma, "We plan to kill this bitch later on today anyways, so tell you what 500 hundreds caps as you said, and you may do as you please to do with her" said Canyon Runner.

Kazuma begrudgingly paid the caps before the man began to disable Aqua's shock collar for the time being as Kazuma brought her in and privately sealed them away in a tent.

Aqua was in a broken state, she was faced on being possibly killed and raped in the same day, and frankly she couldn't do anything but lightly cry.

"Please… hic… be… sniff… gentle" sobbed Aqua as she was looking away to not face on what she thought was the inevitable.

What she didn't expect was to see her Pip-Boy, her vault 13 jumpsuit, along with her 10mm pistol and with more bullets for her than she had to be handed back to her.

"And this too, though I suggest sharing some with me" said Kazuma as he handed her another bottle of wine as he removed his mask.

"Kazuma" shouted Aqua in joy as Kazuma began to shush her, "Yes I'm Kazuma, but I'm also wanted by the Legion" Kazuma said as Aqua went in and began to hug and cry into his body.

"Kazuma… I… hic… I… sniff… I thought I was a goner" sobbed Aqua as she was glad to be near Kazuma, even if he was a perverted NEET, now a loli-NEET scoundrel of the Mojave.

"Hey, when have I ever failed you when we were in situations like this" said Kazuma as he pulled away from Aqua, before looking at her with a sad look.

"So what's the plan in saving me, your goddess of fortune" Aqua said as she never was cured of her egotistical nature, but this got Kazuma even more sad, "About that" began Kazuma.

With Megumin

She hated it, there she was force to wait for Kazuma as she began to read a pre-war book called ' _Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter_ ', and all though she was amazed as to how the fictional adventure to one of America's famous president, she was bored out of her mind since she was force to do nothing.

"Kazuma you jerk" mumbled Megumin as she began to drink another bottle of Nuka-Cola and sighed in disbelief, before she looked at the foot locker Kazuma was trying to pick from earlier.

"Wonder why he'd want a sniper rifle, when we already got one" Megumin said as she was still oblivious between the weapon statues between weapons, and power output each one delivered.

Picking up the Ratslayer, she had to use this a means of compensating for not having the binoculars with her so she can see what was going on.

She saw that Darkness was perfectly in place along with some slaves being freed from Cotton Cove, but neither Kazuma nor Aqua were around.

"Something's not right" said Megumin as she took a peak through Ratslayer and didn't see neither Aqua or Kazuma, "Where are you Kazuma".

Before Megumin could even ponder she was suddenly frozen in place she heard the sound of a rifle cocking in the back of her head, and was pressed against it.

"Alright kid, who are and why are you spying on the Legion from this spot" said a very familiar gruff voice, but Megumin couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Boone, quit pointing that rifle of yours, I know this kid and her party" said the voice of Cass, "Cass, what's going on here" asked a very perplexed Megumin as she turned her head to see an array cast.

Aside from Cass, Megumin roughly remembered Boone as he was one of the 2 first recon who served as the towns guards and eyes back in Novac.

Next to them was something Megumin would call a flying toaster with an antenna, and if she's correct a regular nonferal Ghoul.

But the person who stood the most out was a woman with short silver hair, a scar along her cheek, and she was carrying in her hands a big weapon as it was loaded with what Megumin could assume correctly a mini nuke.

"Chris is that you" asked Megumin, "Uh have we met" asked Chris as she was playing dumb as she needed to stick with her back story.

"Chris we came from the same guild, Kazuma has made you his personal number one victim when it came to panty snatching" Megumin said as Cass began to laugh, as the other 3 companions looked perplexed from such a statement.

"Cass are you sure that this Kazuma fellow is a good guy, cause I can't remember any of this" Chris said very concerning, "Trust me, he's a friend, and while I admit that he may have stolen my skivvies, he's an inexperience virgin who wouldn't know how to stick it in, let alone know how to get a lady in bed" reassured Cass.

"Well if you say so" Chris said before looking at Megumin, "Sorry, but I'm looking for Kazuma, can you please tell me where I can find him".

"He's down there, trying to save a friend of ours, and I think he might be in trouble" Megumin said as everyone started to feel concern.

"You mean he went down into Legion territory by himself, what is he trying to do get himself murdered" Boone said, considering he shouldn't be one to talk, "Easy, I've seen Kazuma take on packs of Legion by himself on a daily basis back at the NCR outpost, he'll be fine" reassured Cass.

"He's been gone there for nearly an hour" Megumin said, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I ain't gonna stay here knowing that Legion may have captured the NCR's greatest asset when it come to facing the Legion" said Boone said as he began to perch himself and readied himself to kill some more Caesar scum.

"Then let's all take our part in this, Megumin was it, you wouldn't happen to have a spare rifle now would you" asked Chris, "There's one stuck in that locker, but Kazuma couldn't pick the lock" pointed Megumin.

Chris had began to set her attention to picking the lock on the foot locker, before breaking through and acquiring the Gobi Desert Sniper Rifle, as she began to give orders as to what they were going to do in aiding Kazuma.

With Kazuma and Aqua

In spite of the bad news, Aqua found it more of a reason to drink if she was going to be part of a new plan on the spot where her death was at an even higher level.

"Ah, Kazuma you really are the best thing to ever happen to me" Aqua said as she finished chugging some vodka, "We should really get ready to move on with my plan, before Darkness and Megumin start to worry" Kazuma said as he was trying to reason with a hopeless drunk.

"Hey Kazuma, why are you talking about girls when you perfectly got a bombshell of a goddess right in front of you" ranted Aqua, "Jesus Christ why the hell did I think giving you booze was a good idea" mumbled Kazuma before Aqua began to pinch his cheeks.

"Hey Kazuma" began Aqua as she was downing some more wine, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma, "Do you think I'm pretty" "What?".

"Do you think I'm pretty, I mean you touch yourself at night thinking about me, and when we slept together in the stables, but do you honestly find me attractive" asked Aqua.

Being put on the spot, and maybe feeling a little bit of pity Kazuma began to blush, and decided to be honest, "I guess I do… maybe" said Kazuma with a blush as Aqua began to smile, "Now hurry up and change already".

Aqua had waited for Kazuma to turn around where she began to not only disrobe her slave rags, but also her panties and brazier as she tossed both contents over at Kazuma.

"Hey" said Kazuma as he turned around to see a completely buck naked Aqua sitting next to him, before quickly turning his head around, "Dear god, I'm sorry but seriously be mindful you useless goddess".

Ignoring his insult, Aqua crawled her way towards Kazuma and proceeded to press her breast against Kazuma's back before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok Aqua seriously what the hell are you doing" screamed Kazuma as he was just in need of an adult, even though he's been one for a long time now.

"Oh, you want me to stop, then I'll stop so long as you turn around and face me this instant" Aqua said seductively as she blew in his ear, causing Kazuma to have his spine tingled.

Aqua began to back off as Kazuma proceeded to turn around, and tried to avoid gazing anywhere below Aqua's neck line, but with how hard he's telling his eyes not to look, it was almost as if he was on the verge of breaking down and have a seizure.

Aqua had saw how hard it was for Kazuma, and opted to lead his hand and planted it on her left bosom as this startled Kazuma.

Kazuma at this point had his mouth open trying to find words to say, but only let out incoherent syllables before Aqua had finally went and kissed him, and I mean tongue.

"Ya know, if I'm going to die, I wouldn't mind losing my innocence if it was with you" said Aqua as this surprised Kazuma as he never thought Aqua would have these feelings since he thought both viewed each other as brother and sister relationship.

Before anything else could happen the duo heard panic and people running around along with gun fire, "Hey soldier, quit screwing around and give us a hand around here" said Canyon Runner from outside only for him to go dead silent and for him to fall through the tent with his head blown off.

"What the shit" yelled Kazuma as Aqua began to blow chunks on the other side of the tent.

While Aqua was puking, Kazuma began to search Canyon Runner for the keys, and proceeded to change out of his Legion garbs into his own clothing.

"Aqua hold still" Kazuma said as he approached Aqua in nothing but his boxer showing his erection in front of Aqua, "How the hell can you think of doing that with what's going on outside" yelled Aqua as she began to cover her vital regions.

"Just stand still" Kazuma said as he began to use the acquired key to unlock the bomb collar in her neck as Aqua began to truly feel free again.

"Get dress, we're getting the hell out of here" said Kazuma as they quickly changed and arm themselves for the fight of their lives, "You know how to use that thing".

"I know what guns are, but I've never used one before" Aqua said as Kazuma began to give her a quick rundown, "You point this end at your target, you pull the trigger here to fire, this has 12 bullets in the mag, so always be ready to reload" Kazuma said as Aqua nodded before both went outside.

It was a panic as Legion and their mongrels were trying to keep their ground when they were getting pop shot around, and given how more than half their troops were killed over night, they were at a disadvantage.

"Hey it's you, the man who's been given us trouble" said a Legion Prime as he was charging at Kazuma with a machete, and he began to use his caravan shotgun and took aim.

Before Kazuma could take the shot, he waited to see how useful Aqua could be this time around, "Kazuma take the shot already" yelled Aqua, "Damn it woman, I need you to fight back as well" yelled Back Kazuma as he didn't need to see as he blasted the Legion Prime's head off.

"Are you insane you inconsiderate jerk, I just got freed from slavery, and you want to throw me in the fray like that" yelled Aqua, "Ya know I ain't taking that from someone who moments ago was ready to commit for the both of us to lose our chastity's moments ago" yelled back Kazuma.

Before they could argue, they heard a dog barking from behind them, and before Kazuma could do anything, the mongrel went and took a bite out of Kazuma's leg.

Kazuma tried to punch the mutt off his leg, but it resulted in the mongrel to pounce and try to bite Kazuma in the neck.

Aqua in spite of being in a state of fear has grown a huge hatred from dogs, and frankly she was meaning to get back at Legion's dogs for a while, and felt she was heavily indebted to Kazuma.

Taking her weathered 10mm pistol, she took 3 body shots on the mongrel before Kazuma pushed it off him.

"Thanks Aqua" Kazuma said as he was relieved to know that she can actually aim and use a gun as Aqua began to give him a hand up, "Are you alright" asked Aqua as she notice the bite marks on his leg and hands.

"I'll be fine" Kazuma said as he got up to his feet and picked up his trusty boom stick, before quickly tackling Aqua down.

"Kazuma what the hell are you doing" yelled Aqua, before she looked up and saw that Kazuma had pushed her down from an incoming spear.

"Heh, never would I expect to find enemy number one of the Legion to be setting foot in our camp" said Decanus Serverus second command of Cotton Cove as he began to search through his person and pulled out a .44 revolver.

"Any last words you nuisance of a heathen" asked Severus, "You sure you want to challenge me in a battle between guns" asked Kazuma as he searched his body and pulled out Maria.

"Silence you, this is where you die in the name of Caesar" said Severus, only for Kazuma to use V.A.T.S. and used Maria to shoot the .44 revolver out of his hand.

"Gah" yelled Severus as he held his hand in pain, "Ain't so tough now are you tough guy" taunted Kazuma, "You retched cur".

Severus began to charge head first as he took out unique machete variant handed only to those worthy within the ranks of the Legion called Machete Gladius, and he was dead set in slaying Kazuma.

Kazuma had stood his ground, and used V.A.T.S. once more and with El Burro he had needed only to take 2 swings before killing Cotton Cove's second in command.

Once the deed was done Kazuma looked at his Pip-Boy and as expected all the AP he used in V.A.T.S. was replenished thanks to his newly acquired perk, Grim Reapers Sprint, which replenish one's Action Points upon a successful kill in V.A.T.S.

In short Kazuma had became what he truly wanted to be, an unbeatable hero who can overcome anything and everything if he wanted to by himself.

"Kazuma look out!" shouted Aqua as Kazuma quickly picked up El Burro and at the cost of the sword itself was able to dodge an incoming bullet.

"Kazuma the Road Warrior, in the name of Caesar, I Aurelius of Phoenix shall annihilate from where you stand" said the leader of Cotton Cove, and Aqua's tormentor.

Upon catching his gaze, Aqua froze in place, unable to move as her body was in a state of full body stand still.

"I see that bitch you has opted to follow you, no matter as both of you are going to die today" said Phoenix as he aimed his rifle and took a shot at Aqua, as this got Kazuma scared.

Once more Kazuma did the selfish thing and took the bullet for her, and even in spite of having the Adamantine Perk, the bullet went through the upper portion to his right chest.

Aqua finally waking from her fight to note as Kazuma fell on top of her, "Kazuma" shouted Aqua with true concern in her tone, "Yeah, I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma as he checked his Pip-Boy to see that his torso was on the brink of being crippled.

"Why did you do that" demanded Aqua as she began to lift Kazuma's body and rested him over her, "Because I've gone through a hell of a lot traveling the Mojave to rescue you by the request of Eris. But also because I have regrets" coughed Kazuma.

"I regret leaving you and Megumin to fend for yourselves against the dragon, while I just hid and died like a punk… ever since that day I haven't forgiven myself and promised that if I was given a second chance than I'll fight with my all… even if I have to die for the sake of my party members" huffed Kazuma as Aqua began to hold him tightly.

"Be honest, was that something original and on the spot or a monologue from some anime you've long been hoping to use since forever" asked Aqua as she could care less that she had killed the mood.

Before Kazuma could scold Aqua, they heard a loud thud when they took note when Phoenix was approaching them.

"Enough, I've heard enough of your pitiful squabbles over past deeds" said Phoenix as he was coming at them with his machete Gladius.

Kazuma struggled to his feet as the man approached them, and just as he was ready to finish them, he was knocked to the side of a certain masochist turned into a frightening warrior.

"Sorry for the delay" Darkness said as she had Megumin behind her as they began to inject Kazuma with a stimpack while finally reuniting together back as the official party of Team Kazuma.

"Girls what are you doing here, what about the plan I had" Kazuma asked, "We'll explain later, besides it's just us against him" explained Megumin as it was really just them against the leader of Cotton Cove.

"A woman dares to strike me, how insulting" said Phoenix said as he was getting to his feet ready to chop them to pieces, only to realize he was both outmanned and outgunned as Team Kazuma had pointed some sort of firearm at the man.

"This can't be… in what hell do you profligates dare to crawl out from to not only oppose me, but to Caesar himself" demanded Phoenix as he knew that today his death was inevitable and had came today instead of Kazuma's.

"My name is Kazuma the Road Warrior, and from a personal message from Team Kazuma to that phony god king you follow, go fuck yourself bitch" said Kazuma before his part members went and wasted the man.

With Chris

She couldn't believe it, she had her doubts admitingly and was definitely a little concerned, but right there before her eyes, Kazuma had promised to save Aqua and took out a major base of the Legions, which will be a permanent matter as soon as they come back and release those containers of toxic waste as promised.

 _You're journey is far from ending Kazuma, but today you have relit the hope I've always had in you Kazuma,_ thought Chris as the radio behind them began to stop playing its current song as Mr. New Vegas began to give an update as to what was going on out in the Mojave.

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen both within and around New Vegas, this is Mr. New Vegas giving you an update on what's going on today. Rumors are spreading of a Courier making a name for herself as she not only helped the towns people of Goodsprings, but also helping the NCR with their Powder Gangers problem"_ began Mr. New Vegas.

" _Other than that, she has opted in aiding the Mojave's do gooders…"_ continued Mr. New Vegas only for him to step while on air before clearing his throat.

" _This just in, it seems that Kazuma the Road Warrior has succeeded in his mission to save a woman who claims to be a goddess, though from sources says based on appearance she does fit the bill. Other than that it seems that this seems to be the start of a beautiful alliance between the Mojave's messiah's, and hope to see more good deeds from here on out, this has been a news update from Mr. New Vegas"_ said Mr. New Vegas before continuing to play the same 15 tunes on loop throughout the day.

In the Lucky 38 Casino

At the top of the Casino's penthouse lies a man who has long since outlive not only as a human being but his own humanity as a face began to appear on the screen of this worlds current largest monitor.

"I take it you have an update for me Victor" asked the ominous figure on the screen, "I sure darn toot'n sir, it seems that the man holding on to your package happens to be none other than that Road Warrior fellow" replied Victor who happens to be the latest model in RobCo's personal use in automaton defense sentry bots.

"And where is this Road Warrior heading to now" asked the ominous voice, "Rumor has it that the man intends to come to the strip in the long run of his adventures" explained Victor.

"See to it that he along with anyone with him are allowed free VIP access into the Strip, but also ensure that he is properly escorted here to me face to face, are we clear Victor" said the ominous voice.

"You can count on me, I'll make sure he's treated like the president of the good ol' US of A, and escorted to you like one" said Victor, "Good, cause something tells me that this Road Warrior will be a valuable asset to my plans of achieving my goal" said the ominous voice before the screen on the monitor shut off, and yet his presence and gaze over the strip was always present.

 **Woo, hoped you guys enjoy today's chapter, but more importantly thank you guys for your support, speaking of if you guys went to help me out in picking out a title for Aqua, please leave your thoughts in the reviews otherwise I'll probably think of something at some point along with working on the next chapter.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza =3.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? VI**

 **Disclaimers I don't own either Kono Suba or Fallout: New Vegas, also I can't wait for Fallout: New California and if anybody knows if they plan to give it an Xbox One installment release please let me know, otherwise I need to either pay a few friends or an uncle to help me build a proper gaming PC from parts from La Pulga.**

Ever since Kazuma and company have rescued Aqua, things have gone back to normal, which means Kazuma has barely been able to get shite done.

In no short in one day did Kazuma began to remember and look back that in spite of the flaws of both Megumin and Darkness, both had better uses to him and their party.

When they began to check on her stat's based on her Pip-Boy, Kazuma was not surprise seeing how her intelligence was no more than three, but her luck being at the same level knew that she was going to be more than he bargained for.

Even if her Perception, Agility, and Charisma was practically better than his, it meant nothing to him so long as she won't be able to rank up, much less being a never ending jinx to his side.

What was even more infuriating was that she did the foolish thing and decided to spend her first Perk on something that is on the list of top 10 useless perks in the Fallout: New Vegas community.

Friend of the Night, allows the person to have a natural night vision perception when it gets dark, when there's already a chem and a few weapons within the Mojave that can grant that effect for them.

Since then, Kazuma has enforced that from here on he'll personally be distributing Aqua's skill and perk points until they get of this barren wasteland that they now call home.

If that wasn't bad enough, the Legion has been more persistent in trying to kill Kazuma and Company ever since their coupe de-Etta on Cotton Cove.

Even if they had the numbers, back tracking seem suicidal, so they had no choice but to keep moving forward since they had made a quick return and completing the mission for Sergeant Aston in bringing justice to Cotton Cove, along with turning in some valuable information and clearing out any ferals that remained in Camp Searchlight.

Right now they just barely made a quick pit stop out in Novac, as their goal now was to go up north to Vegas, while at the same time, Kazuma can take the time and help Aqua not only level up, but learn about the rules within the waste.

"Ok, thank you for your business" Kazuma said to Cliff, "No thank you for helping us sleep at ease knowing that we don't need to worry about any Legion coming their way over towards us" smiled Cliff as he handed Kazuma both the supplies and change he needed.

Upon heading back out the dinosaur, he took note that everyone was lounging around either polishing their weapons, or taking a snack break.

"We're ready to go Kazuma" asked Chris as she stood next to him leaning on the dinosaur behind her, "Yeah, let's go. Alright guys we're heading out" ordered Kazuma as everyone began to start their long journey to the Strip.

While this went on, Kazuma took notice of Chris and once again began to ask himself in his head the ultimate conspiracy theory that is Chris.

After the events in Cotton Cove, Kazuma had learned that this Chris just happen to be the Courier of the Mojave, the same one who rose from the grave and could either be the one who makes it place that'll remain either free from rule, annihilated from existence, becomes part of an ever growing republic, or turned back into the wonderland it was known for some hundred years ago.

In Kazuma's opinion the second bad ending to Fallout: New Vegas would be an independent New Vegas as this doesn't quite suit the Courier as they are as a person, since their dialogue options were to continuing traveling across the American Wasteland.

Kazuma for the longest part of his life, had either chosen either the NCR route or Mr. House, since one he believed to be more true and canon to the Fallout world story, while the other seems to be reasonably ambitious, yet didn't come off as to evil and had its own logic to it, in spite of what the original game developers say based on their opinion.

But back to his thoughts of Chris that doesn't involve either trying to steal her panties or seeing if he can seduce her.

So far she's been acting like the same Chris back in the other world, a thief with honor as she has no problem in getting her hands dirty if it means to bring good back into the Mojave.

So far she seems to not take the Legion so highly, and doesn't even care about Benny or even the Platinum Chip Kazuma had been carrying for her since forever.

When talked about, and this was solely between the 2 of them, as to the purpose and power the Platinum Chip could do if given to 3 out of 4 of the big factions, she had insisted that Kazuma be the one to carry it around him.

Otherwise she seems to be the only other person Kazuma is able to talk to without it resulting into a snarky insult or sarcastic remark.

Right now the group had long left Novac and were currently passing by the Gibson Scrap yard, where they were going to meet up with Old Lady Gibson.

"Well howdy youngsters, to what can I do for you" greeted O.L.G., "Greetings, we were wondering if we can do some trade for supplies" said Kazuma, "Shoot, what can you do you for".

"I was hoping to buy off that sawed off double barrel off you" asked Kazuma, "Now hold on, I know I'm the type to sell and trade just about anything, but the Big Boomer is not for sale, I mean how do expect to have an old woman such as myself to defend her from either Legion or those raiders that tend to pester me" said O.L.G.

"Along with a 1,000 caps, I'll throw in an NCR standard Service Rifle" offered Kazuma, "Deal" said O.L.G., as they made a quick exchange before continuing off on their adventures.

"What's so special about that Shotgun you were so eager to spend all those caps on" grumbled Aqua as she was more angry that Kazuma was willing to spend that cash on a gun that were a dime a dozen to her than booze, which surprisingly states on her pip-boy that she ain't addicted to.

"In the Mojave wasteland alone, lies scattered around some unique weapon variations ready to be ripe for the picking" explained Kazuma as he began to holster Big Boomer over his left hip where El Burro use to reside.

"But you already got that big gun on your back, why go for something as tiny as that old thing that looks like it's ready to break apart any minute" asked Aqua.

"The gun I have on my back fires 20 gauge, as appose to Big Boomer which fires 12 gauge" explained Kazuma, before Chris stopped in her tracks and began to use the Gobi Desert Rifle to catch a glimpse what's not far from them.

"Legion are coming at us" said Chris as Boone began to ready his rifle, "Waiting on your orders ma'am" said Boone as his blood boiled knowing he'll get to kill some more Legion today.

"Kazuma, you and your party got this" asked Chris as Kazuma began to quip Big Boomer, "If things get hairy you know what to do" Kazuma said as Darkness slid on her Power fist, Megumin taking out some Grenades, and Aqua being dragged with Kazuma pulling her by her hand.

Ever since there time shared in the tent during operation rescue the useless goddess, it was one day of awkward distance from one another and minimal conversation to the entirety going back as if nothing happened between the 2.

Like in the past when he forced into being on the spot when confronting both Megumin and Darkness in the past, Kazuma didn't seem to think much of Aqua, yet that didn't mean they weren't without some other problems.

Ever since Aqua did admit to being fully aware that Kazuma would touch himself at night in those stables and was indeed thinking of her when pleasing himself, and could even see him clearly had made Kazuma suffered for a bit.

If it wasn't for being self conscious about Aqua having that stupid perk she got, it would be Ed-e who doesn't need to sleep and was monitoring everything and anything.

In short Kazuma was having a bad case of blue balls, and wants to do nothing else but get to Gomorrah and not only relieve himself but become a man in the process.

Aqua mean while was actually dealing with her own turmoil about her feelings for Kazuma along with Darkness and Megumin.

While Darkness and Megumin were certain that they did like Kazuma, and came out exclaiming followed by waiting for an answer, Aqua was a different case all together.

While she was ready to have a drunk consensual fornication with Kazuma, both had agreed they thought she might die that day and were just in the moment when it all happened.

Even when all was said and done Aqua was left with a feeling of something being completely unrequited in her heart and it all revolve around Kazuma.

So getting the treatment of being constantly near Kazuma always got her to smile, even if he would give her hard time during or before facing danger around the Mojave.

"Waaahhh, I don't want to face those slavers" cried Aqua, "For the love of Eris, we face a squad of Legion not that long ago" stated Kazuma only to get punched by Aqua.

"You apostate, why the hell would you blurt the name of a different goddess in vein when you got me right here next to you" cried Aqua, "At least Eris was more useful than you, and she did it while I was dead" stated Kazuma as Aqua continued to pout as she began to lift her weathered 10mm pistol.

"Hey Kazuma here they come" Megumin said as she chucked a grenade and waited before seeing the Legion scattered around while taking out 2 of their Decanus with one grenade.

"In coming" Darkness said as she began charging up to a Prime who was only armed with just a machete, which only prompted in dying faster, thanks to the amount of combat perks Darkness has acquired over their time in the Mojave.

The last one was a Veteran Legionary as he wasn't quite as better armed than a Decanus, but was above those of Legion Prime as he began to take aim with a cowboy repeater he had on hand.

"Aqua cover me" ordered Kazuma as he began to charge in as Aqua began to take aim and fired away at the veteran's general direction and manage to lay 2 shots in his right arm.

Seeing how this was his chance, Kazuma had went out of his way and tackled down the man before pressing Big Boomer over his face before pulling the trigger.

Once things cleared up, Aqua began to take notice of her pip-boy informing that she had leveled up along with her other party members, except Kazuma.

"So what do you guys think, Mojave Kill of the Week or what" asked Kazuma, "I gotta disagree, and say the Mojave Kill of the Week went to Megumin when she lured that gang of Jackals into an impromptu trap with one land mine" commented Cass.

"Ooh, Cass you know how to break a man's heart" teased Kazuma, "I'm pretty sure she can break more of a man than anyone here" whispered Megumin to the girls of Team Kazuma.

"Until then, let's loot the corpses for anything we can sell at the 188 Trading Post, when we get there" Kazuma said as he began to search first as he was hoping to gain some either extra bullets, and caps for the party he's in.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that Kazuma" said Chris, ""Why, what's on your thought" asked Kazuma, "I was thinking that instead of all of us heading towards HELIOS ONE, how about we split up and meet you at the 188 Trading Post".

"You sure you want to do that" asked Kazuma, "I figured you want to reconnect with your team and gain some XP in the process" Chris said with a smile as Kazuma figured her words had merit to it.

"Ok, we'll see you there, try not to get killed now" Kazuma said as they shook on it, "Watch out for Legion" said Chris back as her party began to part, but not without Cass passing by Kazuma and swatting his ass.

"Behave yourself lover boy" Cass said as she got a kick in seeing a startled Kazuma jolt from Cass' flirtatious approach, before she turned to the girls in Kazuma's party, "You girls should know you bagged yourselves a real man".

Upon hearing that and seeing what Cass did got the girls feeling differently, with Darkness blushing up a storm from both envy and the thoughts of possibly the situations she could talk Kazuma into.

Megumin was feeling a little territorial as she was tempted to send Cass to kingdom come while pouting as Aqua did something out of the ordinary and went and clingged herself on to Kazuma while glaring, rather cutely, at Cass.

Once Chris and her party left Kazuma and company took a moment and look at Aqua and how she was still clinging onto Kazuma.

Kazuma instantly began to blush before finding the nerve to clear his throat, "Uh, Aqua could you please let go of me now" Kazuma said casually, as Aqua began to realize what her actions had caused her to do, before completely jumping back and began to be a social mess as she began to blush and flail her arms around.

"What, why would I dare to even be close let along cling to a perverted, lolicon, sex offending, scoundrel of the Mojave when there are more better guys out there, who are willing to worship and pamper a goddess and all I ask is that they pray to me 3 times a day offer me booze and all the food I want" Aqua said as she was truly covering her feelings while Kazuma was pissed and was just about ready to spill the beans to everyone what happened between them in the tent.

"I mean I'm grateful and all that Kazuma and you guys risked your lives to rescue me, but I would never ever develop feelings for him, so don't think about what I said or implying like those clichés from the animes this NEET use to watch because I don't care about him in that way, no way , no how, sotellmewhythehellisthissoembarrassingandsoawkward, andwhythehelldoesthisseemtoonlyhappentome" ranted Aqua.

 **-Pause-**

 **I'm sorry I just needed a breather before we can continue.**

…

 **Ok I'm good to go and continue the story.**

 **-Continue-**

At this point Aqua had already cracked as everyone began to back away and give her, her moment like they did in the past and tune out her ranting before they could even continue their adventure.

Later

After they manage to gather their barrings, the team finally made it to HELIOS ONE and were treated like celebrities when Kazuma had introduced themselves as to who they are.

"So, you're that Road Warrior who literally crawled into Cotton Cove and came out leaving that place completely destroyed for any more Legion activity" smiled Lt. Haggerty.

"That's right" Kazuma said casually, as the Lt. decided to eye the rest of his party, but notice that there was one more with them as she wore a familiar looking Vault 13 jumpsuit on as she and every NCR soldier knows that only a certain group of people ever donned those jumpsuits and have shown great promise in the aiding and growing future to the NCR.

"Say, who's your friend in the all blue" asked Lt. Haggerty, "This is our 4th and missing party member that we rescued in Cotton Cove" began Kazuma as the Lt. zoned him out and approached Aqua.

"Ma'am are you from California" asked Lt. Haggerty as Aqua looked over her shoulders to see that Kazuma was giving a thumbs up and nodding yes to play along, yet somehow this manage to fly over the goddess' head.

"No, I am not I am actually a goddess" Aqua said proudly as this got Lt. Haggerty to stay on alert as Kazuma could feel the pressure of the world going around and finally destroy his streak of accumulated good luck he had before rescuing the goddess of disadvantage and handicaps.

"You want to run that by me again" asked Lt. Haggerty as she was ready to have Kazuma and company arrested for potential theft and trespassing on secured grounds within NCR territory.

"Please forgive her, she has no idea what she's talking about" Kazuma said as he came around to intervene, "You see if you check on her pip-boy here you can see her intelligence is on par with nothing than a mere cretin".

It was true as they both checked Aqua's pip-boy as her intelligence was no more than 3, as this caused Lt. Haggerty to focus her attention to Kazuma back again.

"We are from California, we just came here for a chance to get some cash and do some good within the Republic, in our own way" explained Kazuma as he began to sweat up a storm.

"Ok, though can you tell me where your friend is from" asked Lt. Haggerty as Aqua was ready to talk but Kazuma covered her mouth before she blows there bluff.

"We're not so sure entirely, all we know is that from what she told us that she was sent out of her tribe to do some good out east, which we assume they mean here in the Mojave, and all they gave her was that jumpsuit as a parting gift and whatever else she had on her person at the time" explained Kazuma.

"Ok, just checking" Lt. Haggerty said as Kazuma began to relax his muscles as Aqua released his grip from her and look ready to shoot Kazuma for some many reasons.

"So does your friend have a name or something" asked the Lt. as she raised an eyebrow as she wasn't sure what to expect.

"My name is Aqua the Goddess of Water" Aqua said proudly as she took a stance as Lt. Haggerty stared for a minute before deadpanning a look that read 'she's joking'.

Seeing this caused Aqua to fall back and was on the brink of tears as she looked at Kazuma with eyes of pity and sympathy.

"Well we did went with the flow and had agreed to call her Aqua, but the goddess part we left out" Kazuma said as this inevitably got Aqua to cry as everyone tried their hardest to ignore the scene before them.

"But we do call her the Oasis Beauty" Kazuma said as saying this caused him to blush, and although he knew why, he'd ignore those reasons and feelings for his own benefit.

Hearing that did got Aqua to stop crying as her reaction became like everyone else, with all the girls feeling their hearts being tugged at as Lt. Haggerty let out a sly smile.

"Aqua the Oasis Beauty, heh I'll be sure to spread the word around" Lt. Haggerty said as she finally let them inside HELIOS ONE so they can finally go and complete their quest.

Once inside they passed by the guard at the registering table before going down the halls where the girls went and cornered him.

"Ok Kazuma spill it" Megumin said as she and Darkness had an angry blush on their face, "What are you guys talking about" Kazuma said playing it cool, as this didn't do him any good.

"We're talking about going around and calling Aqua the Oasis Beauty" Darkness said as she and Megumin burned their eyes into Kazuma's very soul as they had for a long time something happened between the 2 in Cotton Cove.

"Look it was in the spot, I had to say something that was reasonably a good cover story and to keep Aqua from causing a scene" stated Kazuma as this got the girls to relax a little from their assumption before Aqua spoke up.

"Kazuma" began Aqua as Kazuma quickly turned to her to quip his catchphrase, "Yes I'm Kazuma" he said, "Did you really mean what you said".

"That is, calling me an Oasis Beauty and thinking me as one" asked Aqua as she began to blush alongside Kazuma as he turned his head away and slipped past the girls, "Let's hurry and get this Quest over with" Kazuma said as she began to lead the group so they couldn't see his continuous blushing face.

Hearing this left Megumin with more questions but were more than certain their thoughts on the matter was right on the spot as to Aqua and Kazuma potentially becoming a thing.

Aqua was left knowing that Kazuma didn't answer her question, for now, but he neither confirmed nor deny it, and if she knew Kazuma, she could only hope that he had indeed feelings for Aqua in that sense and left her with a happy feeling.

Time Skip

Eventually the team had met face to face with a man so obnoxiously self centered and stupid, he made Aqua look like a better human being, or deity that is.

His name was the self proclaimed Mr. Fantastic as Kazuma manage to dupe the man out of the dudes caps before ignoring him and talking to his more competent co-worker, Ignacio.

After a brief conversation with the man, they found out he was with the Followers of the Apocalypse and was stationed here to ensure the NCR doesn't turn this facility into the ultimate power weapon.

After hearing his side of the story and request the team humbly went on their quest to divide HEILOS's ONE power across the Mojave equally and not activating the weapon.

Once they did they'd exiting out with the man encampment where they began narrowly avoid traps left by the NCR to the control terminals before entering within the tower of HELIOS ONE where they began to make up a plan.

"Say Kazuma" began Megumin, "Yes I'm Kazuma" Kazuma said in response, "Who are the Followers of the Apocalypse exactly".

"The Followers of the Apocalypse are a group of this world's most brilliant scientist and genius's with the goal to eventually of using science and technology to rebuild the human race back to what it was, the difference being that unlike another certain group, they don't hoard the tech to themselves and claim this is how they plan to save mankind, and use the confiscated tech on anyone who opposes them" explained Kazuma.

"Wait there's a similar group like them" asked Darkness, "I'm talking about the Brotherhood of Steel, but that's a story for a different day" continued Kazuma.

"So as I was saying, the Followers of the Apocalypse try their hardest to help those in need who are in need of help and don't discriminate on anyone be it, human, ghouls, Super Mutants, Great Khan's or NCR, though this causes the impression that these are just a bunch of pencil pushing eggheads who can't defend themselves, but they thought of a backup plan to hire a private band of mercenary to ensure that neither they nor their clients get injured in the case that if things get a little out of hand" continued Kazuma.

"Otherwise these people spend their lives developing medicine to help those that are injured, sick, or addicted, while developing technology for farming, and making the lives of everyone else a little more easier" concluded Kazuma.

"Now enough of the history lesson, let's focus on getting in here without making this more difficult on us than it needs to be" began Kazuma as he used the assorted scrap surrounding them as a means to use as models.

"You see there's machine gun turrets around the area, and are set to be activated upon motion detection, what's more we also got to deal with sentry bots and dreaded Mr. Gutsy" began Kazuma.

"Wait what's a Mr. Gutsy" asked Megumin as Kazuma realized that up until recently they have yet to see or face against machines or turrets of any kind when coming to the Mojave.

"How do I explain, a Mr. Gutsy is a robot with" began Kazuma but was cut off when asked "What's a robot" said Darkness as Kazuma knew this was going to be a challenge to explain.

"Picture a golem, made of metal that shoots both plasma and fire, and is a real bitch trying to take down, and that itself is a Mr. Gutsy in a nutshell" began Kazuma as the girls began to picture something that looked more like a Metal Gear in their heads.

"There are other types of robots, like how there are other type of ghouls so when facing against them, don't attack them until I give the first attack, or if they're trying to rip you from limb from limb" Kazuma said as he said this more towards Megumin and Darkness who are never going to shake off the fact they had massacred a bunch of innocent ghouls.

"So how do you suggest we do this" asked Darkness, across the way is a locked room, if you girls wait to let me unlock it, and disarm any traps along the way, I'll come back and sneak in Megumin where I hope we can use her to hack the terminal and have all the sentry turrets to attack the bots before deactivating them" planned out Kazuma.

"Seems like a good plan so far" Darkness said with a smile, "Don't you think Megumin? Megumin?".

Both Kazuma and Darkness took note that neither Megumin nor Aqua were around and both began to worry and question where they ran off to, before hearing a loud explosion.

"Kazuma! Kazuma Sama! Save me~!" cried Aqua from the other side of the room as they heard a loud maniacal laugh followed by more explosions.

"GOD DAMN IT" shouted Kazuma angrily as he and Darkness ran to save their party members butts.

 **And we're done with this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it was more on a lower note of adventuring and insightful compared to last chapter, but then again that's my play style when playing Fallout New Vegas to begin with.**

 **Also this chapter goes to my fellow dude and follower kaizero6, who helped me in suggesting the title of Aqua, and for an idea I will implement into the story when that time arrives.**

 **Other than that, thanks for being patient and for your guys' support, and hope to see you when the new chapter arrives.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? VII**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout: New Vegas, also don't worry about shipping and what not, when it's time to show and tell you guys will know in advance.**

It was stupidly close for the party to be kissing death so soon after their reunion, but somehow they made it out in one peace.

Well, aside from the huge enlarge bumps on the top of both Megumin's and Aqua's head, which they had received after from Kazuma when he put on the power fist and bopped them over the head for obvious reasons.

Luckily Darkness came and took back her glorified puncher, and using her own strength had decked Kazuma to the ground with a light scolding from her, before it was time for Kazuma to lecture both Megumin and Aqua.

"I am very disappointed in you girls, normally I'd expect this sort of shit back home for different reasons, but for your current reasons here, based on each of your stats is unforgiving" Kazuma said as Megumin and Aqua were sitting on their legs while listening to Kazuma for what has to be said.

"Like seriously, I'd at least expect this from you Aqua, but from you Megumin for not only starting, but dragging Aqua along makes me question how bullshit my existence is at times" continued Kazuma as the girls really had no valid excuses for what they'd done.

"Now if you 2 promise to not do this shit ever again, then I can say mission accomplished for now" said Kazuma as he began to sit next to Aqua and upgrade her stats on her pip-boy.

Since Kazuma had designated himself in being in charge of distributing Aqua's skill points and perks, he put the time and effort into making sure it went all into medicine as they were in desperate need of someone with those skill points for the time being.

"Almost there and we're done" said Kazuma as Aqua began to eagerly see what she had upgraded her skills in only to quickly pout when it was for medicine points.

"Hey Kazuma" Aqua said with a grumpy face as Kazuma was distributing his skill points in sneak so far, "Yes, I'm Kazuma" he said not paying attention to Aqua.

"Why are you only upgrading my medicine skill" asked Aqua as her voice visibly said unpleased, "Cause you were useful to us when it came to medicine before, so why fix what wasn't broken" Kazuma said as Aqua began to pounce over him.

"What do you mean by fix what isn't broken, you scoundrel of the Mojave" said Aqua with venom, "I'm sorry, but now instead of solely being the goddess of debt, you're now the goddess of jinx and bad luck" Kazuma said as he manage to get Aqua off him, before stealing something off her body.

Aqua wouldn't have guessed since nearly at the 85 mark in sneak, Kazuma was able to pick pocket people while standing, and what he got from Aqua this time in a first time was her panties.

Unfortunately he didn't get the same reaction like he would from most woman as Aqua began to tackle Kazuma down, "See what I mean, perverted, lolicon, scoundrel virgin NEET" yelled Aqua.

Kazuma was ready to yell back and bring up how both nearly lost their chastity's back at Cotton Cove, but was stopped when Megumin joined in and kicked him in the sides.

"Stupid perverted scoundrel" yelled Megumin as this forced Darkness to intervene and break up the fight.

"Ok guy's break it up or you can kiss goodbye to grilled mantis steak tonight and instead enjoy some god knows how old squirrel on a stick" said Darkness as this got the girls off Kazuma as he began to sit up and dust himself up.

"Now that we got that out of our systems, let's go and meet up with Chris and the others already" Darkness as she began to lead everyone to 188 Trading Post.

Later

Once they had arrived at their destination, they saw Chris and the others over the bridge standing next to someone familiar that Kazuma knew was going to be worth back tracking towards.

"Kazuma you made it in one piece" waved Chris as Kazuma and company made towards the ever growing group, "I had no doubt lover boy would make it out alive" smiled Cass.

"With me around, the Mojave has nothing to fear" Kazuma said confidently before he eyed the new party member of Team Chris.

"I don't think we've meet yet, names Kazuma" greeted the growing hero of the Mojave, "So I've heard" the new girl said as she was ready to shake hands with Kazuma with her power, but quickly retracted back when she realized what hand she was about to use.

"My name is Veronica, I like long walks on the sand and punching things to death" greeted Veronica before greeting everyone around Team Kazuma.

"So you decided to join Team Chris" asked Darkness, "Yes, yes I have" Veronica said happily as only 2 of her party members were giving her the 'I got my eye on you look' but one went the extra length to have the safety on his weapon off.

"Hey Veronica, come closer" Kazuma said as he wanted to whisper something in Veronica's ear, "Sorry, but I'm not into guys" Veronica stated as this took everyone, but Kazuma aback.

"GL GL GL GL GL GL GL GL" whispered Aqua under her breath, as Darkness, Chris, and Cass had a blush on their faces.

Ed-e just made a playful whistling call, via beeping in the same pattern tone, Raul was left unfazed, Boone had cocked his brow while giving a light chuckle, and Megumin just wasn't ready to meet someone like this IRL yet.

Kazuma rolled his eyes and waved her over as Veronica played along, and brought her ear towards Kazuma's mouth.

"You're with the Brotherhood of Steel in the Hidden Valley Bunker" said Kazuma as this got Veronica wide eyed.

"Don't worries I won't say a thing, I just need a favor from you" Kazuma said with a warm smile, "Hey lover boy, take a hint she likes to eat carpet instead of dick" said Cass as this got everyone around her blushing.

"Besides you already got 3 girls by your side, and if they've yet to give you a quickie, I guess I can do you a solid this one time if you like" Cass said with a fiendish smile.

Hearing this got Kazuma to blush heavily, and began to nose bleed a little, though he can argue that it was genuinely the heat of the Mojave getting the best of him.

Like before Megumin felt her trigger finger itch as she began to unholster Ol' Betsy off her back, as Darkness stood there with both hands on her cheeks and mouth open as she was appalled but such a proclamation by Cass.

Aqua had began to attach herself on to Kazuma again as she began to glare at Cass, "No one's allowed to have Kazuma's virginity other than us" exclaimed Aqua, not knowing this was taken the wrong way from everyone.

"What the hell are you talking about, my virginity is my business, and who I do it with is my business you spoiled goddess" yelled Kazuma as everyone began bursting into fits of laughter towards the expense of Aqua and Kazuma.

Kazuma because he was both a virgin forever cock blocked and cause he's unaware that he has a girl with him who wants to keep him towards herself, while they laughed at Aqua because she was so damn cute for being territorial.

Time Skip

After agreeing to head off into the strip in advance, the members of Team Kazuma and Veronica decided to make a daring trip back down south west to meet up with the Brotherhood of Steel.

The only issue they had was that they had to be sush-sush and hush-hush about it, since the NCR are determined to annihilate the remaining Brotherhood of Steel members still lingering in the west.

Other than that, Veronica was able to brighten everyone's day by her personality and unique conversation, which was a good thing as Kazuma was clearly not in the mood to talk about what had happened at the 188 trading post.

Once everyone had finished laughing, Aqua had broken her grasp from Kazuma and kept a distance from her as she had a sad look on her face.

Kazuma wanted to feel bad, yet he didn't want to bring up their story quite yet, as he knows this very well after watching so many anime that the moment that girls start removing their clothes, that's when they start acting aggressive.

Don't get him wrong, nothing sounds more awesome than to someday lose his virginity and exclaim to the world that he is now a man, and even though he had his entire party members ready to hop and bone him, he had reasons rather not to.

Megumin because to Kazuma's eyes is still considered to be a minor and wouldn't be caught dead wanting to touch her, and still lacked the necessary sex appeal to his taste until she's older.

Darkness was a masochist and that was no secret, and all though Kazuma can admit to be a bit of a dick towards woman, there are some things you don't want to stick your dick in.

Aqua's major flaw was her personality and the fact her stats seems to always collide against with Kazuma in one way or another, but even then slowly was Kazuma overlooking this after Aqua had taken his first kiss.

Right now Kazuma has a lot to think about and he'd rather dwell on the idea of who he'd like to do it with, or better yet who he'd like to be with in general with later on.

Right now they had taken the rest of the day to head to Novac as night began to set, and all were ready to call it a night as Art went to Cliff Briscoe instead of Jeannie May Crawford as he had a feeling since Chris had already recruited Boone.

Once they made it towards the hollowed out Dinosaur, Kazuma had told the girls to wait as he went to make arrangements with Cliff by himself.

"Kazuma, I wasn't expecting to see you for a while since you were dead set about going to the strip" smiled Cliff, "Ya know shit happens to people in the Mojave" Kazuma said casually, "I here you".

"So I take it you want to take the night to rest" asked Cliff, "That be great" said Kazuma as he began to dig in his pockets for some caps, but Cliff put his hands up and stopped him.

"No need to pay since you've done so much for us, so here are 2 keys to 2 rooms, I hope you enjoy your stay" Cliff said as he handed Kazuma keys to the room his party will be staying at.

"Regardless I was hoping I can do some shopping" Kazuma said, "Sure thing Kazuma" Cliff said.

Outside

While Kazuma was doing his thing, his party members had taken the time to cook a late dinner consisting of Brahmin Steak with Sugar Bombs, while the adults had some sort of booze to drink while Megumin happily enjoyed her Nuka-Cola.

"So you girls have seem to know Kazuma since forever, what's he really like" asked Veronica as she was going to be told so many things that are not far from the truth yet are still are far cry from it.

"He's a perverted scoundrel who enjoys tormenting me by either being greedy with his money and constantly puts my life at risk while thinking about me when he touches himself at night" Aqua stated bluntly.

"He's addicted to girls with Tig ol' Bitties, yet knows the importance of us Crimson Demons and our values and has been an excellent explosive buddy for me" Megumin said as she was popping the cap off her second bottle.

"A man who cares deeply for us, yet knows how to really get a girl where she wants it, though he's yet to given me only physical treatment just once and it was amazing" Darkness said with a perverted grin.

Hearing all this caused Veronica to give a dumbfounded look before shrugging her shoulders and feel a sense of relief not being with Kazuma.

"Exactly what sort of lies you girls are spreading" demanded Kazuma as he had tick mark over his head with a hunting rifle over his back.

"Kazuma" all the girls said, "Yes I'm Kazuma" Kazuma said as he went to sit between Darkness and Veronica as he began to eat his dinner, before Aqua snatched his beer away.

"What the hell are you doing you goddess of jinx and debt" Kazuma said angrily, which in turn got Aqua angry, "That's rich coming from a guy who went and wasted our money on another gun when we got plenty" Aqua said back.

"This is one of those unique weapons I was talking about you little bitch" as Kazuma got up from his seat and began to snatch Aqua's bottle of wine, but her reflexes kicked in for once as she grabbed the other end of the bottle and began to tug it back.

"Who are you to not only call me a bitch, but to take my precious wine from a goddess of water you perverted lolicon bastard scoundrel of the Mojave" yelled Aqua as they began to play tug of war for a minute.

"Is this how they act on a daily basis" asked Veronica, "Like brother and sister" Megumin said casually, "I kind of envy them, oh how I wish I can be in quarrels with Kazuma like so" Darkness said with a blush as Veronica began to make a sly grin.

"I get it, these 2 are in love with each other and neither one is ready to admit it, or even say let's have angry make up sex" Veronica said with a fox like smile causing everyone to stop what they were doing and blush.

But out of everyone, no other people blushed harder than Aqua and Kazuma as they were redder than beats as they dropped the wine bottle and let it break on the table before turning to Veronica.

"Like I would dare to have sex with him/her" both said in unison as they began to fluster uncomfortably as Veronica got a kick out of this before everyone continued to eat dinner but they did it in silence.

Later

Once they had finished dinner they had all called it a night, with it somehow meaning that Aqua and Kazuma shared a room while the rest slept in a different one.

Once they had left their gear to rest and locked the doors behind them, Aqua was the first to get ready for sleep as she undid her boots from the vault suit before slipping under the covers, but was grumbling under her breath.

Kazuma could picture why as he began to search through the room and found a bucket, before approaching Aqua and searched his inventory before handing Aqua some wine he had saved.

" Sorry for ruining your dinner" Kazuma said as Aqua quickly snatched her bottle from Kazuma's grip before popping the top off.

"You should really be treating a goddess like yours truly this more often, and then maybe I'll bless you to find a girl who can tolerate you" Aqua said as Kazuma rolled his eyes and began to go to sleep himself.

Time Skip

 **Also this is where it get's mature from here, so you've been warned.**

Kazuma had waited for Aqua to finish her bottle and sleep, before he had sneaked his way out of bed and into the restroom.

Once he felt he was safe, he began to dig through his pockets and began to pull out Aqua's panties as he began to breath heavily as he began to undo the bottom of his pants.

 _That stupid goddess,_ thought Kazuma as he began to grip his hard aching shaft as he began to sniff Aqua's panties and start stroking his member.

For days it seems that Kazuma was suffering a case of blue balls as he felt his dick began to pulse both in pain and a sense of pleasure as he was getting turning on by the scent of Aqua's vital regions.

 _Why the hell do I gotta bust a damn nut for a bitch goddess out of all people,_ thought Kazuma as he tried to think of either Wiz, Yunyun, or even Darkness and their colossal knockers.

But no, all he could think about is Aqua and her scent since the first time since forever as he began to make like grunts of pleasure before he let his fantasy's of Aqua getting the best of him.

" _Tell me Kazuma, isn't my fellatio unmatched by anyone_ " said the fantasy Aqua as Kazuma pictured her slipping her tongue under his foreskin passed his throbbing head as his cock began to twitch out in anticipation.

At this point his legs jolted as he slid onto the floor as he began to shuffle his shaft faster and faster and letting out more frequent grunts.

" _Wow Kazuma, did you get bigger, do you want to go and fill my goddess pussy with your cum_ " said fantasy Aqua with a lustful look in her eyes as she began shaking her hips to the speed Kazuma's hands were going.

And just as he pictured giving Aqua a cream pie, Kazuma began to finally cum as it felt so good after forever, and went as far as to jerk himself harder and faster upon initially cumming as he wanted it all out his body before the night had ended.

Now tired and in a hot mess state, Kazuma was huffing in satisfaction as he just sat there for a minute and could care what happens to the world now.

"…Aqua.." panted Kazuma as he wasn't aware that he said Aqua's name in his current state of mind as he began to smirk at the sight of the white splattered stains he left on the bathroom floor.

"Now I'm in control" Kazuma said to himself as he stood up and wiped his hands on the wall before slipping his pants back on as he washed his hands after the whole ordeal.

Once Kazuma cleaned himself up, he had snucked his way back into bed, and like Aqua who was happy to sleep with booze by her side, he was happy to relieve himself from backed up stress as he began to instantly slumber.

Unknown to Kazuma, Aqua was aware what had happened and thanks to the friend of the night perk had seen everything and heard what Kazuma said.

So it was a good thing she moved quick and Kazuma didn't move the sheets, cause if he did, he would have seen Aqua with her jumpsuit zipper halfway pulled down as she had one hand on her wet box and the other one covering her mouth.

 _Stupid Kazuma,_ thought Aqua as she would have been more than happy if they did it tonight since this is the first time they've ever had any privacy with just the 2 of them since forever.

But until that day arrives, Aqua has to deal with the idea of both of them touching themselves as they fantasized about the other for the time being.

The Next Day

Morning had arrived and Kazuma was the first to wake up and leave the hotel room as left Aqua to rest some more.

As soon as he'd stepped outside, he was greeted with no one else but Darkness, "Morning Kazuma" greeted Darkness, "Morning Lady Lalatina" yawned Kazuma, "I told you not to call me that".

"Anyways, what's for breakfast" asked Kazuma as he got a kick from messing with Darkness after for a while now, "Your choice of either Gecko steak or 200 year old Sugar Bombs and Salisbury Steak" Darkness said as all of that sounds unpleasing overall, but beggars can't be choosers in the wasteland.

"I'll take some sugar bombs today" said Kazuma as he and Darkness went to walk towards the cooking spot that was meant for anyone to use and picnic table combo.

"So what's on our agenda for today" asked Darkness, "We're going to meet the Brotherhood of Steel just as planned, gain some good rep, and stay on their good side and maybe we get to use and earn us some power armor" said Kazuma.

"I forgot to ask you from the other day, who are the brotherhood of steel exactly" asked Darkness.

"The Brotherhood of Steel is a grand faction, or better yet was a grand faction that had originated from the West Coast out in a military base in California. And while they're not the great or pose as a threat here on the West, they sure as hell are a force to be reckon with, out East" began Kazuma as they arrived at the cooking station.

"Why is that" asked Darkness, "I was getting to that, you see the Brotherhood of Steel follow a code that was passed since the great war, and they have a main objection to gather and hoard technology for themselves in the sake of keeping it out of the reach of mankind for they fear that mankind will ultimately be the one to kill us all as they almost did 200 years ago, yet they're not above using it for themselves and on others should they be a threat worth stopping" Kazuma said.

"At least that's what their main principle was, and they still try to hold up to here out in the west, out in the east is a different story" continued Kazuma.

"The East Coast Brotherhood of Steel decided to take a crusade across America and by making a permanent halt on anything destructive to mankind, and considering how this nation's capitol is on the other side from where we're at, it seemed like the Brotherhood was off to making names and legends" continued Kazuma.

"Though the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel, had unintentional other plans as he passed by a place that was once known as Pittsburg and had a change of heart as he took a new approach that would view the Brotherhood in a more heroic light, when he decided to send his troops to kill every abomination in the city and save any child who wasn't infected, and recruited them into their ranks, and this lead to them allowing other outsiders to join their group, as they decided to put their plans of hoarding technology to a halt and instead help those who can't help themselves" said Kazuma.

"It sounds like this Brotherhood of Steel out in the east are like the knights and crusaders back at our world" Darkness said as she was almost done cooking breakfast.

"Funny how you should say that, since they are ranked and titled that of knightly hood, as the younglings are called Squires, and as they get older you can either be a Scribe or be a Knight and eventually gain the title of Paladin, while their leader is referred to as Elder" Kazuma said As Darkness began to beam hearing there is such thing as a group of people who want to uphold their duties made by their kings and show chivalry to everyone around.

"Now I really can't wait to go and meet the Brotherhood" said Darkness as she and Kazuma began to set their table for breakfast.

"There's a lot more to the Brotherhood of Steel, and their history and that's not even tackling on how they own an entire bunker filled with all sorts of energy weapons and most importantly Power Armor" said Kazuma as he concluded the story from there for the time being.

"What is power armor" asked Darkness, "You'll see what I mean once we see them as everyone within the Brotherhood are always wearing it wherever they go" said Kazuma as he notice that everyone was coming to join them for breakfast.

"Morning guys" yawned Megumin, "Morning" said Darkness as everyone began to sit down, but instead of Aqua usually sitting next to Kazuma, she sat across from him with her cheeks getting some red to it.

"You alright Aqua" asked Megumin as Aqua jolted as she began to devour her food, "What's it to you shut in NEET" said Aqua as she refused to look Kazuma eye to eye.

"Well" Kazuma said sarcastically as he began to eat as well as everyone could tell something went on, but it seems that's mainly coming from just Aqua this time around.

Regardless the girls will definitely confront them about this one day, but the truth is they already know what might have went down, but they would at least like to know without further speculating with their imaginations.

And since they could tell this was going to be a quite breakfast, they began to tune their Pip-Boys and listened to the radio.

At Hoover Dam

The reputation Kazuma and company have been acquiring has been spreading like wildfire since they found out that he was the one who lead the assault on Cotton Cove and halted any further Legion troop advancement.

Along with gaining some positive reputation around where they go, and you got yourselves some ideal new heroes to be put down and written within the history books of the NCR.

So it was no surprise that this would get the attention to that of both General Oliver and President Kimball as they had plans to greet these young heroes.

"General" said an NCR Private as he stepped through his commanding officer's office and saluted the man as he handed him a portfolio before quickly making his exit.

Once General Oliver found out it was the gathered information of Kazuma and company he sent his top researchers and rangers to gather information of, he put aside what he was doing and look though their files.

"Kazuma Satou, a.k.a. the Road Warrior, blah, blah, blah" Oliver said out loud as he was skim reading anything he found unnecessary before finding his exploits in Cotton Cove.

Once he was done reading the along with his deeds in Nipton and the Trading Post, he began to smile before setting the rest of the files aside as he went through his liquor cabinet as he stared out into the window that overlook most of Hoover Dam.

He had poured himself a shot of whiskey before setting the bottle down as he overlooked not only to Hoover Damn and the Mojave, but what the NCR is about to achieve.

"I drink to you out of respect Road Warrior" General Oliver said as he shot the shot down his throat before reading the rest of the files on our heroes.

 **And we're done, so much has happened and many more will happen as well, and I don't mean the whole story I mean for those who ship Kazuma and Aqua together.**

 **Speaking of, I am heavily debating whether it should be kept as only between the 2 or making this into a harem for Kazuma, but otherwise I just go with the flow of the story where it takes me.**

 **Otherwise leave me your thoughts in the review section or PM me, who knows I can be swayed if your Charisma is high enough, cause your guys' opinions do matter as I continue to write this fic.**

 **Anyways next chapter will take place and we get to meet the Brotherhood of Steel along with someone else, and has made a name for themselves in the Fallout Community, though that's a spoiler and a story for another day.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? VIII**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout: New Vegas and thank you yet again Kaizero6 for informing me of Fallout: New California is going to be available for the Xbox One, you've been a real dude so far.**

As the group was cautious about making their way to the Hidden Valley Bunker, they took a quick pit stop at the Wolfhorn Ranch, where they began to take any produce that wasn't eaten by ravens.

"Hey you guys wait here, I'm gonna see what's inside" Kazuma said as Megumin hurried next to him, "Let me follow you Kazuma" Megumin said as Kazuma just nodded along implying he wouldn't mind hanging with the Feisty Loli Cyclops of the NCR.

Once they got inside of the Wolfhorn farmhouse they began searching the place and took whatever they could use as useful, while also acquiring 2 particular items.

Another permanent skill book he had been acquiring and holding onto, until it was appropriate for him and his party to use, in other words when Aquahad the necessary perks to help her level up with ease, which should be soon.

Other than that was another unique weapon, this time a melee they can add to their arsenal as he looked at Megumin as she finished searching the stove.

"Hey Megumin, take this with you" Kazuma said as he began to hand the loli a unique meat cleaver variant called Chopper.

"That isn't a bomb, so why are you handing it to me" asked Megumin, "For the love of god we had a prequel story and a chapter dedicated to the lesson and importance of having other weapons that aren't explosives on your person" Kazuma said as he wasn't in the mood to deal with a bratty Megumin.

"Just kidding" Megumin said jokingly as she began to take the cleaver and examine it and notice how compared to regular cleavers, this was curved upwards, it was rusty, and it's handle was held with white tape.

"What makes this so special" asked Megumin, "It deals higher damage and grants both a higher crit chance and limb damage" said Kazuma as Megumin holstered it on her hip.

"So, I was wondering if you've ever had a change of thought and consideration" Megumin said, "Thought and consideration about what" asked Kazuma, "About my feelings towards you".

Hearing that really caught Kazuma off guard as he wasn't expecting to ever answer that question, since he has no idea of what their fates are going to be like when this is all over.

That and the fact that Kazuma had chocked his chicken last night on the thought of Aqua and her sent made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"You said you'd think it over and give me an answer, and well I figured I'd ask about how you feel about me now" asked Megumin as she fidgeted in place as this was to embarrassing for her to do.

Kazuma still didn't know what to say or how to react as he began hoping he'd use both the Lady Killer perk and his Speech check to help him in this pinch.

"I think you're growing into a fine beautiful woman who's becoming more reliable by the day and maturing. But right now isn't the best time to talk about this" said Kazuma.

"Wait you find me what? I-I mean sure, we can talk about this later on" Megumin said as her face began to blush after hearing such an honest genuine compliment from Kazuma, as the road warrior sighed in relief that his word play saved his ass this time around.

Upon going outside, they were instantly surprised to see that Veronica had uppercut a Legion sky bound with her power fist as Darkness had took a swing from a machete to the chest, before lifting the Legion soldier and knocking his ass on to the ground.

Aqua had the whole time was running around narrowly dodging bullets as she began to fire blindly behind her, until she emptied her clip.

"Ah hell" said Kazuma as he began to unholster the newly acquire sniper rifle from last night called Paciencia, as you could tell by mainly the old world Mexican flag wrapped around the butt of the rifle.

Kazuma had only needed to use V.A.T.S. only once as he began to land 2 perfect critical bullets through the heads of the remaining Legion as their heads popped like white head zits.

"Well that was a close one" sighed Kazuma as Aqua quickly went and ran into Kazuma's arms and began to be in cry baby goddess mode right now, "Thank you Kazuma" sniffled Aqua.

"Thanks for the hand Kazuma, these Legion soldiers they sent in were a lot more tougher to beat this time around" Darkness said as she was applying the last of their healing powder on her chest.

Kazuma began to examine the bodies along with looting them and discovered that this time around that these weren't ordinary Legionaries, but rather Legion Assassins, Caesars best trained individuals who are only ever sent out when dealing with Caesars most hated within his Legion, and given how it wasn't a surprise since their exploits in Cotton Cove did put a stop to any further Legion advancement.

"Shit we got to hurry up and make it to the Hidden Valley Bunker by yesterday" Kazuma said as he knew how serious their situation has become as the team began to gather belongings and start making their leave.

"Ok, what's the status on our inventory" asked Kazuma as they began to jog through the Mojave abandoned highway, "I'm nearly out of natural remedies as we speak, save for some emergency stimpacks and water" sound off Darkness.

"I could use a couple more explosives, but we should be fine overall" said Megumin, "I'm out of bullets" Aqua said bluntly as Kazuma halted in his tracks as everyone mimicked him as he approached Aqua.

"Give me your gun" Kazuma said as he stuck his hand out, "Why would I do that, I need to defend myself" Aqua said as she wasn't ready to die unarmed, "Then take this".

Kazuma began to dig through his person once again and pulled out a unique energy weapon and handed it to Aqua, before taking back the unique 10 mm from her.

"What the hell is this" asked Aqua, "That's a unique energy weapon I bought last night, now the difference between this and other energy weapons is that this one doesn't need ammo, but reloads and-" was all Kazuma said before Aqua began shaking his body.

"Why the hell would you spend more money on those damn weapons instead of booze" cried Aqua as she continued to shake Kazuma, "Damn it woman, why don't you sit back and huff some jet and got off my back about not spending our money on foolish products" said Kazuma before finally releasing himself from Aqua's grip.

"As I was saying, that's a unique gun that doesn't require ammo and recharges it an insane speed when using it, but it does require maintenance every so often so don't go nuts" re-explained Kazuma.

Aqua looked at the new fire arm weirdly as she's yet to truly have seen any energy blast weapons, as Megumin was pouting on the side lines because Kazuma was willing to give either Aqua or Darkness an energy based weapon, but not her as of now.

But back to what was happening, Aqua was merely twiddling with the new energy gun, before accidently pulling the trigger and nearly graze shot over Kazuma's head.

Luckily there was no serious damage, thanks to Kazuma's insane luck, but none the less the tips of his hair was burning a little as apparent by the light flow of smoke over his head.

Nobody, aside from Kazuma, could contain themselves as they all burst out into fits of laughter as Kazuma began to damn himself for a lot of things since his death and coming to the Mojave.

Later

It took some doing, and after a quick jog down memory lane, Team Kazuma began to walk their way around and pass the NCR Trading Post, and began to go under the bridge where Kazuma had did his first official quest upon coming here as they made their way into Primm.

"We should stop here and take a break, we'll be safe from any Legion movement" said Kazuma as everyone began to walk down the streets of Primm as they saw a lot of NCR personal on the streets.

 _Seems that Chris took the route of assimilating this town within the NCR,_ thought Kazuma as everyone followed the Road Warrior into the Casino.

"Sorry, but we don't allow minors on the premise" said a dark skinned old man as he was smoking a Cigar as he was implying towards Megumin out of all of them.

"Now hold on, these people here are an exception thanks to their help for the NCR" said a soldier wearing the most badass and most iconic clothing that it was feature within the games cover, intro cut scene, and has been worn especially those who like to cosplay soldier from the NCR from California.

This was the first time the group had encountered an NCR black armored veteran ranger, from the scavenged riot gear clothes that could only be found within what was once worn by the LAPD to dusty brown duster as he had on his hip a rare Sequoia revolver that are only handed out by the Veteran Rangers.

The sight alone had put the group in awe as Megumin was bouncing in her place as she couldn't believe she gets to meet someone who represented a group of people who by definition are labeled as badass mother fuckers within the NCR.

Darkness for a brief moment forgot about the idea of meeting the Brotherhood of Steel as she was reminded during their history lesson of the NCR Rangers.

"Eh, whatever" said the old man as he walked away, before the Veteran Ranger began to approach the group, "You're the Road Warrior Kazuma and his party right" asked the Ranger, "Yes I am Kazuma" said the Road Warrior.

"Let me say it's an honor to have you by our side in facing the Legion" said the Ranger, "Hey, I do what I can for the NCR, and you are" asked Kazuma.

"Names Legend, Art Legend" said the Ranger as he just happened to also have a kickass name to go alongside his attire and aura surrounding him, "Anyways he's right about not letting in minors, even if it is the Feisty Loli Cyclops of the NCR".

At this point Megumin began to pout as she was reminded by that dreaded nickname thanks to Kazuma, before the Ranger had went and excused himself as he walked pass by them outside.

"Also, while I could honestly care less, there are soldiers here who would do anything to kill someone from the Brotherhood of Steel, just so they can make a name for themselves" said Art before closing the door behind him.

Hearing this got everyone a little tensed up, but soon it went away as they began to go nuts over meeting a real life Veteran Ranger.

"Oh my god, wasn't he just awesome" cheered Megumin as she began to bounce around, "I gotta say, from what people said about these Veteran Rangers being able to eat nails and spit napalm, that man certainly fit the bill" Darkness said as she was mesmerized to meeting someone who was all that and was willing to throw his life away for the sake of his country.

"That's a good sign, that means the NCR has finally decided to send in their best to come out and hopefully aid us as we take on Caesar's Legion" Kazuma said before he took note of 2 things.

First of all, Aqua wasn't within their group, as Kazuma only needed to turn around to see she made her way to the bar and probably telling the bar keep that Kazuma will cover her in advance.

And secondly, Veronica felt a little uncomfortable as she had always feared that someone like an NCR Ranger would spot her one day, and would either kill her, or find out where the rest of the Brotherhood was at and then kill her and everyone there.

"Hey Veronica" called Kazuma, "Yes I'm Veronica" said Veronica as she wanted to try out Kazuma's catchphrase, which in turn caused him to smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't think we have to worry about anything, if we did he'd have done something the moment we stepped through that door" said Kazuma to reassure the former scribe turned scavenger.

"Now if you don't mind I got to make sure that goddess of debt and jinx doesn't make me in debt" Kazuma said as he made his way into the bar.

"Gah, hey waiter give me another beer" Aqua said as she slammed the counter, "Alright Lady, but I better start seeing some caps ASAP" said the bar keep.

Don't worry, my man has me covered" giggled Aqua as she took a sip before Kazuma slumped next to her with his head buried in his hands, "Why am I not surprise that this is where you'd make a b-line towards as soon as we set foot into a casino" sighed Kazuma.

"Hey buddy, this your woman" asked a very gruff bar keep, and just as Kazuma was going to say a sarcastic remark, he was interrupted when Aqua finished her drink and slumped over Kazuma.

"Damn right I'm his woman, and he'd be more than happy to spoil me, so long as I pretend to not know that he's staring at my butt whenever we travel or that he touches himself at night while thinking about me" said Aqua as this mortified Kazuma to no end as everyone around, excluding his party members, looked at the duo with complete shock.

"Damn it woman, isn't it bad enough that you gotta go and already open up a damn tab for drinking, and now you start making shit off and make me look like some sort of scoundrel of the Mojave" yelled Kazuma as everyone was still staring intently at him specifically being he decided it was too late and began to sigh.

"Man, how much caps do I owe you" asked Kazuma, "200 caps, as she requested to be given some sort of meal to go with her next 10 requested drinks" said the bar keep.

"What?!" exclaimed an angry Kazuma as Aqua looked at him innocently with a giggle as she was on to her 5th beer.

Seeing how it was too late, Kazuma gave the bar keep an additional 100 caps as he requested some whiskey, and if he had any left over radscorpion casserole made by Ruby Nash.

The bar keep had oblige as he handed Kazuma his drink and meal along with Aqua's precious wine, and for the first time for her, a caravan lunch box prepped with its own salad inside.

"Ya know it's a shame we can't eat this with like spaghetti and frog legs" Aqua said with a giggle as Kazuma refused to talk to her as he began to dig in the radscorpion casserole.

Instantly Kazuma was taken aback from how spicy it was as he began to drink some whisky straight from the bottle, "Dear god why me" panted Kazuma as he began to fan his tongue.

"Hey Kazuma" said Aqua, "Yes I'm Kazuma" Kazuma said as he took another swig of his drink, "Wasn't that Ranger guy sort of different".

"What do you mean" asked Kazuma, "Ya know it's hard to say, cause the moment he said his name, I swear I could eerily here the sound they use when aliens arrive on earth in those old movies you and everyone back in your world use to enjoy watching" said Aqua as this piqued Kazuma's attention.

Normally that would happen to the player should they choose the wild wasteland perk, a nice perk with its own unique sets of making references and creating some interesting game play.

But to actually have someone in his party to admit to experience something like this for the first time, means that something was now suddenly different for him and his party.

He figured it couldn't be Aqua, since he always checks her pip-boy on a daily basis and when he distributes her skill points and perks.

For now, Kazuma pushed those thoughts aside for now, but was left with the question, _why did it happen to Art Legend, the NCR Veteran Ranger_.

Right now, Kazuma's tongue was numb enough and was getting drunk that he could enjoy the radscorpion casserole as it helped sober him up a little, but that didn't stop him to go along with a plan from Aqua.

"Hey Kazuma" said Aqua, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said the Road Warrior, "Since you're some damn lucky, why don't you do me a favor and win us some caps in the local casino".

"Now why would I do that" chuckled Kazuma, "Because if you can earn us some extra money, I promise to not bother you for 3 days so long as you give me 75% of the profits" Aqua said seductively as she enforced her Charisma to finally convince Kazuma to do something she wants to do.

Kazuma turned back to see that Darkness, Megumin, and Veronica had left, leaving the 2 to their own devices as Kazuma finished the rest of his drink.

"Let's see if papa can get you some new shoes" Kazuma said as he began to go and exchange some caps for some chips.

With Megumin, Darkness, and Veronica

They had a feeling that somehow it was going to end like the way it did back there at the bar, and since Megumin wasn't allowed back inside, they had opted to take the time to explore the area.

"Sigh, this really brings us back down memory lane" sighed Darkness in joy as she remembered at some point it was just her, Kazuma and Megumin taking on their first quest out into the Mojave.

It was a simple extermination quest, turned into an ambush left by the Legion where Darkness got shot for the first time, and was reminded that pain is pain and not always pleasure that day.

"And to think we were just a bunch of amateur adventures facing up against the biggest threat in the Mojave" Megumin said as she remembered that she was force to help Darkness escaped with their lives as Kazuma faced a danger unknown to them that day.

"It seems you girls have a story you want to tell" commented Veronica as she was curious what had happened.

"So, back when we first began as couriers to the Mojave, we got tasked to clear some giant ants that were blocking the path for a caravan in a need to travel, but when we got there, we got jumped by the Legion" explained Darkness.

"The only other time we face them was all the way back in Nipton were we had killed Vulpes, and that really got the Legion mad as they began sending in Legion soldiers to constantly trying to kill us" added Megumin.

"Reminder that this was the second time we face the Legion, and in spite of being under leveled and equipped, Kazuma had decided to face the Legion alone after I got shot" Darkness said.

"From there, I had to help haul Darkness back into the Outpost down the other way, where we tried to convince that they send in some back up to help Kazuma, but refused, though shortly after Kazuma returned in one piece, albeit bruised and bloody" concluded Megumin.

Hearing this got Veronica to see Kazuma in a different point of view, in spite of what the girls said last night during dinner and their conversations throughout the wastes, they had genuinely praised Kazuma and all of his actions acquired here in the Mojave.

"Hm, ya know if I was straight I'd definitely would try to fight for his attention, though none the less understand why you girls feel for him" Veronica said with a smile as this caught the girls off guard.

"What do you mean" Darkness stated with a blush, "Come on, it's pretty obvious that all 3 of you got it bad for Kazuma, and I'm pretty sure he's aware of it, and doesn't want to deal with it" Veronica said.

While it's no secret that Kazuma manage to finally charm all 3 girls in his party, and all 3 of them did finally confess their feelings in their own unique way, neither one could claim he'd properly returned those feelings back or gave a proper response.

To Megumin, it was sweet words from Kazuma earlier in the day, while Aqua's was both masturbating together while thinking of each other.

Darkness was unaware in all of this, and it pains her heart not knowing Kazuma has never returned an answer to those feelings, or if he ever considered looking her more than just a party member, but as a woman.

Regardless, Darkness respects Kazuma giving him the space he needed to truly think about it, without pressuring him since she didn't want to appear annoying and ruining her candidacy for his heart.

"While it's true what you say, I none the less respect Kazuma's choice when it comes to giving his potential final answer by his own terms" smiled Darkness as she began to show off her mature side.

"Well, it's your love life, so I won't pressure you girls into anything, but until then, what do you 2 want to do" asked Veronica as she was impress by where Darkness had stood from her point of view when it came to acquiring Kazuma's heart.

"You girls want to find some creatures or bad guys to either blow up, or kill" asked Megumin, "I'm down so long as I get to punch them to death" Veronica said eagerly as Megumin began to lead the way as Veronica dragged behind to give Darkness some advice.

"It doesn't hurt to ask if it's been ages since you last asked about love to that special somebody" Veronica said to Darkness before catching up to Megumin, as the former heiress thought about before smiling as she couldn't help but agree to those words of wisdom.

Later

When the team had return after killing some coyotes and some Geckos, they returned back into Primm where the saw Kazuma and Aqua loitering on the side of the building.

"Hey guys, where did you 3 ran off to" asked Kazuma, "We went and explored the outside area, and gathered some fresh meat for dinner, and you guys" asked Darkness.

Earlier

Upon getting his caps exchanged for some chips, Kazuma did something easy and played with the slot machine, and earned himself chips pretty fast which resulted in him getting some additional caps on the house.

Feeling lucky and sober, Kazuma moved on to take a little risk at the roulette table and always betted on the lucky 38, and wouldn't you know it, he'd make it out with the big money.

At this point, Kazuma was given both a rare stealth boy to add to his inventory, and some reinforced leather armor, and decided to play in the major leagues.

In a single game of Black Jack alone, he had wagered 2,500 chips, and left the table with more than 10,000 chips.

This in turn got them banned from ever using the casino ever again, but it mattered nothing to them as Kazuma and Aqua left with more than 12,000 caps in their pocket.

Even if the initial promise was 50/50, Kazuma mange to barter Aqua into taking 3,050 caps off his hands, though that was due to her using her charisma on him.

Present

"Aqua caused a scene that I won't dare even describe or repeat, so let's leave at that and move on" said Kazuma as the group continued their way into finally meeting with the Brotherhood of Steel.

Later

Kazuma had made it a point to avoid being near Sloan at all cost, cause he, and he knew damn well the moment they find out about that Deathclaw problem, and what Deathclaws are, they'll be determined as all hell to try and take on the Deathclaw infestation would ultimately lead to them being killed indefinitely.

Upon arriving in the nearly abandoned area, Team Kazuma began to follow Veronica as she lead them down to meet up with the Brotherhood of Steel from the West Coast.

"I'd like a double Brahmin burger, light on the Agave Sauce, and one Atomic Shake heavy on the frap" said Veronica sarcastically.

"Veronica, we gave you a password for not only your safety, but for everyone else here in this chapter" said voice on the intercom, "Let me in Ramos, know where you live" Veronica said in a sarcastic manner, "Sigh, come on in".

Instantly the automatic doors began to open as Veronica began to lead her friends to finally meet with Paladin Ramos.

"Veronica, what the hell" said Paladin Ramos as he was not please to see Kazuma and company for different reasons, "Ya know, if you don't like the way how I'm dress, at least try to pretend think I look pretty, otherwise you'll never get laid" Veronica said sarcastically.

"Veronica, this is some serious shit, it's one thing to bring one outsider, but a damn pack is practically asking for us to get exposed and annihilated by the damn NCR" Paladin Ramos said.

"Chill, these guys maybe the best thing to happen to us if you give them a chance" reasoned Veronica as Paladin Ramos eyed them

"Exactly who the hell are you guys" demanded Ramos as Kazuma was ready to talk, but was stopped when Darkness stepped forward, "My name is Darkness the Warrior Princess and I'm part of Team Kazuma" said Darkness with a serious look that only a knight could only give to another knight.

"Team Kazuma, yeah I've heard of you guys. Gotta admit I was surprise how you all took on Cotton Cove and put a stop in legion activity, though if you could do something against the NCR, then we'll be talking" said Ramos.

"Come on Ramos, I'm practically vouching for them damn it" yelled Veronica as she can't believe she had to deal Brotherhood of bullshit right now.

"Veronica, you don't got the best rep in this chapter, so I'm sorry, but you're friends have to either leave and return back at this point or die" said Ramos, "Than allow me to vouch for them" called a different voice.

Coming up the stairs was a fully decked out in power armor Brotherhood of Steel as his armor was black as onyx, his lens glowed green, and was accompanied by his own eyebot companion.

Kazuma couldn't believe he was now face to face with meeting the man who was able to explain every single bit of detail within the Fallout universe and it's lore, even those that are completely ambiguous, and has since made a name for himself.

"It's paladin" "Ramos, I'll vouch for these heroes, and in return I ask that you 4 come and join me and humor me by listening to one of my man stories" said the nameless man.

"Storyteller, I can't believe I finally get to meet you and Edna" said Kazuma as he went and greet the man face to face, "Storyteller? I actually like the sound of that, Ramos have it written under the codex that I hereby be addressed as the Storyteller" said the paladin with his eyebot companion beeping in agreement.

"Right, as you were" Ramos said as he let Team Kazuma inside the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood, "Thanks for helping us back there Storyteller, though I'd like to at least thank you properly by knowing you're real name" Darkness said as she began to greet and meet with a real life Brotherhood of Steel in their power armor.

"Well that's a story for another day" the Storyteller said as he looked at Team Kazuma before looking back at you the reader.

 **And we're done, so much was added, and many more is to come in the future, but otherwise I hope you guys enjoyed this huge shout out to ShoddyCast, who I gotta say kick's ass and I can't wait to see his full fan made Fallout Movie, along with anymore fallout stories and lore whenever he comes around.**

 **Otherwise readers and couriers I hope you had on the Wild Wasteland Perk on, because that NCR Ranger is not necessarily a big reference to the Fallout Universe, but he is a reference of someone, and you don't need to look far, here's a hint just click my name and search through my previous work and stories, you don't have to read it completely, but if you're the first one to find the reference, leave a review for some sort of mission request within reason or some sort of character interaction and I'll write it in a future chapter.**

 **But otherwise I'll see you guys on the flipside when the next chapter comes around.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? IX**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Fallout New Vegas or Kono Suba, also decided to make this into a singular ship in the long run, who it is, is any ones guess, though who am I kidding I think I know where this'll end up in the long run.**

"… and that's how I survived my first encounter against the one man who actually got the upper hand and bested me" concluded the Storyteller as he finished retelling against his epic fight against a man named Kellogg.

"Truly marvelous, it seems that there are such thing as thieves with honor" Darkness said as she has been fascinated by the Storytellers tales of both his, and what's to be gathered around the wasteland from both the Mojave and to California.

"Can you tell us more about this chosen one and how you think he dealt when facing against the master" Megumin said as she too was mesmerized by the tales from the Brotherhood Paladin and veteran.

"Of course, though I must insist that this is probably going to be a far cry from the actual truth and to whatever was the truth to begin with" said the Storyteller.

Kazuma from the beginning new all of this and then some as he'd zone in only to the stories that grabbed his attention, but for the most part was thinking how to stay on the Brotherhoods good side until he's given the main quest from NCR and try to commit to a truce between the 2 factions.

Aqua had manage to slip away as the stories began to bore her as she went along with Veronica and get a proper tour around the Brotherhoods bunker.

 _Wonder if I'll have access to those legendary exclusive weapons like before,_ thought Kazuma as he remembered that the Brotherhood of Steal did had some unique weapons within their armory and inventory.

"Hey Kazuma" called a certain blue haired goddess, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma only to get greeted with a punch to the shoulder.

"What the hell you blue haired bitch" yelled Kazuma as he rubbed his shoulder, "Veronica showed me the armory and firing range, and already I can tell you plan to waste all of those caps on damn guns and ammo" pouted Aqua.

"Need I remind you about that 3,000 cap allowance I gave you if you promised not bother me for the next three days" Kazuma said as he cocked a brow, "That was if you gave me more than 75% of your winning profits at the casino" Aqua said.

"WHAT?! You gave Aqua 3,000 caps worth of allowance" yelled Darkness and Megumin with anger on their face, "It was an executive decision" Kazuma said calmly.

"Then I demand to be given an allowance as well" pouted Megumin as she began to pull a long string of dynamite behind her pocket, before Darkness quickly snatched it away.

"You already get a Nuka-Cola and anything that goes boom as an allowance, Darkness has not once asked for an allowance, and frankly both of you should follow her example" Kazuma said as he was ready to lecture Megumin.

"Kazuma" said Darkness, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said the road warrior, "You are to here by punished in eating either raw gecko or coyote meat for the week, otherwise you're to buy your own dinner" "What the hell?! WHY?!".

"It's not right to either not give Megumin an allowance for her or me, even if I don't need or want it, and to go and give Aqua an expensive allowance like you did" Darkness said with a straight demeanor.

"So what, you want equality, fine all of you girls can split the winnings I earned at the Casino" said Kazuma as he began to dig through his pockets that are surprisingly enough storing up over thousands and thousands of caps.

"Want I want is to rethink and reflect on your actions, but that doesn't mean you are to not leave without a slap on the wrist" said Darkness.

There was an awkward moment of silence before eventually the Storyteller broke the silence, "So Aqua, have you taken the time to explore the base" asked the Storyteller.

"I did, and in spite of the AC, this place is kinda boring to the eye" Aqua said, "It's a military bunker, it's not suppose to have pizzazz dumb-dumb" said Kazuma.

"She's not wrong about Pre-war military bunkers aren't as fancy as the Vaults made by Vault-tech, but even then there's always a story to tell, like this one I know what happen to one of many Brotherhood bunkers back in California when it was a peaceful time, which was about 75 years" Began the Storyteller.

"You see, long before we were even aware of the Enclave, and the threat they could potentially pose here out in the wastelands, there was a security breach by an Enclave spy who was the picture definition of espionage and stealth kills as he had single handedly went out of his way to kill previous Brotherhood soldiers and hid their bodies in the most creative way possible, but what really made the man stood out was how he was able to improvise by using a common cardboard box as a means of disguising himself past the Brotherhood" began the Storyteller as this got everyone captivated, while Kazuma had began to have some mixed feelings over the story.

Kazuma couldn't believe that he was essentially hearing a potential Metal Gear Solid tale that had happened a long time ago, and the fact that Snake was a member of the Enclave upsetted him.

Not that because it didn't made sense, but because it did made sense since Snake, assuming it wasn't Big Boss Snake, would be part of the Enclave since they are essentially the Remnants of America.

But even then it wasn't something he'd enjoy hearing, as this was just upsetting since Hideo Kojima decided to leave Konami for creative differences and prevented him what could have been the greatest ending and tied up to another Metal Gear sequel, even if he was peeved that he'd never get to hear the voice of David Hater as Snake ever again.

Yet it wasn't upsetting than when Konami went and made Metal Gear Survive and did everything wrong you can do to a videogame, and what's even worse that it's associated with that of a great franchise.

To this day, Kazuma had begged forgiveness to Kojima to someday make a comeback, but that's neither here nor there, and he now must face the fact he's here and might as well enjoy a retelling of Snake's adventure.

"And I should have mentioned that this base had an entourage of some noticible Brotherhood of Steel soldiers who made a name for themselves, like Lone Wolf, a female sniper who always gets her kill, or Paladin Raven Desk, who didn't need the hydraulic boost from power armor to lift and use heavy weapons with ease" continued the Storyteller as Kazuma knew that this was indeed a retelling of MGS1.

"What was it that this Enclave spy was after" asked Darkness, "Normally I'd say it was top secret, but since the man was successful in destroying in what could have been a great asset in preventing any further nuclear bombings and counter missile attacks I see no harm in telling you guys. The Brotherhood wasn't just stationed in China Lake Military base California just to expand ourselves and gain the public's favor, but because there was a pre-war counter weapon ready to be used if anything were to go wrong with Liberty Prime, a weapon invented back in pre-war America to combat against the Chinese Communist, and they called it a Metal Gear or project Rex in military secrecy" continued the Storyteller.

"Anyways, after the man manage to destroy Project Rex, he manage to high tale it out of sight while activating the facilities self destruct button, leaving the base in ruins and one of the bigger Brotherhood of Steel tragedies within our history, and the man was never seen from or heard from ever again" concluded the Storyteller.

"So did the man had a name" asked Megumin, "The man would rarely talk and the only thing he gave us was the alias Snake, and it's perfectly befitting given how he manage to infiltrate the base like a snake" said the Storyteller.

"Question who is the Enclave" asked Darkness, "The Enclave are basically the last remnants, or better sounding, were the last remnants to that of the people that once represented as the land we walked on called Americans" began the Storyteller as he got his second wind in for another tale to tell.

"Long since before the bombing, public officials, high ranking military officers, and a certain group of upper classmen of society had planned in case of total nuclear annihilation, they would leave American soil off the coast of California on an oil rig where they could live their lives in secrecy and unaware to the public's eyes for the next couple of years, and keep the status quo of ensuring that communism is annihilated, yet America and the Democracy it boasts for would survive in the end. At least that was what they had originally planned for in their agenda" continued the Storyteller.

"What happened was after years of isolation, and inbreeding, they came to be a group of people with the idea that they are the last remnants of true blooded Americans, and everyone else across the world is below them and therefore must be annihilated, and they had the science, resources, and technology to make them essentially a nightmare on the west, and they would have been successful, if not for a certain chosen one who came from a place called Arroyo and would don the very same vault 13 jumpsuit her ancestors had once wore, and the fact we see someone once more coming to the Mojave in its time of need has to be destiny, and I would rarely to ever use that word" continued the Storyteller.

"But back to the original story, if it hadn't been for the descendent of the Vault Dweller, the world as we know it could have been a lot different some 40 years ago, as they had risked their lives to save not only the members of their tribe, but of a generational family gap between their brothers and sister back from Vault 13, along with bringing peace and order to the ever expanding NCR and western wasteland as a whole, and while there is speculations and controversy like their ancestor, none the less the Enclave as far as we know is gone, though I think I might be stretching the truth a little" said the Storyteller.

"While their base of operations here in the west is essentially nonexistent, a great number of them did manage to escape far out of NCR territory, and even farther than the Mojave, and if my guess is right, I say right now they're already established themselves along the east coast, but even then there were some who were unfortunate or willingly stayed here, and throughout these last 4 decades there has been pop up cases on the NCR radio and territories of discovering Enclave soldiers hiding out, and while most are already older elders, they none the less are trialed to either be imprisoned till the day they die, or death, and I've no doubt of the possibility of them being here somewhere in the Mojave, but that is a story for another day" concluded the Storyteller.

"Question, do you have any idea as to what became of Snake, if what you said about the Enclave being killed and all, did anything about him came up" asked Megumin.

"Who's to say, for all we know he could have been one of many to die off the coast of California, but something tells me that may not be case, as I got a feeling that Old Snake may still be lingering around somewhere and whether it be for the Enclave or not who's to say" said the Storyteller as Kazuma smirked knowing damn well you can't beat a legend like that.

Off the Californian Coast

It had been 40 long years ago when the Poseidon Oil Rig blew up and essentially killing every single remaining Enclave soldier still on the platform, where the very last United States President had died, and their monster Frank Horrigan as the symbol of why the Enclave had been feared all died.

Or so we thought.

While many who did escaped either took life rafts or vertibirds to escape the self destructing oil rig, there were a few who stayed and took a gamble knowing that the NCR wouldn't bother to check and ensure that the Enclave were indeed finished and no longer a threat to worry about.

Those who chose to stay, knew that they'd no longer represent the Enclave, nor should they even represent them, and have instead opted to try and rebuild and hope to live a life in isolation, while only ever going onto the main land for resources, be it food, water, weapons, or even capable men and women to be part of the ever growing Shadow Moses Republic.

Today was different as today everyone was standing in attention for an inaugurating ceremony of the man's , who was the second most popular Enclave soldiers at his time, son.

"Soldiers, it is with great pleasure that I'll be sending my last son out into the NCR and hope we can gather some intel and see if we can go back on to land, not for vengeance, but for redemption and even integrate within the NCR as soldiers not for hire, but to defend those who can't defend themselves" said an old man as he had an eye patch covering his left eye, and wore make shift hook on his right hand.

"And without further ado, this is where I say goodbye and good luck David" said the man as kneeling before him was his son who looked exactly like him except for the missing limbs and appendages.

"From this day on, you are given the code name Solid Snake" said the old man as Snake stood up to salute him, "I won't let you down Big Boss" said Snake as his father now Big Boss smiled back.

"At ease soldier, and everyone else you are hereby dismissed" said Big Boss as everyone began to cheer and fire gunshots aimlessly in the sky for witnessing a great moment to their Republic's history.

Back into the Mojave

After hearing the story of as to who the Great Khan's were, Vault 13 and the Vault Dweller along with their Chosen One, The Storyteller eventually said his goodbyes, but not without telling our heroes one more story.

Naturally against Aqua's complaints, Kazuma went and bought some new weapons within the Brotherhood, and they weren't cheap about it either as Kazuma was down to his last 500 caps, and this was after also buying ammo and doing a group physical before they began to leave the Brotherhood Bunker for now.

"Ah the scorching heat of the Mojave, how we missed you" Veronica said sarcastically, as everyone began to get reminded as to how shitty the weather was, but no one had suffered more than Kazuma.

"Oh dear god why me" gasped Kazuma, "That's what you get for being a NEET in a previous life" teased Aqua as Kazuma was tempted to steal back those caps he gave Aqua later that night or when no one was looking.

"Anyways Kazuma, where we going" asked Darkness, "We're going southwest in a town called Good Springs, cause if what the Storyteller said was true, about us meeting a guy in vault 10 jumpsuit, a Ghoul, and a girl always doing business out there" said Kazuma.

"Oh you mean when he told us about that Nuka Break Story" asked Megumin, "That's the one" said Kazuma, "And what is it you plan to do when we meet them".

"Who knows, maybe we take the day to rest and talk, maybe they'll join us in our adventure, who knows" said Kazuma as they made their next stop into Good Springs.

 **And we're done, sorry for the lack of updates, but as I said I'll update while I can with this story, and right now I can tell a lot is going on your guys' mind so let me address it already.**

 **No I'm not jumping the shark and adding a 3** **rd** **crossover to the story, as I find fic's with multiple crossovers tend to be just unreadable and ultimately not worth my time as it kills the story, instead of adding to it, I just fulfilling a request left in the comment section, so this is for you Bairon Cardenas.**

 **But for the record I may go back and use Snake in a later chapter, I may not, only time will tell along with the flow of this story.**

 **Also yes, the next fallout community cameo will be everyone from the Nuka Break videos by Machinima as I fucking love that series along with the fallout lore tales by Shoddycast.**

 **Also before I conclude this chapter OH MY FUCKING GOD I SO CAN'T WAIT FOR FALLOUT 76.**

 **Now that I got that out of my system, I'll be off writing the next chapter, hopefully with a little more suspense to it.**

 **also fixed that company error, sorry about that had someone at home write for me and they decided to pull a fast one under me :P**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? X**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout: New Vegas, and I really hope that both Fallout 76 doesn't become a multiplayer game, since games that are more single player with a compelling story and characters tend to be better off without an online multiplayer feature, along with that whole Fallout: New California being available for PC isn't permanent cause I am not in the interest in investing a gaming computer, maybe building one with my friends, but even then that's time plus money.**

 **Anyways enough of my bitching, to the story.**

He hated it, the fact that Veronica had to give Aqua the tour wasn't the problem, what was the problem was that Aqua saw through the Brotherhoods report network and brought up how down by the Sloan was a Deathclaw infestation.

And given how they've never seen yet have inquired as to what a Deathclaw was, and you can bet that team Kazuma had to make a detour to take on a pack of angry Deathclaws, especially since it's expected given how the workers there are from NCR.

Right now they're resting up within the Barracks while strategizing as to how they're going to face this problem, as Kazuma was inside the mess hall and ultimately completing his blue star sunset cap collection.

"Ah" Kazuma said in bliss as he collected cap number 50 and took his time to enjoy his sarsaparilla, "Seems like you really enjoy sarsaparilla, makes me feel bad that I don't have any more to sell" said the one female within the Sloan.

"Jas, you got nothing to apologize about, I'm just glad to have my daily fix of my all time favorite root beer" smiled Kazuma as Aqua glared daggers at him while she was eating Iguana on a stick.

"So do we have a deal, as to getting me some Deathclaw eggs, and in return I'll share the recipe to Deathclaw omelet's with you" Jas said as Kazuma stuck his hand out as he agreed to their proposition.

"You got yourself a deal Jas. Aqua let's go" said Kazuma as Aqua followed haste, but not before ruining Kazuma's rep with the ladies once again, "FYI, he may or may not stolen your panties when you weren't looking as he has a habit to be a world class panty snatching, bathing, bating pervert" Aqua said as this got Jas to worry as she began to check her body.

"What the hell you bitch goddess" Kazuma yelled angrily, "Hmpf" was all Aqua said as they stepped outside, "Kazuma" called Megumin, "Yes I'm Kazuma".

"Did they have what I'd asked for" Megumin said happily as she was bouncing in place as Kazuma digged through his inventory and passed Megumin 5 bottles of Nuka-Cola causing her to pocket all but one as she took a nice sip after forever.

"Ah~, oh Nuka-Cola I wish you could be shared and loved by all back at home" Megumin said happily, "So did you guys did as you were told" asked Kazuma, "All but helping that little mole rat" said Darkness.

"Why" asked Kazuma, "Well, I honestly find them a little to mortifying for my comfort" Darkness said honestly, "It makes me want to blow it back to oblivion" Megumin said.

"If you intend to blow it to Oblivion, next time I die, send me there as well" joked Kazuma as the girls looked him strangely.

"Well it can't be help, Aqua go help the mole rat pup" said Kazuma, "Wait why me" whined Aqua, "Cause you're the only one who has high enough medicine skills, plus this could be the first animal to actually want to be with you".

"But…but…" Aqua said trying to find a good excuse but couldn't as she had no choice but to interact with the injured mole rat pup.

At first Aqua was very cautious since her track record with animals wasn't exactly the greatest, and given how she's in an irradiated world where anything and everything suffered from radiation mutation doesn't ease her worries.

Aqua began to knelt in front of the mole rat pup and the little create let out a woof, followed by a whimper as Aqua could see it had injured it's leg.

It was a simple patch up really, as Aqua began to go through her belongings and began to disinfect the area before taking some bandages and wrapping up the pups leg.

Not sure what to expect, Aqua was caught off guard when the critter jump on her and began to nuzzle and lick her face in gratitude.

"Hahahaha stop, giggle, please" laughed Aqua as she was enjoying that for once an animal had finally warmed up to her, "Can we keep it".

"We're not gonna endanger a pups life for what we're about to face" Kazuma said as Aqua looked at him with puppy dog eyes that got Darkness and Megumin to their knee's before joining the blue haired beauty.

It's one thing to deal with puppy dog eyes from a bitch goddess, it's another to deal with a trio of beauties that Kazuma has touched himself at night to gang up on him.

"Damn it fine, we'll adopt a pet later on, because seriously we're only going to endanger them when facing these Deathclaws" said Kazuma as he turned away as the girls cheered in joy.

"So Kazuma" began Darkness, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma, "Exactly what are Deathclaws".

"Picture taking as something simple and absent minded as a lizard, but now you take a super group as the Enclave who had forcibly evolved it into a 10 foot monster who's claws are so sharp and long they could kill someone in power armor within 5 swipes if you're underprepared or caught off guard" Kazuma said.

"Kazuma, why have me waste my demolition talents on Rad-Scorpions, when there are clearly monsters who are worthy to step up and challenge me" Megumin said over excitingly.

"They're pretty damn durable to the point that an Alpha Male Deathclaw could withstand the blast of a Fatman mini nuke" said Kazuma as this didn't do anything but excite Megumin a lot more.

"Anything note worthy about different type of Deathclaws" asked Darkness as she was being the logical one for once and this time asking about mutant subspecies.

"Well the Mojave currently has the common Deathclaw, baby Deathclaws, then of course the Mother and Alpha Male Deathclaw" began Kazuma, "Mother Deathclaws tend to be more angry and harder to take down if you take out their baby's, otherwise that's pretty much it" said Kazuma.

"So how are we going to approach them" asked Darkness, as they had gathered around their fearless leader.

"So here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna sneak around to high enough ground, without being detected and snipe them from afar with all the bullets I got" began Kazuma.

"Once I garner their attention, I need you and Veronica to safely escort Megumin and lay down some proximity frag mines while blowing up as many as you can from afar, those who still stand, if you and Veronica act smart should be easy to beat down" concluded Kazuma.

"What about me" asked Aqua, "Honestly you're too much a liability to take on something as ferocious as the Deathclaws here, especially at your skill level, just wait here and enjoy as much booze as you want, and if we're lucky you won't have to patch us up" said Kazuma as Aqua pouted at this.

"Listen here former NEET shut in, I maybe a goddess and there for should never dirty my hands out onto the surface, but don't you dare claim and say that I'm a liability" Aqua said as she was drinking some beer in her hand.

"Drunk on the battlefield is really asking for a recipe for disaster" Kazuma said as Aqua was ready to rant, but instead marched her way back into miners mess hall to do what Kazuma said.

"Alright girls, let's head out" Kazuma said as they began to march their way out towards the main quarry, before Kazuma stopped right as they were making turn where he began to crouch, with everyone following his lead.

Taking out his binoculars, Kazuma caught sight of a Deathclaw approaching out the quarry as he turned to the girls as he pointed to their weapons.

"Get ready" Kazuma said as he took Paciencia and poked his head out the corner and with one bullet Kazuma had crippled the Deathclaws left leg.

Upon taking the bullet wound, the Deathclaw roared in anger, as Darkness came and dragged Kazuma by the back of his shirt and began to run the other direction.

Looking down his feet, Kazuma saw some landmines already placed as he regained his balance and began to run for the hills as well.

In one loud explosion, the Deathclaw was gibbed from the legs below as pieces of lit landed next to Darkness.

"Well, that was a close encounter I don't want to do for a while" sighed Kazuma as he and the girls began to examine what was left of the most feared and most dreaded monster to encounter out into the Mojave.

"So that's what you claim you rather lose your virginity to instead of me" Megumin said as she didn't forget the burn she had once received from Kazuma some time ago.

"Wait, what" began to giggled Veronica, "It's a long story" gruffed Kazuma, "Be grateful that Aqua wasn't here" said Darkness to comfort Kazuma.

"Anyways, you girls climb up the rocks, and don't move until you hear gunshots" said Kazuma as the girls began to nod at this, while Kazuma was left to try out his newly acquired reward back at the Vicky and Vance Casino.

In his hands was a Stealth Boy, a prewar item used for espionage as it left the user 100% invisible to anyone and everyone around.

So without further ado, Kazuma left everyone's sight as he began to make his way towards the top of one of the quarry's conveyor belts, and began to ready his plan in motion.

With Aqua

She was grumpy, she was laid down to wait and get drunk, and not do anything life risking, and yet Aqua was grumpy about it, and the drinking well… I'll leave that to your opinion.

"Hey waiter, another bottle" Aqua said madly, "Miss I think you may have enough" Jas said trying to talk some reason into Aqua, "Hey, I've been a prisoner to the damn Legion, and they didn't give me anything to eat and drink but water and raw meat, so if I want to drink till my boyfriend gets here and helps me puke behind this tool shed later on, than I want to drink till…burp".

No seeing a reason to argue any further and grateful that the miners weren't here, Jas oblige as Aqua slammed the caps on the counter as she began to drink some Wasteland Tequila.

This would have went on if not for an unexpected arrival from a certain trio from the door.

"Welcome" greeted Jas as she prayed that Aqua wouldn't do anything to scare these new comers away, "Greetings" said a ghoul with his hair still fully maintained on his head as he had a shotgun on his back, "Yo" said a scarlet haired woman with a laser rifle in one hand.

"Excuse me miss, I was told you had Nuka-Cola to sell, think I purchase all you have in store" said a fluffy man with a vault suit on with the numbers 10 on his back.

"Sorry there, but someone came in not too long ago and purchased all the Nuka-Cola I had in stock" said Jas, "I had a feeling this was going to be a bust" the ghoul said as he had no care sitting next to a drunk Aqua.

"I'd like what she's having" said the ghoul as Jas took out another bottle of Wasteland Tequila.

"Hold on you said that the person who bought the last of your Nuka-Cola wasn't here that long ago, do you remember what he looked like or where he went" asked the fluffy vault dweller as he was impatient.

"Jesus Christ Twig, give it a rest it's only Nuka-Cola" said the scarlet haired woman to Twig, "It's been days since I've last had Nuka-Cola and I know we're so close" said Twig.

"Scarlett, think now's a good time to give him his first slutty Shirley Temple" asked the ghoul as he took a swig from the homebrewed Tequila before Scarlett took it away, "Ben remember our talk about messing with Twig" said Scarlett as she too took a swig from the same bottle.

"Hey…" Aqua said haze like to the trio, "I know…burp… who has you…hic… Nuka-Cola" said Aqua as Twig ran up to her, "Please if you have it, I'll pay you whatever you payed for it" pleaded Twig.

"Well I don't have it…burp…but my boyfriend does…hic… and I know…hic… where he's…hic… at" said Aqua as Twig smiled and began to give Aqua a shoulder, "Lead the way ma'am".

"It's goddess to you" Aqua said as Ben and Scarlett rolled their eyes over being involved in one of Twig's personal quest for Nuka-Cola, "Ma'am I'll call whatever you like and pray to you if it means you help me out" Twig said happily as they all made it out the door.

With Kazuma and Company

There was indeed a difference in their combat without Aqua, as Kazuma was able to sneak by without getting mauled by Deathclaws, and has even manage to take out the Alpha Male Deathclaw and along with a few more by himself without problems, all the while attracting the majority of the rest of the Deathclaws within the quarry.

"Today's a good day to rank up and gain some XP" Kazuma said happily as he loaded in the Hollow Point rounds in his rifle while shooting at one of the baby Deathclaws.

While this went on, girls did as they said and began to lay proximity mines behind the Deathclaws to bring them in and trap them in one corner as they were ready to continue the next part in Kazuma's plan.

"That should be the last mine I had" Megumin as she began to load Ol' Betsy with plasma grenades, "Alright let's get ready to execute the plan and come back with moral" said Darkness.

Once they had finished, they began to run and ready to aid Kazuma in killing the rest of the Deathclaws until they saw lasers being fired in a different direction.

This didn't go unnoticed as the girls turned to see a group was coming and on them were Aqua, "See I told you… they were…hic… there" Aqua said, "Yeah and you forgot to mention the Deathclaws" Scarlett said as she took her laser rifle and began to fire back.

"Twig hall your ass and this drunk mess back, we'll catch up with you later" said Ben as he took his shotgun and began to fire alongside Scarlett.

While all this went on, Kazuma knew something was wrong as he began to take out his binoculars and see that it was indeed his plans once more not going his way and the cause of it just happened to be Aqua.

 _If I die today, please Eris guide my friends to safety and let me be reborn as a man who has his own harem with all types of woman, and give the stamina so that they never forget who they belong to,_ thought Kazuma as he began to holster Paciencia and take something new out.

In one hand he had carried Jet and the other was a weapon he had bought straight from the Brotherhood of Steel's armory and it was a standard tri-beam laser rifle.

Expecting a lot of things upon taking Jet, what he never expected was it to literally cause the slow motion effect like what was used in Fallout 4, but at this point Kazuma wasn't going to complain as he used this time to jump in and began to lay waste to the Deathclaws that were attacking the group.

To no surprise in admits the slow motion chaos, Kazuma spotted Aqua being carried by twig, just as the effects began to wear off.

"Fuck, taste like I just went and ate 4 day old curry after flies began to ferment it on the hottest day of the year" gagged Kazuma, before he spotted sights of the Mother Deathclaw, and boy was she pissed as she set her sights on Kazuma.

While the 3 besides her were menacing enough, Kazuma was just on the brink of shitting himself, until Darkness, Megumin, and Veronica began shooting from the sides, and began to lure the 3 away and towards them into the trap they had already set.

This was not enough to get the Mother Deathclaws attention as she took menacing slow approaches at Kazuma as he was trembling in place.

 _For fuck sakes why me,_ sweated Kazuma as he stumbled back on his feet and landed on his ass with the tri-beam laser rifle in his lap.

Darkness saw how much of jam Kazuma was in, and went and did something risky as she had holstered away the laser rifle she had carried herself, and instead charged in unarmed and began to ready herself in facing against the Deathclaws.

In spite of all odds and possibilities, Darkness was by far the right person to take on Deathclaws based on the perks she herself had, as it took was blocking one swipe, before digging herself into its personal space and deck it in the chin.

This really caught the Deathclaw by surprise, but it's own kin began to circle and slice at Darkness from the side.

Seeing how she took enough damage, she made a b-line pass them, and barely joined the other girls as the Deathclaws tripped over the plasma mines.

Unfortunately for Darkness' well being she got caught in the blast as relevant from the light burns on her back and legs, but fortunately her plan came into play just in time.

With one swipe, the Mother Deathclaw swatted Kazuma across the field and began to skid across the quarry, and to his surprise he was alive and well.

It made no sense to him as to why he was alive and much less wasn't even wearing power armor to begin with, but it mattered not as the whole experience woke him up to get off his ass and began to take out an oldie but a goodie.

Taking out both Maria and his Sturdy Caravan Shotgun, he loaded both weapons, before going in first using V.A.T.S. with Maria and began to land enough critical shots needed to cripple the Mother Deathclaws legs.

Seeing how he messed her up good, Kazuma took out some Med-x he bought and injected the sucker in his veins, with all the pain he felt gone and was feeling pretty good if he was honest.

Once he was ready, all he did was charging in at the Mother Deathclaw who began to swipe wildly at the approaching Kazuma, but he perfectly timed himself to slid under its swipe before being under it and pressing his shotgun at its chest.

"Eat shit and die" said Kazuma as he pulled the trigger and unloaded both critical shots into the abominations chest before it fell on its back and died.

As much as Kazuma was down to party and cheer for a job well done, he remembered he wouldn't have to go through that hell if it wasn't for someone else.

"Aqua you stupid bitch goddess, you're paying for everyone's beer and meal tonight" shouted Kazuma with a horse voice to the sky, before dragging himself back to the others.

Later

Once everyone had grouped back at to the barracks and mess hall, Kazuma not only got reputation, but paid as well from the quarry workers for clearing out the Deathclaws.

This and the fact he brought in a perfectly healthy intact Deathclaw egg to Jas got her to not only cook, but give Kazuma and company the needed ingredients to make it for future breakfast.

"Please, I'll give you 100 caps for all the Nuka-Cola you got" pleaded Twig as he was digging in for his caps, but was stopped by Ben, "Damn it Twig look at yourself, getting your ass bent over and ready to get whipped for what, for some stupid soda" gruffed Ben as he tossed the caps back to Scarlett.

"No amount of caps you offer me will make me want to part away from my Nuka-Cola" Megumin said as she finished her second to last bottle, before popping the cap to the last one.

"Please, I'm begging you, how about we bet for it" pleaded Twig as this got Megumin's attention, "Keep talking" she said, "Winner gets to have the last bottle".

"Ok, but I get to choose the game" said Megumin as Twig began to smile at the chance of getting to taste Nuka-Cola for today.

"The game is Roshambo" said Megumin, "Oh I know how to play that" Twig said eagerly, "Oh, ok then, but I get to go first" "Wait what".

Before any answers could be given, Twig was greeted with a swift quick kick to the balls by Megumin, and given how she was wearing metal armor, all of them had at least small spikes on the tip of their shoes to give that bonus damage to really give someone the boots.

So as Twig was lying on his back holding onto his definite never to be born children as Megumin victoriously smiled and sipped her Nuka-Cola, Twig began to wonder who taught her play Roshambo like that.

The answer and reason, nobody will know, but what is known that you should never ever come in between Megumin in matters of Nuka-Cola.

With Darkness and Kazuma

"That was really stupid of you trying to hurt yourself like that" sighed Kazuma as he was helping to apply healing powder on Darkness' burns.

"You would have died otherwise" hissed Darkness in pain as Kazuma was finishing applying the contents on her legs and feet, before moving onto her lower back.

Neither of them talked during this moment as Kazuma was careful in applying the contents on Darkness as she either hissed or muffled her screams in pain before it was done.

"Thank you" said Darkness, "Thank me by not doing something to please that masochistic rush of yours" said Kazuma as he began to help Darkness sit up.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna join the team for dinner" said Kazuma as he stood up and began to make his leave, "Can you wait here a minute and keep me company actually" said Darkness.

Rarely would Darkness make requests towards Kazuma out of combat, and when she did it was off serious matters, so he saw no choice but to sit down next to the woman.

"Something on your mind Darkness" asked Kazuma as he looked at Darkness, "It's nothing like that, just wanted to sit down and talk" smiled Darkness, "Did you get hit by poison or something".

"It's nothing like that, it's just I've been curious now and never had the time to sit down and catch with you and ask if you've had a change of mind" asked Darkness.

"A change of mind for what" asked Kazuma as he had no idea what they were talking about, "Well about us being more than party members" Darkness said as Kazuma lost his composure and began to blush.

"I'm not trying to force you into a relationship or anything like that, it's just been some time since you know, you'd promise to think it over" Darkness said as she began to blush in a way or reason she doesn't like when blushing.

There was a moment of silence, as Kazuma not only had to consider Megumin's, but now Darkness yet again while also thinking of Aqua and his feelings towards her now.

"II can't give you an answer right now, I'm sorry" Kazuma said as he lowered his head away from Darkness, "I understand" Darkness said kindly as she was half expecting Kazuma to say this anyway.

"Well, let's go and meet the gang for dinner" Kazuma said as he began to change the subject and was pacing first towards the door, but was stopped last minute when Darkness tailed behind him and pin him to the wall, with his back facing it.

Before Kazuma could ask what was going on, he was greeted by a kiss from Darkness on the lips as his eyes shot open and his closed to make sure she didn't had to see his expression.

They held it for a few seconds before Darkness pulled back, "Just… just so you know, if you were having trouble to decide, at least consider we'll do that every morning and every night and then…" began Darkness as she couldn't finish her sentence as she began blush heavily and was the first to run outside in embarrassment.

Kazuma stayed inside a little longer and began to restart his brain as to what just happened before catching a glimpse of something on the bed.

It seemed that Darkness had left her black frilled brazier back on the bed, just asking to be nabbed by Kazuma, and seeing how he was definitely going to relieve and think about his thoughts on Darkness tonight, he snatched and pocketed the item in his inventory.

With no sense of guilt, Kazuma began to walk out casually and began to join everyone for dinner tonight, and hope he can get over this later on.

At the Fort

Deep within the heavily guarded, heavily armed fort of Caesar's Legion sat dab in the center the man himself who was the conqueror of soon to be 88 tribes, grew and empire, and was feared and treated like a God himself.

Caesar's streak of luck has been anything but good lately, and while for a time he had practically the NCR where he had wanted far from the southern part of New Vegas and Nevada as a whole.

But since he lost his top frumentarii, day after day he'd try to send his best of the best to take out the man responsible for destroying his spy network for the time being.

This along with the loss of Cotton Cove from radiation poisoning around the camp has ceased the man to send in his troops directly into combat without the fear of NCR patrol or Lakelurks to the North, and some of his best men at the camp itself.

Needless to say in amidst all of the frequent assassination attempts, whatever spies Caesar had left did their job excellently as he manage to gain the information he needed.

"Ave, Caesar" said frumentarii as he presented himself amongst Caesar and his Praetorians, "You may speak" said Caesar as he nodded at the man to stand to and pulled out some documents.

"We've succeeded in retrieving the information as to Via Bellator and his party" said the frumentarii as he had addressed Kazuma's title in Latin towards Caesar as he got the man's attention.

"About fucking time, now quit yanking my balls and speak" said Caesar as he began to listen to what his frumentarii had to say as he menacingly began to think of what's his next and right step should be up confronting Via Bellator.

 **And we're done, sorry for the long delay, but after my final exam I was like brain dead to do any form of writing, I know I've been a bad boy.**

 **This aside share your thoughts as to what you thought of this chapter and the Nuka-Break cast making an appearance, cause next chapter focuses on Chris and her party as they head to New Vegas.**

 **Also so glad that they offer single player mode for Fallout: 76, cause I am more of a solo story mode player kind of gamer to be honest, but damn am I bum that Fallout: New California is going to be a PC exclusive now damn it.**

 **Also before I leave, just a little head canon I'm going to hold a competition for one of you guys to create a character for an upcoming adventure saga to be part of the story, so if you love Fallout like I do, then choose your skills, select your perks, and tell me what makes your character S.P.E.C.I.A.L., along with a compelling and logical background of the character to the story when the time comes.**

 **Alright guys I'll be off, and let's hope the next chapter doesn't take forever to be published next time.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? XI**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout: New Vegas, and I'm still waiting for them to give us a release date to Kono Suba season 3 and in potential hopes now that Capcom owns the rights back to the original DMC franchise a season 2 of DMC the animated series.**

In her times of the Mojave, Chris has always kept a close eye on Kazuma and his company, while also managing her team and her duties as a goddess back in the other world.

But none the less now that she made herself apparent to Kazuma and his party, Chris has committed herself to aid Kazuma and his party the best she can to her abilities.

Which is off the charts given how thanks to her abilities as a goddess has did the impossible, unless of course you play the game on PC with counsel commands, and had maxed out her S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats, skill stats, and even taken the liberty to acquire all the perks the game had to offer.

But in return, she made it her duty to not only help Kazuma, but give him every unique weapon and apparel she could find on her way throughout the Mojave, and help the people in her party.

Right now the group had made a stop to help out Nelson with a Legion problem, one in which Boone was more than eager to help.

In less than 5 minutes, with Boone and Chris sniping away at Legion soldiers from afar, Cass and Raul went head first into the conquered Legion camp eliminating the remaining Legionaries while saving NCR soldiers.

"You bitch, I swear that by Caesar's name I'll-" was all Dead Sea was allowed to say, before Boone put a bullet in his skull, "Aw, I wanted to hear what he had to say" pouted Chris playfully.

"It's the same horse shit that the Legion spouts about when you fight them, in the name of Caesar this, in the name of Caesar that. I almost feel some sort of pity for these bastards" Boone said as he spat out some tobacco chew.

"Well, anyways, if you don't mind, I'd like to see what's in the camp" said Chris as they began to regroup with their party members.

The soldiers there, although injured and limping, were none the less grateful to be alive, and the fact they were treated with extra kindness and words of wisdom from both the Courier and an NCR First Recon was definitely going to boost their morale.

"So anything worth keeping" asked Chris, "Unless you plan to keep any of the Legion's clothes, then all we can use is their left over weapons boss" said Raul before Ed-e was beeping from the side lines.

"What's wrong" asked Chris as Ed-e began to hover and circle around Dead Sea's Machete.

Even though it looked like an ordinary machete, when Chris knelt down and picked up the bladed weapon, she felt it was different for some reason, as she examined the blade.

Upon reading the handle, carved on it read 'Liberator', which was enough for Chris to want to hold onto the weapon for now.

While this went on, the surviving troops saluted at Boone as he saluted back at them with a proud smile, as Chris decided to approach Boone on the matter, "You really support the troops don't you" asked Chris.

"I'm proud to salute any trooper below me who are not only brave but surviving any outcome against the Legion, as I hope that someday the NCR will put a stop to the Legion forever" Boone said.

"Then why did you leave" asked Chris as Boone began to sigh at this, "I guess you deserve to know" began Boone as he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Back during my tour on First Recon, we got a call from our superiors to put a stop on any to all activities against the Great Khan's, which would later be called the Battle of Bitter Springs" began Boone.

"There we were in line, ready with our rifles in hand to put a permanent stop to the Khan's forces from the rear if they had plans of retreating from other side, but that's when the problem began" continued Boone.

"We were expecting to see nothing but their fighters, what we didn't expect was to see were woman, children, elderly, and the sick. From there we panicked not sure what to do, but await our orders, while insistently telling our higher ups as to what we were shooting at" Boone said as he began to sadden his demeanor.

"Some called it a communication error, doesn't matter now as me and my brothers went and slaughtered innocent people, didn't matter if they were Great Khan's, what we did, what I did was haunting and unforgivable" Boone said as he was begging to get angry but took a deep breath and relaxed.

"After that incident, we were awarded for our services and ended my tour from there, along with most of those who part of that generation of First Recon's, some stayed, but not me or Manny" explained Boone.

Chris had witnessed and seen many tragic stories during her position as a goddess, but not as many as these ones.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such an ill fated experience, I really mean it Boone" said Chris as Boone began to avert his gaze at her and began to chew on more tobacco once again.

"I'm here for not only you, but for all of you if you guys need someone to hear you guys out" offered Chris as Ed-e simply beeped with Raul smiling over how he likes his new boss so far.

Cass could honestly care less to this, while Boone began to march past her and began marching back to the 188 trading post.

Later

Once the group had made it to the trading post, they had sold any weapons they didn't need or Legion Clothing before continuing up North to where they would make it to New Vegas.

"Alright thanks for the weapon" smiled Chris, "I should be thanking you and that Road Warrior fellow for supporting and giving a hand in the troop's ma'am. In fact here's some extra ammo for practicing when using that modified puppy you got there" said the Arm's merchant with a smile.

"Much obliged" smiled back Chris as she held on to her newly modified Gun Runners Arsenal Anti-Material Rifle with all the modified components, from the custom bolt, suppressor to the carbon fiber parts.

Once the trade was done, she went to see that aside from being stocked with medicine and food, Cass took the liberty to buy some whiskey and components to make her infamous moonshine.

Boone on the other hand was resting on the stone railings, spitting tobacco as Raul was revolving and twirling a wrench with enough skill and tenacity that you'd think he was like a true cowboy himself as Ed-e was beeping in amazement and praise.

"So guys. Are we ready to get going and do some more good" asked Chris, "Sure thing boss" said Raul with Ed-e beeping right next to him, "Yes ma'am" said Boone, "Right on your tail" said Cass as she had her daily take of alcohol in her system.

And with that our heroes began to march their way down towards New Vegas, with hopes of bumping into Kazuma and company there.

Unfortunely they were constantly had to deal with attacks on Legion from time to time since their exploits down Cottonwood Cove made them very infamous in the eyes of the Legion.

This in turn caused our second band of misfits to take an emergency break down at the abandoned REPCONN HQ, where their hopes is to simply catch their breaths.

"Well that was a good work out" huffed Chris with a smile, "You tell it sister" said Cass as she took a swig from her whiskey before offering some to Chris who took part in sharing a drink.

"We shouldn't be here hiding, we should be out there ensuring that the legion aren't going to do any more damage out in the Mojave than they already did" Boone said as he spat out his tobacco and began to reload his rifle.

"Patience Boone, we will do some more good, but for now let's rest and explore this facility. Who knows maybe we'll find something useful here to our disposal" smiled Chris as she had already sense the use of a unique weapon not far from where they're at.

"I don't know boss, if these corpses of these fiends have anything to say, I'd say it's best we stay here and relax out here in the lobby" said Raul as he was sitting down on one of the many lobby chairs.

"No worries, you guys can get some RR, I'm not gonna be far" smiled Chris as she began to approach the terminal in the corner of the lobby.

After tinkering with it for a few minutes, Chris had unsealed the door before running in with the newly acquired machete and slayed all of the rats in the room.

This in turn got Boone and Ed-e peeking around the corner ready to aid their fearless leader.

"You alright" asked boom as he cocked his rifle followed by a beep from Ed-e, "No worries everything is fine" smiled Chris as she continued to approach the lock door and unlocked it with ease.

Upon entering the room, she spotted some miscellaneous items that range from ammo to some rare skill books she would save for Kazuma's party( ***cough* Aqua *cough*** ).

But most importantly was a powerful variant to the plasma rifle, the Q-35 matter modulator, by far the most best and greatest hand held plasma weapon found and used in the Mojave when it came to the variants of common energy weapons.

Everything about it was amazing and better than the standard from it's based on, from the light weight to the color scheme, even the ammo usage was better.

As for its damage and fire output, "Let's head outside and have us some fun" smiled Chris eagerly, "Careful, we've no idea what the end results will be" pointed out Boone.

"Don't worries, that's why I have you and you have this now so we can face the Legion" said Chris as she handed Boone her newly modified Anti-Material Rifle.

"Uh, thanks" Boone said as he awkwardly took it as they marched back into the lobby to greet everyone else before they look at their leader and the duo that followed them.

"Alright guys, let's head out and cause some good and mayhem said Chris as Cass and Raul saw something unique in her hands and could only smile as they followed her outside.

Boone stepped out first crouched down as he looked through the scope of his new rifle and saw no clear signs of Legion or any unnatural monsters wondering the Mojave.

"All clear" said Boone as they all took follow after the NCR's best of the best riflemen.

Continuing the path down the old asphalt rode, it wasn't until they were approaching near a bridge 2 miles away where Boone stopped to see that the Legion had sent in 2 Centurions and 2 Legion Assassin's.

Boone wasted no time in plucking out the 2 Legion Assassin's from using their rifles before lowering his weapon down, "All yours Chris" smirked Boone, "Thanks Boone" said Chris as she, Cass and Raul hurried on ahead.

"Cass you take point in backing us up, Raul you'll take the Centurion on the Right" said Chris as she focused her sights on the Centurion charging her with a .44 revolver and began shooting.

Cass took no cares or worries as she stood her ground had pulled the trigger and saw the effects of the weapon she had used as it had melted and burn through the Centurion's armor and fuse the melted metal with the soldiers burnt skin.

Seeing how she's merciful compared to Legion, Chris pulled the trigger again and watched as the man turned into a puddle of goo.

Mean while, Raul had taken out his personal 9mm and loaded it with 9mm +P rounds as he began to aim and fire at the Centurion's knee caps.

With the remaining rounds he shot at his right arm from preventing the man to draw out his Machete Gladius, as this gave Cass a safer chance to run up and press her shotgun against the man's temple before unloading both shells, leaving the soldier's helmet filled with brain soup.

"Well that was fun" said Chris with Ed-e zipping around and beeping in joy, "Hell ya that was fun" Cass said as she lifted her hand for a high five, "If I could, I'd do a mariachi cry right now" laughed Raul.

"Kinda wish there was more to kill" Boone said as he finally caught up with everyone before they'd finally made it past the bridge to see a conveniently placed rest stop.

"Anyone else hungry" asked Chris, "I'm hungry enough to eat a big horn" said Cass, "Pues andale" said Raul as Ed-e beeped along with him, "I could eat" said Boone as they all went to enjoy lunch and a proper break.

Once they had gotten their food and some water, everyone took the time to think to themselves and eat, but more so for Chris as she worried about Kazuma and his party.

 _I know you'll be fine Kazuma as I foresee a safe and healthy journey for you, with friends all over ready to aid you in the path you decide to take in your crusade,_ thought Chris as she found out that 200 year old irradiated Cram was hella good.

With Kazuma and Company

Kazuma was anything but what Chris had hoped for him since him and his party's departure from Good Springs.

Taking down the back road around, Kazuma had risked everyone's well being for Chance's knife and some Great Khan armor, which happened to be near a nest of Cazadors.

During their struggle with those nightmarish creatures that happened to rival that of a Deathclaw, Kazuma just happened to get stung and poisoned by them, and counted his blessings for their abundance of back up poison curing medicine they had on stock.

But even then, Kazuma was still wobbly and woozy that he couldn't lead his team away from the vault 19 where a Deathclaw just happened to be there.

And because they didn't had a tactical plan in advance, the party had a damn scrimmage resulting in Veronica getting knocked out, Darkness crippling her arm and Kazuma covered in cuts to his light weight leather armor.

Desperate and ignoring Kazuma's pleas, the party then went into vault 19 and met the prisoner there, where Kazuma had to talk his way into them going into sulfur filled tunnels where they had to deal with the Flaming Geckos.

This resulted in Aqua attracting all of them to their position where Kazuma had received 2nd degree burns on his arms, but was at least thankful it resulted in the Deaths of all the Powder Gangers as they had Megumin used enough explosives to literally not only blow up the vault, but create a new crater.

At this point the girls listened to Kazuma where he lead them back the other way and around as the path they were taking had too many Deathclaws to count and potential Legion attacks.

This lead to him being force to fight a well organized group of raiders that served a decent challenge in Bonnie Springs, but at least got him to gain another unique weapon called Love & Hate.

Already tired and beaten and low on supplies he just wanted to rest in the abandoned town, but was dragged into saving his party again when they walked into Spring Mt. State Park, where hordes of Mantis and Bighorns waited for them.

This final confrontation was what broke the camel's back in Kazuma's day as he got rammed and knocked out by a damn Bighorn, and is now currently unconscious and being carried on Darkness' back.

"Come on, we gotta hurry and get Kazuma some help" ordered Darkness as the girls followed the would be BoS Paladin, as they all had looks of guilt on their face for giving Kazuma such a bad day.

"Up ahead, we should rest there" pointed out Veronica as she saw a giant boulder next to a camp fire.

No words were said as Darkness picked up the pace before gently resting Kazuma down, as she was ready to brew some healing powder for the man.

"Come on Kazuma stay with me" Darkness said worriedly as the brewing process was killing her, "Damn it, how I wish we were back home so I can heal you without any of this" Aqua said regrettably as she felt useless as the designated Medic of the team.

"It's neither here nor there, right now we should focus on Kazuma" said Darkness as she was already mixing the powder as the party took note someone was moving in the shadows.

"Who is it, Legion" asked Aqua out loud as Megumin began to reload Ol' Betsy, "Bring 'em on" said the loli as she was happily anticipating to continue her fill of explosives.

Before anything could happen the group either found themselves pinned or surrounded by a familiar leather jacket spiked helmet gang of raiders.

"What do we have here, 4 babes and a dead man" said a Great Khan as the party was outnumbered and didn't want to risk Kazuma's well being.

"Hey hold on, it's that Road Warrior guy, ya know the dude who fucked with Caesar and put a bullet in that Top's guy" said one of the Great Khan's, "If I'm not mistaken, she's also that Oasis Beauty who helped Anders" said a different Great Khan.

"Oh shit, I think we fucked up" said the only female Great Khan in that party, "Come on guys, give them some space and lower your weapons and let's help out the Road Warrior and his party" said the Great Khan from earlier.

While Darkness and Megumin were strongly hesitant to allow the Great Khan's to help by any means, they knew they'd only want to help them especially after all they've done for them.

"Please help him" pleaded Aqua as she knelt down and cherished Kazuma as she held his face, "Come on gang, let's hall ass and save the Road Warrior" said one of the Great Khan's as they began to lead the party to their camp.

 **Oh my god I am so sorry that there has not been an update or a peep from me regarding to this fic, but hey I'm back so please forgive me.**

 **Otherwise guys I'll see you all soon, hopefully but to be honest this time of year I'm usually focusing on my other fic's for a holiday special, but who knows there's a chance this one might get its own.**

 **Otherwise just want to say that I'm back, and about to be back to school and I'm still writing, and waiting for anything regarding to a season 3, 2 or a new installment based on whatever the hell I like.**

 **Also next chapter will be going back to Kazuma and his party, and they'll be hanging along with the Great Khan's along with going to the long awaited Sunset Sarsaparilla HQ, passing by the Gun Runners, and possibly entering New Vegas at long last, and that's what to be promised by next chapter whenever it comes around.**

 **This has been you Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? XII**

 **Disclaimers I don't own either Fallout New Vegas or Kono Suba, but I do own my own D.I.Y. pip-boy customized with its own ember colored touch screen they used back in the Mojave.**

Kazuma had a shitty day, he slept shitty, and even woke up shitty, bottom line Kazuma was feeling pretty shitty.

Kazuma had very recollection as to what the hell happened to him the evening before, but what he did know was that the girls in his team were to blame.

Speaking of, he found himself in the embrace of one of them, specifically the blue haired one as she had a dopey smile on her face and seemed to have not only a bottle but Mentats as well.

If Kazuma could guess, Aqua must have thought of improvising some party Mentats of her own by combing her booze and the rest of her allowance, which in Kazuma's opinion makes no damn sense, since the main purpose is to increase one's charisma.

What's more she was missing a key ingredient to make the chem, and is probably more drunk and now high than he needed to deal with when it came to Aqua's bad habits.

Trying to nudge himself away from the disgraceful and sad excuse of a goddess, Aqua began to mumble in her sleep, "…I want us to connect our bodies" mumbled Aqua in her sleep as this startled Kazuma to no end.

"Uh Aqua, please tell me you're awake" as Kazuma gave a unique startled look only he could do after all this time and shit he had to deal with since day one of his adventures with Aqua.

At this Aqua finally woke up and had an unusual dopey happy smile plastered on her face, "Kazuma, you're finally awake honey" said Aqua as Kazuma gave a deadpanned serious look as to how and what this situation is looking at once she sobers up.

Before Kazuma could protest or voice anything to Aqua, the goddess in question went and planted a kiss on Kazuma's lips.

Completely taken by surprise, Kazuma could only let the kiss happen before Aqua pulled away and look at Kazuma, "Hey Kazuma" said Aqua, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma.

"Why are you a tease to every girl you come in contact with" asked Aqua, "Huh" said Kazuma as he cocked his brow.

"Come on, you meet a girl, thinks she has some sort of sex appeal, you find one flaw and screw up, and yet you still touch yourself at night while fantasizing about her" Aqua said as she was dead on the truth.

"Ok Aqua, I need to check your pip-boy" said Kazuma as Aqua obliged and gave a flirtatious gesture as Kazuma began to manage his barrings over his team.

It seemed that Aqua had leveled up big time as she jumped from level 7 to level 12 after everything they did yesterday, and began to divide her skill points and perks where he know they're needed.

While all the skill points went to medicine, her perk points went to 3 levels of the intense training perk, specifically in the Intelligence S.P.E.C.I.A.L. department, but as he did, he notice a sudden change in her personality.

Instantly it seemed like Aqua was suffering from a new level of headaches with each rank to her intelligence, and while the perk points she earned that were added to Medicine was beautiful, she began to moan more and more in pain by the time the process was over.

"Hey…Kazuma…" Aqua mumbled weakly, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma, "Can you get me some water and some fresh Brahmin or Bighorn steak".

"Sure thing Aqua" said Kazuma as he began to get out of bed and notice he was down into his old smelly boxers like everyone else in the damn Mojave, but the sight of his personal armor was not in sight.

Kazuma could only sigh as he stepped out of the tent and was greeted by Great Khan's passing by while giving teasing cat calls and wolf whistles to the Road Warrior.

Walking around the bare red dirt in Red Rock Canyon, Kazuma didn't need to go far as he spotted Darkness, Megumin, and Veronica as they were brewing either free medicine or meals to hand out to the Great Khan's at camp.

"Morning Kazuma" greeted Darkness, "The fact he's parading in his underwear with no shame and care in front of us makes me wonder if he's finally embracing his pervert side or not" jabbed Megumin.

"I may be a lesbian, but aren't men generally more exciting in the morning or is Kazuma just not much of a morning person" added Veronica to the previous jabs.

"Ha ha, anyways Darkness can you make me a steak for Aqua and please tell me where my clothes are at" said Kazuma.

"I'm sorry to say but I have no idea or any of us" admitted Darkness, "Come again" asked Kazuma with a dead panned look, "When the Khan's came in and save your butt last night, they were the ones who stripped and healed you to ensure that you're alive right now".

Kazuma was honestly frustrated and was ready to go shoot something but before he could a small group of Great Khan's approached him, "Road Warrior, you are needed in Papa Khan's house right now" said the Khan's.

Kazuma wanted to say no and demand his clothes to be returned right now, but he didn't equipped any of his arms or had any back up clothes and could only sigh in frustration as he followed to meet the leader of a once proud tribe of raiders.

Once inside, Kazuma saw that it was Papa Khan alongside his second in command Regis, with Jessup and McMurphy standing over the Legion's very own emissary, Karl as he could only glare daggers at Kazuma.

"I have to say, not many get the honor in me requesting their presence, so let me get straight to it" said Papa Khan as he stood from his big papa bear chair.

"For aiding and looking out for my fellow Khan's through and through, be it warning McMurphy or Jessup's deal with that prick from New Vegas or freeing our top courier Anders from a fate worse than death, I hereby honor you with a pair of newly made and best hand crafted leather clothing" said Papa Khan as Slit was the one to give Kazuma his very own Great Khan armor.

"With this you are hereby an official member and recognized as an honorary member to the Great Khan's and you and anyone with you are hereby liked and welcome to any other Great Khan you run by" said Papa Khan as everyone began to cheer for Kazuma as he began to slid on the jeans before trying out the jacket.

"Now before I send you off and share the rest of your well deserved reward with us, I've been informed that you're a man with insightful intuition as to series of events that would've otherwise lead us to our inept downfall" said Papa Khan as he looked at Karl.

"So tell me this, and let me know now as to why I should still keep an alliance with the Legion after what they did to my own tribesman, and the fate of us should we consider to team up with their so called god king" Papa Khan as he was really pushing Karl's buttons right now.

"You team up with the Legion, expect a moment more tragic than what occurred to Bitter Springs, starting with your elder, sick, and the minds behind your chem market get killed on the spot, your woman sold as slaves and wives to officers who think they deserve them, your men given the choice to live and die, while all your young are force to fight in the Legion unaware of their heritage, ending the legacy of the Great Khan's forever" said Kazuma.

Hearing this shocked everyone in silence as they all had their eyes on Karl who looked like he was ready to snap.

"Tell me, is this true Karl" asked Papa Khan, "The fact I have to sleep under the same roof of the leader to a damn filthy tribal who are better off dead, makes me question why not annihilate this tribe like any other we had conquered in the past. And now, now I got this cur ruining it, so in the name of Caesar, you will all die" said Karl before the man was killed via hunting knife to the head.

While to anyone else it looked like a regular hunting knife, to Jessup and McMurphy they recognized it as the knife that was once used by their brother Chance.

"Sorry about that" smirked Kazuma as Papa Khan went to retrieve the knife himself and smiled at Kazuma.

"Ya know, before I let this S.O.B. into my camp, I demanded we'd exchange something useful, and what I got was well worth it, and all though I promised to keep it between me and him, I got no qualms as to not teaching it to you and your party" said Papa Khan.

"Come with me out back and I'll show you not only a trick that gives us Khan's an edge in combat, but also this takedown trick that are used by the Legion's best of the best" said Papa Khan.

Time Skip

Within half a day, Kazuma and company learned how to properly do the Great Khan trick, but also the Legion's Assault punch that could knock anyone down.

After their stay, the group set out to leave the Great Khan's with Aqua sober now, they notice something different in her personality, "Kazuma" said Aqua, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma.

"Tell me, did you already manage to collect more than the necessary 50 star caps to enter inside and gather the alleged treasure of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Head Quarters" asked Aqua.

Hearing this got Kazuma pause in his tracks as did his party as he took a moment to look back at Aqua, "Um, yes but how, why do you know that" asked Kazuma, "My guesses are that since you began to increase my S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats in the intelligence department, you can say that you've created or better said awaken a more reliable companion" explained Aqua.

"In short I'm remembering things I should've already known, and know how to access or achieve by memory then out of the blue, therefore making our travels to be a lot more easier" said Aqua as she just stunned her party members in silence.

"So question is this is how you're going to talk like now, like kinda like a book worm" asked Veronica, "Ha no, I'm just messing with you guys" said Aqua as everyone face fall to this joke.

"But I am serious as to me being a lot more brighter and helping us in either getting a mission done and done right" said Aqua with a smile, "So let's go and get us Pew-Pew".

Not knowing how he should feel, all Kazuma could do alongside his party was to nod and follow as they proceeded to venture into the ruins to that of the rivaling company to that of Nuka-Cola.

As they got closer, Kazuma had told his party to sit down and wait as he began to sneak on ahead, equipped with the Gobi Desert Rifle and looking through the scope he saw fiends out by the building and both were holding onto some high tech weaponry.

"Mind handing that to me for a second" said Aqua as she had knelt besides Kazuma, "What the hell are you doing here" whispered Kazuma, "Trying to give you hand".

"Why the hell should I do that" whispered Kazuma, "I'm the only other person in our party who has high enough perception like you, now quit your bitching and hand me that rifle, and you circle around and get them from behind" suggested Aqua.

Kazuma was starting to not like this smart Aqua as much as he liked the dumb Aqua, but what he hates more was that she had a solid plan that complimented each other's skills.

So as much as Kazuma hates taking orders from Aqua or doing test runs in the moment, he could only oblige as he handed Aqua the unique rifle as he took out the Big Boomer sawed-off shotgun.

Sneaking his way around, he could over hear the conversation between the Fiends as they were talking about their next shipment and trade between the Great Khan's and how they're going to enjoying killing more NCR troops.

Kazuma cared little as he was behind the delivery truck only 5 feet away from the Fiends before he heard a loud gunshot where one of them crashed into the floor leaving only brain matter and a growing red puddle.

Just as the other Fiend was about to charge and attack Aqua, Kazuma jumped in and pressed the double barrel to the junkies back and watched as he literally saw the bone shards of the raiders spine get shot out through the other side of his body.

"Think you can trust me now" smiled Aqua as Kazuma hated to be proven wrong, but when push comes to shove, "Alright name your price" said Kazuma as he holstered his shotgun as Aqua approached Kazuma with enough distance away from their party members.

"A dinner date for 2 as soon as we gain access into the main strip at the Tops Casino" said Aqua as Kazuma looked dumbfounded before turning to see Aqua gave her cute wink at him.

"You guys are alright" asked Darkness, "Yeah we're good" said Kazuma as he was bothered by Aqua's request once they hit the New Vegas Strip.

As they were approaching the building, Kazuma checked to see the status as to how much longer he has to wait before he could rank up and perk up, but when he did he already saw the end results.

Not a single skill point was used in his major or minor skill pools, and worst of all the perk he got was something he felt he did not need in his inventory, not because he didn't think it was useful, but because he was not going to hear the end of it from his party members.

The perk in question was the Confirmed Bachelor Perk, and while it does do additional bonus damage to male enemies, and considering the majority of major factions were male, it also allowed Kazuma the option to smooth talk his way into the hearts of men.

"Girls…" began Kazuma as he took a frustrating pause just as they were about to enter, "Who… who messed with my pip-boy and be honest and I promise not to bitch for the day".

"That was me, sorry Kazuma" admitted Aqua as she felt bad over remembering how she was drunk and high when she decided to mess with Kazuma's pip-boy in his sleep.

"Were you high and drunk when you've done this" asked Kazuma, "Yes" Aqua said as she began to fidget to this not so surprising revelation.

"Ok let's just go inside" said Kazuma as he passed Aqua and proceed to enter the Sunset Sarsaparilla HQ building where down the hallway they saw Festus in his animatronic glory.

"Howdy Partner" greeted Festus as this startled the girls, except by Kazuma and Aqua as they approached the only other friendly bot you can find in the world of fallout.

"Howdy" greeted Kazuma back, "Well fancy greetings, boy I tell ya it's been quite a while since I've seen a posse as huge as yours partner" said Festus, "So what can ol' Festus do for you cow polks down here by Sunset Sarsaparilla Head Quarters".

"Well we were hoping we're still elligable to play and win the Sunset Sarsaparilla Star Cap competition" Kazuma said as he lifted and jingle all 50 blue star caps you can only gain in sunset sarsaparilla.

"Well howdy, I'm glad to see there are folks like you still willing to collect and play to our little game, while the contest itself is still going, it solely depends on you and the number of caps you do have on you that you may enter and win the Sunset Sarsaparilla contest" said Festus.

To Kazuma and Aqua they only needed just 50 caps to actually win and enter to get the 'prize' of the Sunset Sarsaparilla, but since their travels Kazuma has accumulated 61 caps.

Once the caps were sent in Festus began to turn his cheerfulness to a whole new notch, "Yee-haw you flaming roosters sure have showed ol' Festus, I say you all more than deserve your rewards, the doors are open and I hope to see you and many more of you folks soon" said Festus as Kazuma stood there and smirk.

"Alright you girls stay here and take a breather, I'll be back" smiled Kazuma as he began to explore the facility by himself.

Sneaking around, Kazuma was careful as to not wanting to alarm any of the faculty Protectron's as he manage to use V.A.T.S. and melee sneak attack them with Chance's Knife as it seemed to have instant kill any to all of the factory's machines.

Eventually Kazuma approached closer and closer as he peeked around and saw nothing unusual.

"I think we both know we got nothing to fear except get locked in those vacuum shut doors" came Aqua as Kazuma fell on his face with a crash before turning and glaring back at the goddess.

"Damn it Aqua what the hell are doing sneaking up on me like that" shrilled Kazuma, "This is coming from the degenerative pervert who used my panties he'd stolen to masturbate with while thinking of me back in Novac" sneered Aqua back.

"How did you…" paled Kazuma as Aqua at this point has officially got his number and ass in place for once, "It doesn't matter, but know that unless you want me to continue ruining your chances to be viewed as a hero, you'd quit your bitching and start taking in that I am far more valuable by your side now" said Aqua.

Kazuma felt compelled to at this point just pick pocket her current pair of knickers at the moment, but instead he went through his inventory and threw a bent tin can at the goddess.

"Hey that hurt you asshole" yelled Aqua, "Well what are you gonna do about it" taunted Kazuma.

And like that Aqua was ready to charge in and attack Kazuma with her bare fist, but Kazuma had waited and timed to use the Great Khan trick he learned and Aqua was not a fan of it.

"You asshole" coughed Aqua as Kazuma stepped passed and swatted her ass, remember I'm the master of the Mojave and as far as you know probably it's hero, now don't get full of yourself just because you're finally gifted in the Intelligence department" smirked Kazuma as he enjoyed copping a feel on Aqua's arse.

Because of their ruckus, the 2 were surprise when a laser beam just nearly missed them, when Kazuma spotted a single Protectron approaching them "Protect and serve" it said on loop.

Aqua cared little as she took her unique Recharger Pistol that Kazuma gave her and spared nothing to dropping the Protectron into an exploding pile of ash and bolts.

"Now save" commented Kazuma, "Was there any doubt now that I have God Rain" smiled Aqua, "God Rain, what the hell are you talking about" asked Kazuma.

"Well the name of this thing is not only ridiculous but a mouthful, and since Megumin got to rename her grenade rifle, I decided to rename my Recharger Pistol" explained Aqua, "Alright good to know" said Kazuma.

Now that everything was cleared, both party members went inside the potential death trap where Kazuma looted the crates to acquire more than 7,000 caps to bounce his party members and himself back into a financially secure state again as Aqua went to retrieve Pew-Pew.

"Alright we good to go" asked Kazuma, "Yep" smiled Aqua as she and Kazuma left the area with their loot before they finally meet back with their group.

"We good to go" asked Darkness, "Yup" said Kazuma, "Good let's go, this place is my own hell since there's no Nuka-Cola here" said Megumin as she had no regard she said it in front of Festus who just happened to have his jaw dropped.

"Alright good to know" said Kazuma as he began to lead his party out, only to be confronted by a new threat.

"Finally you assholes decided to step out, now you're gonna pay and get it after what the hell you did to some of our friends" said one of the many group of Fiends.

Seeing how Kazuma couldn't sneak his way and team up with Megumin to finish this quickly and little effort, he knew this was going to end in one way and one way alone.

Going into V.A.T.S., Kazuma used Maria and manage to put 5 critical headshots into the Fiends, as Darkness stepped up and stood her ground.

She didn't need to do anything as a Fiend with a pool cue came swinging only for it to break and turned to splinters upon hitting Darkness, before she used The NCR Ranger takedown and watched as she saw that he was knocked into his companion behind him.

This gave Aqua a chance to use Pew-Pew and laid waste to the raiders Darkness knocked out and the one approaching her.

Now normally, Megumin would have no problems using her explosive weapons at this point, but she had quickly learned that out in the Mojave, she had no control over the blast radius.

So she did something risky as she ran in using Chopper and was lucky to land a critical blow to the Fiend's arm, but even with her increased strength, the Fiend was too doped up on Med-x and kicked Megumin down on her ass.

In spite of her strengths in everything else and her unique armor, Megumin would not and never admit to her party members that her endurance was literally crumbly in comparison to everyone else.

So the fact she was on her arse and winded was on her hand and was expecting the end, only to be rescued once more by Kazuma as he used the Legion Assault take down and watched as the junkie kissed the dirt ground.

Quickly grabbing Chopper, Kazuma used V.A.T.S. and killed the Fiend junkie before turning his back to Megumin.

"Kazuma, behind you" pointed out Megumin as Kazuma didn't need to turn as Veronica intervened and killed the Fiend with an intercepting punch to the lower jaw.

"Here you dropped this" offered Kazuma as he helped Megumin up her butt, before he went on ahead and lead his party members into the ruins of the out New Vegas, while leaving Megumin in her thoughts of changing her style and perspective now that she's in the Mojave.

Later

While it was mainly killing Fiends and the occasional Legion assassination party, team Kazuma had made it to one of the last few places he had his eyes on.

It was the Gun Runners main Vegas trading post, and while he did promise Aqua not to waste their money on guns, since he lacked the efficient funds as of now, he did wanted to sell the loot they had and save up to gain access to the strip.

While this went on, Kazuma's party Members who could began to upgrade their stats.

For Megumin, she figured she needed to level up fast and really distribute her skill points since she could do it and afford it since she did get all of her desired perks, and figured now was time to be a team player in acquiring most of the skills for herself and her party and went with the 1st prestige of the Swift Learner perk.

Darkness was on a good roll with already the Piercing Strike and now Paralyzing Palm perks in her hand as she began to sit down and distribute her points and perks into literally be the second contender when fighting the second battle at Hoover Dam.

Once everything was done, Kazuma didn't need to leave far as he lead his party into one of the first gates to where their quest to saving the Mojave and ending their adventure begins.

"You girls ready" asked Kazuma, "So long as you buy me pretty things with your gamble winnings, then yes" said Aqua eagerly, "If someone discriminates me cause I'm a kid, they're dead" commented Megumin, "We're more than ready Kazuma" said Darkness.

"Alright, next stop New Vegas and the strip" said Kazuma as he lead them through the gates of New Vegas.

 **And we're finished now, and I'm actually out of anything witty or worth talking about at the moment.**

 **Oh wait, I do and that's me going back to school soon, and so that means I better get on these updates ASAP.**

 **Other than that, I was thinking to have like a holiday special in the near future, it would be noncanon, but it would be fun, so let me know if you guys either want a Halloween or Christmas special, or neither in the review or PM me your thoughts.**

 **This has been you Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? XIII**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Kono Suba or Fallout: New Vegas and don't worry I didn't forget you guys.**

Once the group had entered inside of the gates into Freeside they were instantly greeted by things you wouldn't see on a regular.

Mercenaries willing to escort them to safety or anyone new to Freeside, 2 children are seen running around unsupervised playing with a toy space gun, and people either loitering or sleeping do to being too high or drunk to do anything.

"Well let's not stick around here in this dump, the strip is but a walk down 2 blocks" Kazuma said as he turned his head away to see someone puking chunks, "Agreed" said Aqua and Megumin as Darkness could only stare at the people around in pain.

As they began to walk down the streets of Freeside, they took notice of a familiar group ahead of them, "Kazuma" called Chris as she waved for them as they were outside the doors of the Old Mormon Fort.

"Yes I'm Kazuma" shouted back the Road Warrior before they all regrouped together and began to catch up.

"So what you've been up to, and what are you wearing" asked Chris as she took note that Kazuma was still wearing his Great Khan clothing and was surprised how he wasn't attacked by anyone yet.

"It's a long story back when Aqua was no smarter than a sub-brick, that she and Megumin decided to let me have the worst day possible and having my favorite and best armor completely annihilated from use" Kazuma said only to get punched by Aqua.

"Excuse you, but need I remind you I was originally at the intelligence of a cretin you insensitive ass, and another thing why do you assume I'm always to blame for your faults, in fact I can list a number of times when you were at fault, fromthelizardstothefrogs,theDeathClawbackinthequarryyoudecidingtousetherestroomnexttothatBigHorn,orthatMeguminhastoldmeyouonceblindlysteppedonalandmine"

 **-Pause-**

 **I don't know about you guys but I don't know what's worse, Aqua bitching and throwing a fit when it was her own damn fault, or this sophisticated beauty that does nothing but nags your ear, leave me your thoughts in the review, but until then I need a minute to clear my head.**

…

 **Alright I'm back and this Dirty Wastelander is kicking my little Californian ass, onto the story.**

 **-Continue-**

At this point Kazuma zoned her out as Chris chuckled nervously for him before her eyes beamed once more.

"Anyways Kazuma, I brought something for you" said Chris happily as Kazuma began to focus as Chris dug through her inventory, "Behold I acquired you both the Liberator machete and the Q-35 matter modulator" handed Chris as Kazuma began to put the machete away in his pip-boy inventory, and holstered the plasma rifle over his back.

"And here's a little bonus I was planning to sell, but I figured you can use it instead" handed Chris as Kazuma began to openly change and put on some top conditioned recon armor and helmet.

"Thanks Chris, I owe you one" said Kazuma, "Funny how you should say that, cause I could use some help in donating supplies and medical equipment to the Followers of the Apocalypse here, and be on their good side" said Chris.

Although Kazuma nearly regret his words, he felt no reason why not to donate supplies given how he plans to have an easy life out on the Strip and live like a damn king in Gomorrah Casino and Brothel.

"Alright let's go inside" said Kazuma as they all agreed to make a pit stop inside the Old Mormon Fort and help the Followers.

Once inside, team Kazuma was greeted by an uneasy feeling of the sick and ill, and doctors all over treating these people back into peak help, "Doctor Farkas, we're here with medical supplies to donate" called Chris as this got the Mojave branch leaders attention.

"Thank you Chris, I can't help but express my gratitude to you for helping us in our time of need" thanked Doctor Farkas before she turned to see Kazuma's party.

"I don't believe we've met before, in any case welcome to the old Mormon Fort, please let me know if or anyone in your group is in need for medical aid" said Doctor Farkas.

"Greetings, my name is Kazuma and this here is my party members" introduced Kazuma, "Kazuma as in the Road Warrior, yes I've heard of you and then some by Chris here and what you did back in Cottonwood Cove" said Doctor Farkas.

"Though I can't really praise you for taking a violent approach in the end and leaving yet another irradiated hot spot in the world, I can say thank you for helping not only the slaves, but putting a cease to Caesar and his Legion from further conquering the Mojave" said Doctor Farkas.

"As Such I'd like to welcome you in along with the Courier today in continuing doing good throughout the Mojave" said Doctor Farkas happily.

"In fact here you both go, I'm giving each of you and the Courier the keys to our Safe House, feel free to stop by and rest if you happen to be around the area" Doctor Farkas said with a smile.

"Will do" said Kazuma before he spotted a certain 4 eyed man in the back of the camp behind a medical tent, "You see him too, right" asked Kazuma to Chris, "Yeah, I've been trying to get around recruiting him, but he only dodges my approaches" said Chris.

 _Dear god, why me,_ cried Kazuma as he approached one of the Followers of the Apocalypse doctors as he awaited Kazuma's presence.

"Greetings. I got to admit that I've never seen anyone join the Followers of the Apocalypse that fast like you right now, then again everyone knows of your reputation and what you've been up to" said the Followers doctor.

As if on instinct, Kazuma began to do something he never thought he'd imagine himself doing, and that's seducing another man.

"I can't say the same for you, but I'd definitely would like to handsome, say at the strip just you and me over a romantic candle lit dinner" flirted Kazuma as he was in ear shot to have his party members and Chris' to hear what he just said.

"Oh my" Darkness as she and Cass where wide eye and jaw dropped as Megumin was dealing with her head frying up from overloading it with too much imagination just now.

"Huh, could've fooled me" commented Veronica as she notice that Chris happens to be equally shock to this revelation as Raul smiled and Boone just rolling his eyes as Ed-e beeped next to him "Shut up Ed-e" said Boone.

Aqua was the most aware why Kazuma said it since she had her hand in this, but none the less decided to join the group, "BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL BL" chanted Aqua as Kazuma felt more insulted by her than anyone else.

"Very well, though I should point out flattery will get you anything these days, but let me clarify and say that I have no doubt, but I won't tolerate it if you or your friends happen to be associated with any bad people if you catch my drift" said Arcade.

"Honey, I would never fathom the thought, especially if it means upsetting you" continue to flirt Kazuma, "Alright you've convinced me" smiled Arcade as he joined along this party of misfit heroes to the Mojave and New Vegas.

Upon turning to meet the group, Kazuma expected them to comment and give him funny looks, except for Aqua.

"Kazuma, I didn't know you swing that way" blushed Darkness as she was swooning over Kazuma being so bold as Kazuma rolled his eyes and swat her arse, "No worries, that hand I use to spank you will be the same one I'll use to masturbate to you later on, Lalatina" taunted Kazuma as this turned everyone off, well almost.

"I told you not to call me that" yelled Darkness as she was half angry, half blushing over Kazuma's treatment and then came Aqua sneaking over and surprise sucker punching him.

"What the hell you bitch goddess" yelled Kazuma as he held his cheek, "Don't you dare call me a bitch goddess you son of a bitch" yelled Aqua as the 2 began to have a fight with words.

"Tell me kid, what's their relationship is really like" asked Cass to Megumin, "I don't know any more, I just don't know" said Megumin as she was just snapping back to reality after Kazuma's daily deed of sexually assaulting the girls.

"Come on guys let's go, we still have ways to go before we enter the strip" Chris said as Kazuma finished using the Great Khan trick once more, before going around her where he swat her arse with his other hand.

"Don't worries, I use the hand I don't masturbate with on you" Kazuma said as Aqua felt insulted beyond words, "Panty snatching, lolicon, scoundrel, NEET of the Mojave" grumbled Aqua.

Once they'd left the old Mormon fort, the group began to make their way past the Freeside gates to outer Vegas, where they had caught glimpse as to the only form of power to make a presence for the people of Freeside and that be the King's, right outside of The King's School of Impersonation.

"Think we should head onto the strip, Boss" asked Raul, "I have no objections" Boone said as he had his opinions towards the King's and how they treated NCR citizens.

"Let's stick around for a bit, I'd prefer to be on good terms with as much people as possible" said Kazuma as Chris smiled and stood by him, "I agree, now if you guys want to explore around and help Freeside, or to just explore the area, be my guest" said Chris.

"Fine by me" Boone said as he began to give the King's outside his 1,000 yard stare, "Hey doc, do you know where the nearest watering hole is at" asked Cass to Arcade, "There's the Atomic Wrangler casino, though don't expect me to drink" Arcade said.

"Fine by me, we need someone to be there to make sure that we don't do something we'll regret" said Cass as she and everyone, including the girls of team Kazuma followed them to the Bar.

"Shall we" Chris said, "Ladies first" flirted Kazuma as he got Chris to blush at this a little, though he didn't need to the Lady Perk on her to begin with.

Once inside, they notice that anyone who was a member of the King dressed the same, and had the same hair style in homage to the King of Rock n' Roll.

As soon as they began to approach the door where they knew where the King was at, they were stopped by the King's right hand man, "Hold on, exactly what do you think you're doing" said Pacer.

"We're here to talk to the King" said Chris, "And like that, sorry mama but ain't know one is allowed to see the King without paying up" said Pacer as Kazuma stepped in, "We have the means to go to the Strip right now if we wanted to, but I made it a point to stop by here and give my respect to the King for all he's done to Freeside" said Kazuma as this changed Pacer's demeanor.

"That's something I don't see in a lot of people, and that's respect for the King, come on get in there already" Pacer said as he let Kazuma and Chris to enter to greet the King.

Sitting at the table was the man responsible for not only starting the King's but keeping the locals of Freeside safe, and sitting next to him was a cyber dog companion.

"Well hey there, I don't believe we've met, they call me the King here as I am the one leading and keeping my boys in check from keeping Freeside safe" said the King in a perfect Elvis accent.

"Hi, we came here asking if you need any work done" said Kazuma as Chris began to eye Rex who in spite of being ill, was happy to see a new face, "Funny how you should say that, there's a guy I'd like you to investigate outside the entrance of Freeside" began the King.

"There's a man by the name of Orris, who offers bodyguard and protection work for those who want to safely get through Freeside, the problem is that the man is charging double compared to the prices of my boys, and is claimed to do an excellent job to boot. Not that I have anything against people trying to make a living, but when it starts to affect everyone besides my boys, that's where it becomes an issue" explained the King.

"Here's some caps for the service, I want you to pay for him to guide you 2 safely across Freeside, see what makes him so special, and report back to me" said the King, "You can count on us" said Chris.

Time Skip

Once they returned and made a complete circle outside of Freeside, Kazuma and Chris went and approached Orris to start their task for the King.

"You 2 looking for a body guard" asked Orris as he eyed at the courier and road warrior, "Yes we are" said Kazuma, "Right 200 caps up front, and I can guarantee you both a safe trip across Freeside, into the strip" said Orris.

"Deal" said Chris as she handed the man his caps, "Right make sure to keep up the pace" said Orris as the duo followed suit.

The man gave a brief orientation to each of the buildings, and noticible sights around Freeside, before crossing the gates passed the Kings, and instead of walking straight towards the strip, he instead made a detour behind some old buildings.

Just as they turned the corner, Orris dashed forward and they heard 3 gunshots, when they came around and saw 4 bodies.

"What the hell was that about" demanded Kazuma, "You develop this sense for danger when you work as long as me. Call it a sixth sense if you will" Orris said Kazuma could easily smell the bullshit in his mouth.

While Kazuma was talking, Chris examined the bodies and could tell they were only playing dead, and began to point out a logical fallacy.

"How come there are 4 bodies, yet we only heard 3 gunshots" asked Chris, "I…uh…you see…I made- that is killed 2 with one bullet" stumbled Orris, "I think you're a fraud and a rip off artist" said Kazuma.

"And I think you both keep your mouth shut less you want to die today" threatened Orris, "I guess we can stay quiet for the right amount of caps" said Kazuma.

"Right I get you. Here's your caps, no fuck off before I change my mind" Orris said as he ran off as Kazuma rolled his eyes to the threat and Chris approaching him from behind.

"Let's go back to the King and report him of our success" said Chris, "Right" said Kazuma as they didn't need to travel far, before arriving back into the King's head quarters, where they went and gave the King their report.

"Right thank you both for your services, I'll have my boys deal with Orris, but please stick around, I may have another job for you" said the King, "Shoot" said Kazuma.

"Some people of Freeside have been getting into fights with the NCR, I need you to see what all the hubbub is all about, I fear war is upon us less something gets done" said the King.

"You can count on us" said Chris, "That's what I like to here, go to the old Mormon Fort, and talk to some survivor of the attacks" said the King.

"Before we go, we'd like to ask about your dog" said Kazuma, "Ol' Rex here is no ordinary dog, he's one of them pre-war cyber dogs, and unfortunately that means Rex is having a hard time right now, and I'd really hate to see him go" said the King as Rex began to whimper.

"Tell you what, if you can get Rex here a check up over with Julie, and get him back in good health, I'll be in debt to you both" said the King.

"You can count on us" said Chris, "Alright, but before I pass him on, there are some things you both need to know before taking Rex. First off he doesn't like rats, so don't be surprised if you see him run off and attack them no matter how hard you tell him to heel. Secondly he hates hats, don't know why but I think cause it rhymes with rats, otherwise he's a good boy" said the King as Rex barked at his praise.

"Right then, Rex, these 2 will keep you safe, just keep them safe by your side alright boy" said the King as Rex barked in agreement.

"He's all yours" said the King, as Rex followed Chris and Kazuma out of the building, "So how you want to do this" asked Kazuma, "I'll get my crew, and will get Rex the help he needs, you can help the King and help him with his situation" said Chris as they approached the Atomic Wrangler.

As expected, Aqua and Cass were having a good time, as Veronica, Arcade, Raul, and Darkness kept an eye on them, while Boone and Ed-e were playing cards, with Ed-e signaling Boone when it's a good time for him to hit or not, while Megumin was sulking in a corner.

"So what I missed" asked Kazuma as he approached the group, "Well Aqua and Cass manage to drink the rest of Aqua's savings on booze and some Brahmin Steak, and Megumin has been pouting because the owners won't let her order, much less test out the casinos" said Darkness.

"Regardless, I got work that needs to be done, but I guess I can take some R&R" said Kazuma, "Agreed, but please gather around so I can explain each of our missions before we head off to do our thing" Chris said as she gathered all who were sobered while Kazuma went into the Casino part of the Atomic Wrangler.

Once there, Kazuma had invested the rest of his 7,000 caps into some poker chips, before setting out to play a game of Black Jack.

In one game alone where he pulled in all of his winnings, he managed to leave the table with more than 35,000 caps from the table before he was permanently banned from playing there, but not before getting his winnings.

Equally Boone was banned cause they suspected him of cheating, but nothing was proven, before they all grouped up.

"So it's settled, team Chris will go and try to get Rex well, and team Kazuma will aid the Kings by any means" said Chris as everyone seemed to agreed to this before any objections.

"Hold your horses, I got something for Veronica" Kazuma said, "Oh what is it? Is it a dress" Veronica asked eagerly as Kazuma gave her a dapper dress and hat to match.

"Oh my god, yes thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh it's what I always wanted, ya know what I know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna teach you how to kick ass" said Veronica eagerly as Kazuma smiled that he and his party were going to learn to do the scribe take down that day.

Later

As soon as team Kazuma finished learning the last and final major faction take down, Veronica hurried back to join Chris in their adventures to get Rex back into good health.

"So what does the King wants us to do" huffed Darkness as she passed Megumin some water to drink, "We need to question and figure out what's going on with tensions between Freeside and the NCR, and if we play our cards right, we can get them to make peace with the King" said Kazuma.

"I thought you said there weren't any kings in this world" said Megumin as she passed the water bottle back to Aqua, "Not that type of king, I'm talking about a gang called the Kings, lead by a man who is referred to as the King" explained Kazuma.

"They're not like those rogues like the Great Khan's now, are they" as Darkness has her opinions disregarding the Great Khan's even though they got them to back down from forming an alliance with Caesar's Legion.

"Far from it, they're actually responsible for keeping peace and order here in Freeside before the NCR arrive, and after House started rebuilding New Vegas, and what's more they're on good terms with the Followers of the Apocalypse without any intentions of backstabbing them" explained Kazuma.

"They sound nice so far" said Darkness, "Though I'd like to know why are they called the Kings" asked Megumin.

"They name themselves based off a famous pre-war singer named Elvis Presley, who is regarded as the King of Rock n' Roll, though to be fair compared to Kazuma's time line, he only got that title before any records could be set straight, and has since there'll be an argument between generations of fans as to who are or is the king of rock music, though I gotta admit the King himself is dead on accurate of that of Elvis" explained Aqua as this surprised everyone.

"Where's you learn all that" asked Megumin as she has a hard time processing a smart and charismatic Aqua, "I'm a goddess remember, it's my job to know this" Aqua said cutely.

"Right then, alright girls, let's head back to the old Mormon Fort, make a strong relationship, and then to New Vegas" ordered Kazuma as they set off to do some good again today.

At the New Vegas Gates

Guarding the border between unneeded rift raft, and potential customers to Mr. Houses wonder land based on the pre-war adult playground he grew up in was his personal Securitrons guarding the entrance.

To them there's no such thing as mundane tasks as they were given orders to always guard and keep New Vegas safe and the people inside happy, though that isn't to say there wasn't a glitch to the system.

Since the beginning following the Courier from rising from her grave in New Vegas, to the death of Benny by the hands of the Road Warrior, Benny's personal A.I. has since taken over to ensure that Benny's plan wouldn't dare to falter.

So like a virus, he took control one of the stationed Securitrons and with a creepy plaster go to smile plastered on the screen, he was genuinely happy to have spotted the Road Warrior, and sensed an important item on his body.

Soon it transferred back to its original body at the Top's casino, still smiling like he knows what's going to happen next.

 **And we're done with this chapter, sorry for not posting this sooner, but I've been stacked with school and with whatever little free time I have left I gotta spend it wisely, considering how I got my first midterm this week, but otherwise I've since been dying to publish this chapter with the last and final faction leader to the change and course to New Vegas, finally making their appearance.**

 **Now me personally I dislike Yes Man, and find him creepy, and I find his at times passive aggressive attitude annoying that I wish I had more liberty to tell him to stop bitching and just say yes over my actions as his name applies.**

 **But otherwise I've decided to do a Christmas special chapter after this or the next chapter depending which comes first, and I'll be adding something new to our heroes to use while they're here in the Mojave that'll remain permanent to the cannon to the story.**

 **Don't worry, I know what you guys are wondering, but don't fear it's not something as detrimental as jumping the shark.**

 **Until then good night, morning, evening, afternoon, whatever, and I'll see you guys later.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	14. Kazuma's Christmas Special

**Fallout: Kazuma's Christmas Special?**

 **Before I began I's like to say happy holidays for all of those who celebrate it for commercialism. Joking aside I hope you guys like this chapter as it'll be a gnarly trip for sure.**

It was cold outside, yet he was warm in bed, not bothered by the troubles of the world, though he wished his alarm clock wasn't making a racket before it hit him.

There he was back home, and I mean in his home in Japan as he was surrounded by figurines, video games, and much more in his bed room.

"What the hell" Kazuma said under his breath, as he felt his smartphone buzz next to him in its exclusive Fallout 4's pip-boy phone case, notifying him that there was a new update for Fallout 76.

"What the hell, did I miss the other 72 installments" asked Kazuma as he began to put on his pip-boy phone and saw that the date was December 20th 2018.

Before Kazuma could speculate and check on his stuff, he heard a loud noise coming from his house, outside his room.

As if on instinct Kazuma rushed out his room, and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that the girls were all back home in Japan with him, adorned by wearing the girls winter school uniform.

As for the loud crash it seemed that Aqua had stumbled and fell on the coffee table as Kazuma got a full view of this commando wearing exhibitionist, and swore she was smooth AF.

Quickly Kazuma shook his head and wiped the blood off his nose before the girls noticed Kazuma.

"Kazuma, where are we and what are we wearing" asked Megumin as Darkness was helping Aqua up, "You girls are in my house back in Japan" said Kazuma as they all looked at him in surprise.

The girls were left speechless for the most part before they notice the pip-boy on Kazuma's wrist, "Wait, don't tell me you yourself…" said Darkness as she could only worry about Kazuma's condition.

After how they left Cotton Cove, and what she could've personally read in any non damaged pre-war books back into the Mojave in regards as to the horrors of nuclear fallout and radiation only further damaging Kazuma's home country.

"Oh this, no this is just a collector's edition toy" said Kazuma as he reassured the girls as they began to slump and sigh in relief.

"Anyways welcome to my home here in Japan, toilets around the corner, I'd check the expiration date of the food in the fridge, and my room is looked from access, now if you girls don't mind I got some pre-orders to make and manga and light novels to read up on" Kazuma said as he was back to wearing his tracksuit and was ready to leave the front door again.

"Wait you're just going to leave us here" yelled Aqua, "I don't see why you're complaining, you got access to a heater, a Kotatsu, TV and maybe even junk food that's not irradiated, but possibly old" said Kazuma.

"I'm a goddess, I shouldn't be forced to seclude myself to the public like you did you NEET, that is unless you want to start worshipping me and pamper me like I've rightfully deserve" said Aqua.

The thought of being forced to walk around in public with Aqua and having her spout her status of a goddess, and her demanding that people worship her like so could only result in Kazuma being socially dead within the eyes of the general public indefinitely, but he figured he could use this to his advantage.

"If I come back with your favorite bag of chips, then will you and the girls promise to stay here and be patient until I come back" said Kazuma as this got Aqua to change her mind.

"2 bags of large salt and vinegar chips, and some top quality wine" said Aqua sweetly, "Made no promise for that last part" said Kazuma, "Hold on if we're here in Japan, then I'd like to see what it's really like" said Darkness.

Pondering the thought, Kazuma could also picture him being more socially dead and shunned the moment either guys start glaring envious looks at them or if they run into the first sex shop, whichever comes first.

"Hell no" Kazuma said bluntly as Darkness moaned in pleasure over Kazuma's scornful words, "Hah, Kazuma you brute, do you plan to keep me a prisoner in your own house and only visit me to abuse and satisfy your sexual needs" Darkness said blissfully.

Kazuma was already regretting this decision as this could land him in serious trouble and prison time if anyone else were to hear what this beautiful masochist said out loud, but he could argue it was better than the alternative.

"I'm not gonna be easy to convince" stated Megumin as Kazuma looked at her with a straight face as he knew she was going to be the most easiest as he turned the TV on as it was playing Naruto.

"Oh my god this is so cool, I mean what are- oh my god are they ninjas- hey he just cloned himself and- oh my god the cute emo boy just spat fireballs out of his mouth" said Megumin as she was officially glued to the magic of television.

"Alright ladies, I'll be back" said Kazuma as he slipped out the door and began to jog his way to the nearest shopping district in his town.

To his surprise he was able to keep up with a pace from his time in the other world and in the Mojave really made him feel like one of them boys from those 80's action American films with Stallone, Willis, and Schwarzenegger.

It didn't take him long before he finally arrived at the plaza where he began to hit up the local game shop.

Within one hour he came out with a copy of Fallout's 3, 4, and New Vegas in their ultimate/game of the year editions, along with a PS4 ( **For the record I'm a huge Xbox gamer to where I still own the original Xbox and some pretty lit, and under rated games, so promoting Play Station kills my pride as a loyal fan to the console, but damn it if I don't know, nor respect how big Play Station and Nintendo have on a larger impact in Japan** ).

Following his expenses, he passed by multiple vending machines as he picked up Aqua's chips, and a bunch of other junk food and snacks and just as he was about to make a quick dash home, he just happened to run into some delinquents at his school.

"Well if ain't Kazuma boys" said one of the delinquents as Kazuma tried to ignore him but they've proven themselves to be persistent, "Whoa, where the hell you think you're going".

"Masa, Toshi, Gin, what an unpleasant surprise to see you guys" said Kazuma as he addressed the 3 delinquents and took them back by his tone.

"Ooh, the shut in grew some balls" taunted Masa, "I'll respect ya for talking tough, but talking is gonna get you so far, so let's talk about these past few years of you not getting out drinks and lunch and settle whatever the hell it is you got in that bag there" said Toshi.

Kazuma for the most part had no fear, he's dealt with so many assholes in the Mojave, he considers these delinquents to be weaker than a thug from Freeside.

"Order me around again like that, and I swear that you're gonna need an auto-doc to fix what's remained of you" said Kazuma as he was trying to intimidate them, but fail given how he was talking as if he was in the Mojave, causing the delinquents to laugh.

"Alright, I had my laugh, now give me what you got" said Toshi as he was reaching for Kazuma's bag, but was instantly knocked back after Kazuma used the NCR Ranger takedown.

"You guys want to try me" Kazuma said as he put his bag down and raised his fist, "You little shit" said Masa as he was lunging in to punch Kazuma, but Kazuma didn't need to go far as he used the snow and dirt mixed on the road to use the Great Khan Trick, before knocking out Masa with the Legion Assault as he slammed to the ground.

At this point, Gin was helping Toshi up his feet, who in turn what they saw what Kazuma did, "You guys want more" he said as he cocked his brow as they lifted their hands up in surrender.

Seeing how there was no longer a point to stick around, Kazuma retrieved his things and proceeded to jog home.

Once Home, Kazuma removed his shoe's and saw that Megumin was falling more in love by watching Naruto, while Aqua was eating cereal out of the box with one hand in the box.

"I'm back" said Kazuma, "Kazuma good timing, I just made us all instant noodles" smiled Darkness as she came out the kitchen and passed around everyone a cup of ramen to enjoy.

"So what's that in there" asked Darkness, "I got us something to play with now that we're back in civilized Japan, so Megumin get off so I can hook everything up" said Kazuma.

"I won't do it, so long as I don't back down believe it" said Megumin as Kazuma was already expecting her to mimic and quote Naruto, and could only hope this won't cause her to change her obsession and humiliate her further if and when he plans to bring the girls out to the main cities tomorrow.

"Who are you kidding, you're nothing more than a 14 year old teen with Chuunibyou in this world, plus there's no access to chakra or Mana, let alone explosive weaponry hear like anywhere else, but please go ahead and try" Kazuma said with a shit eating grin.

"Ok I'll show you" Megumin said as she began to repeat only 2 hand signs from Naruto being the tiger and ram in loop as she hoped it be enough.

Nothing happened, as Kazuma walked passed her and began to install the newly bought PS4 and was trying to choose which of the fallout games he could play.

"Hey Kazuma" Darkness said, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma, "I know you seem hesitant to take us out, but if it's not asking too much, I'd really like to explore this Japan, and this world we're in".

"Yes, I'd definitely like to meet a real life ninja, and see them battle" Megumin said eagerly, "Come on, don't be a NEET, be a nice guy" said Aqua.

"Seriously, why the hell do you girls want to leave everything you can get from the internet, to explore something as boring and mundane as the real world" Kazuma said as he began to eat some instant noodles as the PS4 was setting up and updating for the day.

"I'm curious to know what this world is like, and more so what the world is compared to back home and of course post apocalyptic Mojave" Darkness said, "Come on, don't be a NEET, be what you always wanted to be" taunted Aqua as she was enjoying her chips.

"And exactly what do you think I want to be" asked Kazuma as he was getting tired of Aqua's insults, "A popular guys surrounded by 3 beautiful woman from you videogame and anime fancy you fricken nerd" Aqua said.

Kazuma was speechless because what Kazuma said was actually dead on accurate as he is reverting back to a NEET, and how he wished to be surrounded by beautiful woman without putting in the effort was indeed his and every virgin otaku, NEET, loners dream.

But still, the girls around him are so terribly flawed that no matter how strong or genuinely cool Kazuma has become these past few years, him coming home like this and being in public with them will indefinitely kill him socially for ever that he wouldn't be surprise that if he not only got a closed casket, but no one from his family arrived at his second funeral.

"Come on girls, let's go outside and brace the-" Aqua was cut off by a sudden case of a cold winter winds blowing at her in her none winter school girl uniform as she quickly slammed the door.

"…So…so…c-c-c-c-cold…." Shivered Aqua as Kazuma could only smile in satisfaction knowing that given the girls attires, they're not going anywhere so long as it's cold.

"Well, well" Kazuma smirked menacingly as he had the girls where he want them, "It seems we're not going to explore Japan so long as it's cold out there, but please, stay here get comfy and if you girls behave, I may consider not lift your skirts and see what sort of panties you're all wearing".

Having enough of his antics, Megumin pouted and stormed to the nearest window where she opened it, and took a deep breath.

"PLEASE HELP US, WE'RE PRISONERS OF THIS SHUT IN DEGENERATE PERVERT WHO HAPPENS TO BE A SADISTIC LOLICON SCOUDREL" shouted Megumin as Kazuma was certain that someone heard and may or may not call the police.

"Gah, alright, alright you win we'll explore Japan, please don't give someone to wrongly accuse me to spend my time back at home in jail" begged Kazuma.

Before anything else, Aqua and Darkness went up to claim their problems with Kazuma as a host so far.

"KAZUMA YOU CRUEL TEASE, I GIVE YOU MY HEART AND ALL YOU DO IS TORTURE AND TUG ON THME TO NO ENDS AND THE FACT YOU DO IT TO OTHER WOMAN GETS ME SO ENVIOUS THAT I'M WILLING TO TAKE WHAT YOU GIVE THEM ON A DAILY BY MYSELF" shouted Darkness as she felt this was justice at this moment.

"I'm begging you, please I'll do anything if you girls go out and tell the neighbors and the police that this was a cruel joke, I swear" Kazuma said as he bowing bargaining for his own safety as he was on the brink of tears himself.

"AND THE FACT YOU'D ABUSE THE GRACIOUSNESS OF A GODDESS IS SO UNFORGIVING THAT YOU SHOULD PRAY AND BE MY FOLLOWER STARTING TODAY AND GIVE INTO MY DEMANDS" shouted Aqua as she didn't thought through with her actions and word choice.

If there was anyone, and there was the whole neighborhood at that point, they'd definitely knew this was a prank given what the hell Aqua had just shouted so proudly as the neighbors now felt sympathy for Kazuma for not only being a shut in, but is now getting bullied by woman.

"…Thank you for helping me Aqua" Kazuma said dumbfoundedly as Aqua looked at him confused and the girls not giving her recognition for her actions as to what she did.

Later

Kazuma really dodged a bullet today, figuratively that is, as no one called the cops in the end, but he wasn't out in the clear.

The girls were given mismatched sweatpants and jackets so they could go back into town to not only get them winter clothing, but also sell his personal belongings, including the PS4 he bought for an all expense trip to take the train into Tokyo.

 _God or whoever is listening to this, what have I done to deserve this,_ cried Kazuma as he was kissing goodbye to a lot of his collectable figures, games, manga, and light novels for what?

To spoil 3 of the most despicable girls that everyone else that is sane would say are the most intolerable human beings he had the displeasure of knowing.

"Hey Kazuma, the girls and I are ready and got things packed up, so let's go already" Aqua said annoyingly as she felt she was in the right.

 _This bitch goddess,_ "Yeah, yeah I hear you" Kazuma said as he grumbled that he saw Aqua holding onto a bag filled with his pip-boy he got when he invested on the pre-orders of Fallout 4.

Time Skip

Covering the expense for not only the girls new winter clothing and bargaining for a fair trade, Kazuma had manage to acquire more than 90,000,000 yen back and was wonder if his luck or barter skills had anything to do with it.

Either that or the people he was dealing with got either distracted from either staring at either Darkness or Megumin, or because of Aqua's bitching.

It matters nothing as they were taking the express train into Tokyo as Darkness and Megumin were enjoying the journey there so far, as Aqua was boredly looking out the window.

"I wonder if we get to meet any ninjas or giant toads" Megumin said giddily, "I'd honestly be contempt with know what sort of world Kazuma lives in that isn't anything like how it was depicted in the Mojave Wasteland" Darkness said.

"Yay, yippy" Kazuma said sarcastically, "What's wrong Kazuma" asked Darkness, "Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm being forced into taking part in this ridiculous adventure to the eastern capital city of the country instead of finally getting to relax and play some really missed videogames and watched so much anime these past few years".

The girls were silent at this as they never considered Kazuma's feelings, even if it's super selfish beyond comprehension, since this is the first time he's been finally sent back home in forever.

"Hey Kazuma" said Aqua, "Yes I'm Kazuma" sighed Kazuma, "Quit you're bitching and smile already" "How the hell do you want me to smile when I'm forced to tour you girls with the money I own".

"Cause we'll give you a nice gift come Christmas, now quit putting us in a bad mood already NEET" said Aqua, "You have no right to tell me how I should feel you little bitch" Kazuma stated.

"Hey Kazuma what's that" pointed Megumin "What's what" asked Kazuma, "God Blow" yelled Aqua as she knocked Kazuma out with one blow.

"While I can't say that was a hundred percent necessary, I gotta say we can now enjoy the ride in peace" said Darkness, "Here, here" said Megumin, "Praise be me" said Aqua as Kazuma gave a dead look on his face after that punch.

Later

By the time Kazuma woke up, he realized they finally made it to Tokyo, and while it wasn't high on his to do list, since he's been there before, he definitely wanted to ensure he made it to Akihabara, the nerd capitol district in Japan, and the whole world to those who love anime, compared to San Diego Comic Con.

"Kazuma you're awake" smiled Darkness, "Wake me when we decide to go back home" Kazuma said as he tried to go back to sleep, but was greeted by Darkness literally throwing him over her shoulder and them leaving the train.

"Alright I get it, just put me down already" said Kazuma as Darkness finally put him down once they exited the station, "Ok so we're here now what" smiled Aqua.

"You girls can go and do whatever you want, I'm going to Akihabara until you guys are ready to leave back home" said Kazuma as Darkness placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"Kazuma, I know what we're doing is selfish, but we'd really like to see Japan and what it has compared to each society we've been to, so please bare the idea of being patient and showing us around" pleaded Darkness.

"Ya know I can show us around, since I do got some good knowledge about Tokyo Japan" said Aqua, "Thank you, and on that note I'll see you girls later" Kazuma said as he slipped his way out to enjoy nerd nirvana.

"For the record you're the most laziest self centered NEET to prove how false his heterosexuality is based on what you're doing" shouted Aqua as Kazuma gained a tick mark on his head for that.

"Any sane man would agree that he'd rather stick his dick in a fire ant hill than you 3 any other day of the week" said Kazuma before he stormed to Akihabara.

"Whatever, he's just miserable" said Megumin as the girls of team Kazuma had a girls day out.

About half way on his trip, Kazuma realized that he was without money, given how the girls had held onto all the loot they had forced him to sell, and since he doesn't see himself doing anything but look like a creep and read for free, Kazuma was forced to do something he never expected, and that was getting a job as soon as he came home.

He was lucky that he saw a help wanted sign over near a butlers café, and instantly went inside to acquire.

After half an hour of sweet talking and bullshitting his way to get payed under the table, by the day, Kazuma instantly went into the changing rooms and readied himself a busy day.

 _This is bullshit, I'd be more set and happy if we just stayed home and did as little as possible if I could fricken game,_ thought Kazuma as he put on the standard black and white butler suit, before he met his supervisor.

"Suits you perfect new guy" said a more handsome man with his hair spiked back and the center of it was kept in a small spiky wolf's tail.

"Anyways, my name is Kenji, and I'll be your supervisor, some things you need to know before going out there are the following" began Kenji as he took out a small menu.

"We have 4 specials this season, one of which we're out of stock, so remember that if anyone asks if we're still serving the Jingle Bell's Cake Balls, tell them that we're out for the day, otherwise we still have Santa Cookies, the Choco Peppermint Hot Chocolate, and of course the Mocha Capa-Kringle" said Kenji.

"Next is approaching the customers, you may greet them as 'Good day, how might I be of service', or any familiar manner, and when seeing them off, you may say, 'We appreciate your stay, and hope to see you soon'" explained Kenji.

"And finally there are boundaries between us the employees and the customers, so no funny business like promised discounts or unnecessary flirting, and especially no leering, got it" Kenji said as he stared at Kazuma.

"No worries, I got it" said Kazuma with a cocky smirk, "Alright then new guy, the floor is all yours, and if anything comes up, I'll be watching over you cause days like these can be hectic" said Kenji as they both stepped out to greet the holiday rush hour.

With the girls

In a short time of 2 hours, the girls had came back with memories of having a fun time in the streets of Christmas week Japan.

They passed by local food vendors and enjoyed things like Okonomiyaki, Takoyaki, and of course coming from the coast of California, Sushiritto.

Otherwise the girls seem to enjoy purchasing things they'd normally wouldn't see or find back home, such as Megumin purchasing merch from the Shonen genre of anime, to this millennial favorite, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and a favorite classic Rosario + Vampire ( **Seriously they're part of the Shonen Jump family, and falls under one of the first popular mainstream Shone Harem Genre, to those who don't believe or would argue with me** ).

Darkness on the other hand had discovered a sex shop, and after convincing Aqua to wait outside with Megumin, she seemed to beam with joy as she kept whatever was in her bag near her at all times.

As for Aqua it was booze and chips galore, before she dragged the girls along to do some shopping for some gnarly Japanese flair.

Megumin bought herself a new wizards hat from a costume shop and instantly put that on right away along with a new black on red eye patch with the initial 'M' right in the center of said patch.

Darkness was thrilled and happy to try on yoga pants and bought a bunch in all black and yellow and grey muffler to wear around her neck.

Aqua had bought herself a classy blue Sequin dress, a beret that honestly made her cute to her claims, and to everyone's surprise a stuffed mochi to be her stuffed animal of choice.

Right now they decided to sit down and rest while enjoying some hot chocolate and sweet potatoes on a public bench.

"So how much money do we have left over" asked Megumin as she took a sip from her hot chocolate, "Enough to get something nice for Kazuma and for our trip back home" said Darkness.

"Wait what, why are we getting anything for the NEET" asked Aqua as she took a bite out of her sweet potato as Megumin and Darkness looked at her with a 'for real' look on their face.

"Well we did sell most of his belongings, and did drag him along with us, the least we can do is get him something nice" said Darkness, "Exactly what can we get for Kazuma that's nice" said Megumin.

"Well he's got a Kotatsu at home, his computer to still play games, and 3 hot girls until he does something to aggravate or annoy us, I think we should use that to by him some instant noodles" said Aqua.

"Come on let's be nice, it is Christmas time" said Darkness, "The fact that this commercialist time of year is to further remind everyone here the birth of the only son of like one god here peeves me to no end, but hey if it means there's a bunch of people who don't follow it's true beliefs to insult these deities are fine by me" Aqua said as this is the most cynical she'll ever be.

"Regardless it's the right thing to do" insisted Darkness, "Sigh, whatever" said Aqua as she just rolled with it.

"Speaking of, shouldn't we already head back and start looking for him" said Megumin, "He did say he was going to be at a place called Akihabara, Aqua do you happen to know the way there" asked Darkness.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do" said Aqua as she began to lead the girls the journey all the way to Akihabara.

To say the trip there was pleasant would be a lie, in fact the 3 of them were leered at the most by more Otaku virgin men that you figured this was a hub for the misfits back at school.

Lolicons couldn't contain themselves claiming how cute Megumin was and anyone with Chuunibyou wouldn't hesitate to approach her, to which admitingly made her feel less uncomfortable.

Darkness was enjoying and fantasizing the thought of these horny desperate virgins to gang up and jump them and while she tells the girls to make a break for it, she's receiving a fate no woman wants, less of course you're this hopeless masochist.

Aqua just scoffed and rolled her eyes and for once was smart enough to not demand these men to worship her the goddess she is.

"We better hurry this up, I already just want to ditch Kazuma here" grumbled Aqua as she could hear a not so whispering conversation between 2 guys if she was willing to cosplay for them to satisfy their fantasies.

"If anything, I have no problem searching Kazuma by myself" Darkness said as her mind went further down into the gutter.

"I don't think we need to look any farther" pointed out Megumin as the girls spotted Kazuma dressed as a butler and working at a café serving woman.

"This is just too good of an opportunity to miss" Aqua said fiendishly with a smile as she lead the girls in to the café.

"Welcome, how might I be of service mistress" said another pretty boy greeter with an under lip piercing and his hair spike backed up, "Yes we'd like to be serviced, specifically by that guy" said Aqua.

"We're not that sort of business nor or we those sort of butlers" said the greeter with his eyes slit and glaring down at Aqua as Darkness blushed with her head in the gutter.

"What, I just came here so we can mess around with that selfish degenerate NEET, who wishes he could sneak around and steal the panties of every girl in this café" shouted Aqua as she pointed at Kazuma.

This whole time, Kazuma was restraining himself to publically berate Aqua like he'd normally do, while at the same time wanted to vocally dread how much she wish she wasn't here right now.

"Say Kazuma do you know that blue haired girl" whispered Kenji, "I've never seen that girl in my whole life" Kazuma said bluntly with a straight face, as all those times he had to resent his association with Aqua was what's going to keep him from losing his job to buy something at Akihabara.

"Right, we can talk about this later, hey Danzo, what seems to be the problem" Kenji said with a smile.

"The problem is that this monkey won't let us in and get service so we can mess around with that guy who dresses with the sole purpose to obey my command when it comes to associating with me" stated Aqua.

 _I really don't know anything to do with that stupid crazy blue haired bitch goddess,_ Kazuma said as he was pressing his mouth shut with tears coming out his eyes.

"Please forgive her, but we do know Kazuma" Darkness said, "I can vouch for her on that, hey Kazuma don't ignore us it's rude" called out Megumin.

Through this short time, both Kenji and Danzo can admit if Aqua wasn't so rude or possibly crazy, she was indeed a beauty, Darkness, with holding the masochistic pervert side as of yet, is a damn bombshell with a big sister aura, and Megumin with clear Chuunibyou, was cute AF to closet Lolicons.

So the question remains now to these 2 co-workers, how the hell does Kazuma, if he's not lying, associate to these 3 and do they really what to know that and his background.

"What in the world is going on" called the manager as he revealed himself to be an older man with grey hair, yet manages to look toned and in shape under all those butler garbs, and appears to be American.

"Morrison Sama, I uh, it's complicated" admitted Kenji, "Regardless you 2 get back to work, Kazuma I think it's time for your break, and please bring yourself and your friends to meet me in the back" said Morrison.

Kazuma could only lower his head as he was willing to face the inevitable as he had to shamefully follow the manager into his office with knowing that no matter what he said, the customers, mainly a bunch of new girls, will see him as a degenerate.

"So Kazuma, how do you know these 3 girls" asked Morrison as Kazuma was trying to think now and fast as a means to keep his job, "The 3 of us are all currently living under the same house hold with him" said Darkness.

Even if it was the truth, Kazuma felt his world shatter as he knew he was doomed and is going to be too ashamed to wander the streets of Akihabara, much less getting the chance to enjoy it.

"I see. Tell me Kazuma are you in some sort of say, an intimate relationship with these girls" asked Morrison as he kept a straight face still, "If you mean he once took all of our panties and put it in the tub with him one day to touch himself then yes, otherwise he bullies Megumin and berates Darkness" said Aqua.

 _I guess I was doomed to die miserable lonely death in this world no matter what,_ thought Kazuma as he knew he was socially dead and soon to be literally dead come the end of the day.

"Right then, but please answer me who is the main provider to you 3" asked Morrison as he cocked a brow, "Kazuma is" stated Megumin as the loli's kind honest words were too little, too late for Kazuma now.

"I think I've heard all I can hear, Kazuma, I'm afraid I have to dismiss you here based on your current position, however I'm willing to call in a favor from a friend of mine for the next few days, if you're interested" said Morrison.

Kazuma was shock to hear this, while it sure meant he can never come back to indulge himself here in Akihabara, at least he has a job.

"Sure… that be honestly great" said Kazuma as he had a relieved look on his face, "Great I'll call him in right now, and you can get started" said Morrison.

After changing back into his street clothes, Kazuma was given directions to work as a demolition engineer for the next 4 days, but realized something once he left the shop with the girls.

 _Why the hell would I agree working now that I can't enjoy the outside life now,_ thought Kazuma as the girls were talking to him trying to say how sorry they were.

"We'll make it up to you somehow Kazuma, we promise" Darkness said innocently, "Bullshit~" cried out Kazuma as he was done with life back in this world before he could be a badass.

4 Days later

It was back breaking and demeaning to wake up every day to destroy cars, and earn money for what, only a fraction of the things he owned before the girls sold every valuable mint collectable item he had owned that are at a butt fucking rate when sold at second hand flea markets or online.

Worst of all he had to spend his time sleeping in a tool shed before repeating this over and over again.

Today was what was known as Christmas Eve, and his last day working as a deconstructing ape for the man, so he could finally hop his ass back home in the middle of ass crack nowhere.

( **Warning, the following is lemon territory, so if you don't want to read that, or simply don't care, I'll leave an additional authors note when it ends, foot note to all that, be prepared cause Megumin will be involved, only out of care to you guys who do love Megumin and ship her with Kazuma as this is a safe zone for your husbando and waifu's to be shipped in peace** )

Kazuma came home dragging his feet inside taking his shoes off, before he notice how dimly lit his place was.

 _The girls are probably out eating a fancy dinner to themselves. Maybe I should lock them out for all the hell I've been through,_ thought Kazuma as he looked the door behind him as he dragged his feet into the bath.

After a nice warm bath after days of hard work, he was ready to sleep in his bed, and hopefully play some Dark Souls 3 or at least the new Fallout 76, now that he's home alone.

Or so he had thought, since the moment he walked in he saw something he'd normally see on those adult sites that are free to view allowing someone to thrill and arouse themselves if needed to.

He first saw his eyes gazing at Darkness' knockers in a nip slit reveal bra and crotch less panties matching yellow top gown as it was lined with black laces.

Aqua was wearing a pair of blue laced panties while she had her breast cupped together as Darkness began to pour oil down her perky breast, as she gave Kazuma an innocent look.

Megumin happened to wear a black corset, without the breast portion ( **Though it doesn't make a difference anyways** ) thigh high black stockings, and a black on black string panties as she was holding a riding crop in her hand.

"Kazuma, it's about time you got here, my nips have been getting so hard from the cold, because we had to wait for your" pouted Aqua, as this snapped Kazuma back into reality.

In nothing but a bath towel, Kazuma leaped and mounted over Aqua as she and the girls were reminded by his legendary sword Excalibur, which was 6.5 inches at full erection as Kazuma sandwich his sword between Aqua's lubed up breast.

"Ka-Ka-Kazuma ahhh, you're…being so…rough" Aqua said as Kazuma was sliding his cock back in forth between Aqua's face as she was wide eye with surprise.

"Shut it, you expect me to be romantic after intentionally dressed up like this and giving my added on holiday stress and don't expect me to take advantage in doing what I please to these goddess boobs" argued Kazuma as he was panting and thrusting like an animal that was hit with an aphrodisiac dart.

Before Aqua could protest, Kazuma at long last came and splattered his cum on Aqua's face, as she narrowly closed her left eye in time to get any in there.

"Aqua, use that mouth of yours that you always bitch with and clean me up" said Kazuma as Aqua meekly oblige.

As this was going on, Megumin was petrified in a way that made her wet and shiver with anticipation, as Darkness began to flick her bean under her true blonde bush.

"Darkness I want you to quit touching yourself and pick up a blind fold and a pair of handcuffs" ordered Kazuma as Darkness made a loud eek sound, "Yes Kazuma" Darkness said as she got the following out of her bag that was next to Kazuma's bed.

Kazuma began to remove himself away from Aqua before he pushed Megumin down and wrapped the blind fold across her eyes, before tossing Darkness over Megumin's legs before he handcuffed her hands back.

"K-k-ka-Kazuma what do you plan to do-ooh~" moaned Darkness as Kazuma began to run his fingers in and out of Darkness' pussy, "I gotta say, this bush of yours that let grow out feels nice that the touch is addicting, makes me wonder if you were truly a lady with any class" Kazuma said with a sadistic smirk.

"Hah~ don't say that Kazuma-ah~, I just- eee" squeed Darkness, "Lying are we, I guess that calls for some extra punishment, "smirked Kazuma as he swatted Darkness' arse as it made a loud smacking sound causing the masochist to give more inhumanly moans of pleasure as her warm breath was over Megumin's pussy.

"Ka-k-ka-Kazuma what are- eee~" squeed Megumin as the warm panting from Darkness was enough to stimulate Megumin in to cumming at long last all over Darkness' face.

 _Such a euphoric taste_ , thought Darkness as she could get addicted to the taste of Megumin and the touch of Kazuma on a daily as she herself was getting ready to cum.

"Cumming, I'm-I-I'm gonna" Darkness said as she was at a near loss of words before Kazuma stopped motioning his hands all together.

"Kazuma why'd you stop" whined Darkness innocently as she felt like she was given the worst tease ever, "You're not gonna cum by my hands. Oh no, after how you've tried to act all cutesy and ruin a good portion of my return home, I'm gonna punish you by a means that you thought you'd never endure" began Kazuma with a sadistic grin.

"Yes, I'm gonna punish you in the worst way I can think of now, starting on by you being my cock sleeve where the only time you're allowed to be touch is by my hands and my hands alone, and are therefore forbidden by everyone and anyone to let you cum so long as you're under my roof" said Kazuma as his dick suddenly got hard, before he procee3ded to mount himself on top of Darkness with his member firmly cushioned on her bush.

"God I can't get enough of the feeling of your bush, that the feeling alone is so soft and comforting to the point that I just might cum" said Kazuma as he manage to rub his dick through Darkness' bush and even rub her bean at the same time as the stimulation was getting the better of both of them.

"Tell you what, you keep this bush untrimmed for me, and I'll let you come, but…" said Kazuma as he leaned his head over Darkness' right ear, "You're only allowed by the sound of my voice".

 _Only by the sound of his voice,_ thought Darkness before Kazuma went and nipped under her earlobe as this was enough to finally set her free, "Yes~ Kazuma I'll ever cum by your voice as I've always been turned on by the sound of a man who can be sadistic, cruel, and can turn me on at the same time" moan Darkness in pleasure as she let out tears of bliss whilst her eyes rolled back and her tongue sticking out as she couldn't control herself but salvatate.

As Darkness was squirting over Kazuma's lower body, the scoundrel came as well as Darkness felt Kazuma's cum splattered under her breast before she collapsed and let out panting sounds of bliss.

 _Shit, I didn't think I'd cum for a second time like that so soon,_ thought Kazuma as he could feel his member going soft on him.

"Hey Kazuma" Aqua said meekly as she looked at him with her panties removed and completely lubed in oil, "Yes I'm Kazu-" said Kazuma as he stopped himself midsentence to see what Aqua was doing "Ma".

"You tease, the least you can do is finish what you started, and of course praise me for being the goddess who'll relieve you of your virginity at long last" Aqua said as Kazuma was ready to make a snarky remark but withhold his complaints.

Taking off his shirt and mounting over Aqua he only gave her his signature dead fish look to her, "Thank you Aqua sama" said Kazuma as he began to slowly insert his member into Aqua as she kept her lips shut before Kazuma finally went all the way inside of him.

"So tell me, how does it feel" Aqua said smugly only for Kazuma to start slamming his hips back in forth suddenly causing the goddess to yelp in surprise with wide eyes.

"This feels fucking amazing, in fact I'd say it goes as far as another reason to redeem yourself after all the hell I've endured since I've been with you" Kazuma said as he wasn't slowing down.

To Kazuma it felt like a warm moist grip that was constantly tightening on his dick as he felt the skin peeled back, and let what was under expiring a fresh pleasure of euphoria as he could feel himself twitch, causing a sensation to naturally put him in over drive.

"Here you go Aqua…You reward… at long…" grunted Kazuma as he finally thrust himself as deep as he could into Aqua and mark her as his own.

"Ka-ka-ka-zuma" Aqua said weakly as she was given a chance to catch her breath from further screaming as she felt a new warmth feeling inside.

As Kazuma began to pull out, he notice that his dick was a little redder than usual, and there was a red stain on the bed, "Oh my god Aqua, were you on your fucking period this whole time" as Kazuma was disgusted.

This resulted in Aqua gaining her composure to quickly sucker punch Kazuma, "The hell was that for" Kazuma said as he held his face after getting punched, "For saying I was on my period like that" Aqua said with an angry glare.

Soon Kazuma began to put 2 and 2 together, before realizing that a) Aqua was virgin like him and b) he said something irredeemable.

Brushing past Kazuma, Aqua began to undo Darkness' handcuffs before whispering in her ear what Kazuma said to her.

Gaining her a composure back as well, both Aqua and Darkness nodded their heads in agreement, before Darkness threw herself onto Kazuma and pin him in place as Aqua began to hand cuff him.

"The fuck are you girls doing" demanded Kazuma angrily, You're going to be punished while also rewarding Megumin, and I think Darkness has the toy for this occasion" Aqua said with no empathy to her words.

Digging through her bag, Darkness pulled out a small string lined up with fairly large sized black beads, as Kazuma looked in horror.

"Hey girls come on, please this was all a misunderstanding, I mean I was a virgin just now" reasoned Kazuma, "And so was I and then you accused me for being on a my period asshole" Aqua said as Kazuma knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Come on Kazuma, the first time it's always the scariest" Darkness said as she readied the beads with a handcuffed Kazuma mounted over an anticipating Megumin.

As Darkness began to insert the first bead up inside Kazuma's arse, Aqua began to remove the blindfold off Megumin and was instantly caught off guard over how one bead in and Kazuma was already rock hard.

"…You really do wield the legendary sword Excalibur" Megumin said with a blush, as Kazuma was ready to complain, but was stopped by the sudden force of another anal bead entering him, causing him to collapse over Megumin.

Unable to move, Megumin stood there as she saw Kazuma's dick was aching and twitching and leaking out precum, and got a little help from Aqua, "Megumin, spread your legs a little" said Aqua as she gripped on to Kazuma's cock, with the touch alone being enough to get the man to jolt in pleasure.

"Oh~, does my touch turn you on that much, or could it be that I merely have the goddess touch" Aqua said as she let out a fits of giggles as Kazuma was taking too much in to make a snarky remark or berate Aqua.

Before Kazuma could slowly insert himself into Megumin, Darkness decided to insert another bead with his head barely touching Megumin's lips where it jumped kicked him into shoving himself all the way inside Megumin in one push.

"Kya~zuma" yelled Megumin so loud with her eyes and mouth wide open before she slowly turned her head down with a tremble to see Kazuma inside her.

 _Oh my god, Kazuma's inside. Is this what it's like to have a man inside you,_ thought Megumin as she had her teeth clenched and trying to further process what had happened.

 _Dear god, and here I thought a pussy couldn't feel this tight, and feel so good,_ thought Kazuma as he didn't show any restraint into further fornicating with Megumin.

"K-k-Kazuma-ah~ please….slow…down" Megumin said between her teeth as Kazuma showed no restraints, "Damn it, saying something like that only wants me to go harder and faster even more" exclaimed Kazuma as he did so as he was lost in the folds of Megumin's inner lower lips and the cries of lust that sounded on the border line to that of a puppy whining.

"Hey Kazuma, we still got 1 more bead to go" Aqua said as Darkness pushed another bead up Kazuma as this proved to be his on switch as he seemed to go feral, without him bitching over his ass again.

"And now for the grand finally" said Aqua as she hooked her finger inside the ring that had itself attached to the string of beads up Kazuma's arse, before in one swift motion yanked it all out.

Kazuma couldn't contain himself from the tight grip and loud moans of Megumin to the constant insertion and rapid removal of the anal beads had stimulated and massaged his prostate that he felt a good portion of his balls drained as he came inside of Megumin as he could see his semen and Megumin's cherry blood over flow and leaked on his dick.

 _I've never came that hard before in my whole life,_ thought Kazuma as his hips were shaking and quivering and even though he did came, he still can't stop coming for what felt like hours.

Meanwhile Megumin was finally resting letting out soft panting sounds as her eyes were shut and her lips perked perfectly for Kazuma to lean in and steal a kiss from her.

"Hey Megumin, can I tell you something" whispered Kazuma over Megumin's as she simply hummed to his response, "I'll remember this as one of the most greatest and happiest moments of my life".

Those words touched Megumin as she could only kiss back to Kazuma's genuine words of compassion, "Hey Kazuma don't tell us you always wished for this moment you Loli-NEET" stated Aqua as she just ruined the moment.

"I told you already I'm not into Loli's" yelled Kazuma angrily as he notice the hand cuffs that were on him came off before he was suddenly kicked in the gut.

"Kazuma you jerk, are you telling me that what you told me just now was a lie you virginity swiping perverted jerk ass" Megumin said angrily as Kazuma felt like he deserve that, even though this will forever be marked as a new all time low for him.

"I'm getting envious over the lack of attention here" Darkness said out loud as this seemed to be the last straw for Kazuma.

Before the heiress knew it, she was pounced on and was already screwing with Kazuma, If you were feeling so left out, speak up next time" Kazuma said with a sadistic grin.

Darkness, getting over how Kazuma popped her cherry and claimed her as his woman had this to say, "Kazuma you brute, you're being so rough" said Darkness in a false unliking manner, but was really enjoying this.

Kazuma did everything from forcefully violating and tonguing with Darkness, to slipping to cupping her breast as he licked and nipped them as she let out moans of pleasure while the road warrior was feeling a combination of numbing sore feeling after cumming so many times yet a refresh of pleasure of finally claiming Darkness as his own.

And without any warnings, Kazuma finally came inside Darkness as she let out a loud moan of absolute pleasure as Kazuma flopped over her.

 _Hello there god, it's me Kazuma thank you for this blessing on this wonderful world on my horrible life,_ thought Kazuma as he passed out at long last

Back in the Mojave

Kazuma was waking up in his own private living quarters within the Brotherhood of Steel Bunker and notice that this whole time he had was nothing more than a dream.

"God damn it" Kazuma said as he felt like he had the worst dick tease ever, yet ironically the mess he had in his pants said otherwise.

"Guess I'm going commando" sighed Kazuma as he was getting out of bed when his foot knocked over something.

Standing next to his foot was a new weapon, as he picked it up and examined it to be none other than Lincoln's Repeater from fallout 3, and a note on the side of the rifle.

'Merry X-mas Kazuma, I hope this weapon does good for you on your prevailing journey throughout the Mojave- Eris' it said as Kazuma smiled at the gift from truly what he considered to be a real goddess and what he hopes to call as his main heroine and girl to whatever future journey befalls him.

While this went on the rest of Kazuma's party members were waking up to the same of experience of a gnarly wet dreams and a gift from the goddess Eris, and while Aqua maybe resentful, she can't deny it'll be useful for her.

The weapon in question she had was a unique assault model rifle, and seemed to be manufactured by the Chinese given how it was an AK model ( **Xuanlong Assault Rifle** ).

Darkness woke up and found herself next to a unique looking Ripper, and couldn't help but call it Jack for some reason.

And finally Megumin felt like she was given the best Christmas gift ever as next to her bed was both a unique Laser Rifle ( **Wazer Wifle** ) and a schematics to not only craft and improve version to the bottle cap mine, but how to somehow create 3 with the necessary components to only make 1.

The now there left a more personal and embarrassing question, to the group, and that's how are they going to cover or explain the mess they all left from their somehow same and heated shared dream that night.

 **Hey guys I wanted to post this sooner, but shit happens involving seeing family in Tahoe and Reno and me having an all night after final exam bender at Cabo Wabo.**

 **But otherwise I hope you guys enjoyed this, and also the new weapons I gave our heroes to use, as this was the little change I had alluded to previously.**

 **Though if you don't like it and think they should've been given something different instead, be it a different weapon, or armor or even a perk exclusively to the vanilla game to Fallout 3, please either PM me or write it in the review and argue with me why you think so and I might find a way to change it.**

 **Otherwise guys I'll be back on January 5** **th** **for an update as to where I'm going next and some of my own thoughts, until then I'll see you all next week.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza =3.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? XIV**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Fallout: New Vegas or Kono Suba, and sorry for the long hiatus guys, I've just had a lot going on in winter quarter during college, but I'm back now.**

 **Additionally this'll be what you call the A side of the story, cause following this our heroes finally sets foot in New Vegas, so I want to dedicate to equally spend the following chapters on both party's, and starting us off is Team Chris, and the official Fallout: New Vegas Companions.**

After replying the message back to the King as to how Julia Farkas did say it was possible to save Rex, Chris finally got permission to let Rex tag along with her party members, though that doesn't come without its share of problems.

Rex was silently growling towards Boone and Cass, and this is due to their various headwear they had on, even after Chris had explain to her party members things about Rex's likes and dislikes.

"Cass, I promise to treat you to a few rounds on me if you take your hat off please" reasoned Chris, "It's hot out here in the Mojave, and the last thing I want is to either get sun burnt or pass out from a heat stroke" argued Cass.

Chris began to pout before turning to Boone, who was more stubborn, "With all due respect Chris, I refuse to go anywhere without this beret of mine as it's a symbol to remind Legion why they lost the first battle at Hoover Dam and why they should fear us in the upcoming one as well" Boone said.

At this point, Chris remained silent as the current 7 party members wonder the Mojave, while the rest of the party members mingled.

"Beep-beep-Beep" said Ed-e, "I highly doubt Rex would get angry enough for him to attack Cass or Boone, but tell me if I'm wrong about you suggesting that if and when that arrives that we group up and put him down, doesn't come off as slightly passive aggressive" asked Arcade to Ed-e as Rex barked at the only Eyebot that exist in the west coast.

"Calm down boy, I'm sure the flying toaster was joking" said Raul to reassure Rex, "Ya know funny enough, this flying toaster you call it is probably filled with technological knowledge that people would kill for" said Veronica as she was examining Ed-e the whole time.

"Agreed, I suggest we send him to the Followers as soon as possible, less we allow him fall into the wrong hands of any unwanted group of techno hoarders" said Arcade as Veronica was aware now that she's not the only one eyeing Ed-e.

"I'll consider it, for now let's just focus the road to get Rex cured" said Chris as they walked pass the old ruins to north Vegas as they spotted something up the road.

Taking out her binoculars, Chris saw it was nothing but a group of fiends ready to charge and assault the group.

"Arm up guys, we got fast company ahead of us" Chris said as she put said tool away and began to take out her newly full modded hunting revolver she got from Orris.

From the extended barrel to the scope, she loaded it with 45-70 rounds as everyone began to take their place.

Aside from Chris, Arcade, Boone, and Veronica stayed back to hold their positions, while Cass, Raul, Rex, and Ed-e took the front lines.

"Andale, show me what you got cabron" called Raul as he took out his revolver with special surplus .38 rounds and began to fire at the group of raiders, "Whatever my ghoul friend said times ten to you drugged up junkies" Cass said with spite.

As they got closer, any Fiend with any firearm weapon got it shot out their hands and watch their weapons break before them, courtesy of Chris and Boone.

Those with Melee and unarmed were the first to go down as Raul shot a charging Fiend in the legs before running up and punching the junkie down, before planting a bullet in their forehead.

Cass was equally, if not more merciless as she shot 2 in the chest of one Fiend at a range that their body was sent flying back into their buddy behind them, as Cass used her caravan shotgun and used it to beat the skull in the Fiend who had the corpse on their body.

Rex not liking any of the hat wearing Fiends pounced and ripped the neck out of one, while Ed-e provided cover fire to the cyber dog against the last Fiend.

"I swear I don't know what I hate more, these fucking Fiends all doped up on chems, or Caesars fucking Legion of slavers" said Boone as he spat on one of the dead Fiends, "Amen to that" Cass said with equal spite as she spat on a corpse herself.

While Chris began to check on whatever loot she could get from the dead Fiends that isn't solely empty to half empty chems.

"So Raul how do you call the Legate an asshole in Mexican" asked Boone, "It's not Mexican, it's Spanish" corrected Arcade, "Whatever, anyways translation".

"Legate es un cabron" said Raul, "That'll throw the bastard off if he thinks he can charge at me head" smirked Boone as he dreams the day in putting bullet in either the Legate as much as Caesar himself.

"Now while I think the Legion are a bunch of backwards misogynistic Neanderthals, I highly doubt that Legate is dumb enough to allow himself get confused by a foreign language, like they do speak Latin" said Veronica.

"And I suppose charging him head on with your fist is gonna work" said Boone as everyone began to let out a loud audioable 'Ooh' towards Veronica's burn.

"Wanna try me crack shot" Veronica said as she rolled her sleeves up, "Trust me, I don't think you'd want that" Boone said as he didn't bother making eye contact to Veronica as he gave a smug smile.

"Now I gotta say that in a battle between these 2 would result in Veronica getting put 6 feet under" Cass said commenting out loud, "Agreed, I may be a master gunslinger, but I've heard legends in regards to the 1st recon being out of this world rifleman in this post nuclear world" Raul said.

"Now if these 2 were to battle with guns or energy projectile weapons, it would result in Boone being the winner hands down, in terms of unarmed or melee it can be any ones game" said Arcade.

"You guys really know how to break a girls heart and shatter her dreams" Veronica said sarcastically, "Beep-boop-beep-Beep" said Ed-e with a bark from Rex to follow.

"Well at least I got some support" smiled Veronica as Chris let out a humble sigh knowing that she was appreciative to being part of a colorful bunch of companions.

"Let's keep going guys" smiled Chris as they all grouped more and continued on the abandoned asphalt highway.

It was relatively quiet with the occasional raider attack and Legion ambush, but neither seemed to pose any real threats to the group as they made short work of them before they knew it.

Though that isn't to say their journey wasn't without a point of interest here or there, "See anything unusual" asked Cass as she took a swig of her whiskey as she stood next to Chris while looking far ahead with her binoculars.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just an abandoned caravan cart" Chris said as this got Cass' attention, "Let's hurry up and check it out than" said Cass determinedly.

Once there, Chris took note that they arrived at the remains of the Griffin Wares Sacked Caravan, and was the name of the location ever so appropriate as it looked as if it had been under attack with nearly no trace.

While there was indefinite loot to scavenge, the whole time Cass was scowling more and more, "Hey is everything alright Cass" asked Chris as Cass turned to her leader.

"This Caravan, it was attacked almost exactly how my caravan was not so long ago, though I can't say for certain if any of these poor bastards ever made it" Cass said as she took another swig of her whiskey.

"Listen, I ain't want to bother others with my problems, but it would be nice if some time we could investigate and check out some other attacks I've heard around towards other smaller caravans like this and mine" said Cass as she looked at Chris with a mixture of a dead serious to a plea for help as a friend.

Chris knew that even though they were in the world of a game, so far the connections and people she's met so far have proven to be as real as anyone else, in this was indefinite to the ones she calls her friends.

"I promise you Cass we'll find some time, for now let's get Rex here the help he needs" said Chris as Rex let out a loud howl in agreement, "Sounds fair in my book" said Cass.

"Hey guys, we got company" called Boone as she unholstered the Anti-material rifle off his back and began to load it with fiery rounds as he took aim towards 8 Legion assassins.

"And they're packing some heat" Boone said with his teeth gritted before pulling the trigger and watch as he knocked back a Legion using a rifle into a flaming blaze towards one of his buddies standing behind him.

"Me and Boone got you guys covered, everyone else please stay close and be mindful of whatever the Legion has in store" ordered Chris as the rest of the party members, excluding Arcade, charged in.

"You should really consider investing in a rifle doc" said Boone, "Maybe, I know not far from here is the Followers Safe House, so we can rest and possibly stock up afterwards" Arcade said as he used his plasma defender.

Ready to continue their fight once more, Rex and Ed-e serpentine and got the Legion Assassins attention as this gave chance for Raul, Cass, and Veronica to charge.

"Knuckle sandwich anyone" called Veronica as she knocked out and broke the jaws of a Legionnaire, before going in head first one with a thermal lance and through him over her shoulder before slamming her fist into his face repeatedly till it was dented in with blood pooling.

"Leave some for us" said Cass as she shot one Legion with an assault carbine in the head, before side stepping and dodging the attacks of one with a couple of throwing spears.

"So you like throwing things huh" asked Cass as she threw her empty bottle of whiskey at the man, causing the shatter in his face, before she charged in and swung the butt of her boom stick to the man's jaw, knocking him on his ass before she blasted his head in.

Raul was feeling a little winded, but it didn't stop the old vaquero to look like a badass as he dodged the swing of the machete of one Legion before socking him in the jaw, before he switch to his .375 revolver.

Using the dazed Legion soldier as a human meat shield as he kept him in a chokehold, Raul took aim and disarmed a Legion soldier using a .44 revolver before laying 2 bullets to his head.

As this went on, a Legion soldier armed with a sniper rifle was ready to get Raul, but after a loud booming sound from a different rifle found himself falling to the ground.

Chris smirked in satisfaction once more as she spotted Raul snapping the Legions neck while Rex and Ed-e were going ham on the last Legion soldier.

"Everyone alright" called Chris, "I think I may have broken something boss" admitted Raul as he gripped his aching hand as Arcade hurried and examined their ghoul friend.

"Nothing's broken luckily, though you really got a bad case of arthritis" said Arcade, "Got any stimpacks doc" asked Raul "Coming up and some Med-x to numb the pain".

"Doc I'm sorry to say but I don't think chems have anymore affect on me since I've gone Ghoul" Raul admitted, "While it's true it takes a much larger dose in order for Ghouls to feel any of its affects along with having a higher tolerance to chems and alcohol, it's been proven that a regular dose to that of an average human will suffice" said Arcade as he began to patch up Raul.

"Alright guys, we don't have a lot of time, once Arcade finishes patching up Raul, we're going to the Followers Safe House, and from there we'll go get Rex cured" ordered Chris.

Later

Once inside the safe house, Everyone had managed their equipment in one way or another, while Chris decided to take a nap.

In reality, Chris was only resuming her duties as the Goddess Eris and had sent souls to their destined place of rest or the opportunity to be sent off to be adventurers.

While she did this in that, she took a quick peak on Kazuma and company, who for the most part weren't having any problems with their current adventures at the moment, much to her relief.

Eventually it was time for her to resume her duties as party leader when she woke up from her nap and was greeted by a peculiar sight.

"Why is Veronica wearing the all science suit" asked Chris with one brow raised, "So Arcade can wear the cowboy hat we found" answered Veronica as if on cue Arcade did as promise getting a good laugh from everyone.

At this everyone shared a laugh, with Veronica giving the most loudest, and Arcade a softer, mistaken sarcastic, genuine laugh, "Hahaha look I'm amusing everyone" said Arcade.

"Alright guys are we ready to go" asked Chris as everyone responded in agreement in their own way.

By the time they left it was night time, but it mattered not as the nights felt a lot cooler and better to travel more without the sun beaming over their head.

By now they were more than half way towards the recommended doctor, Doc Henry a genius medical physician who's helped everyone from human, to Ghouls, Cyborgs, and the various Super Mutants.

While little is known, what they do know from what Arcade said from personally meeting and working alongside him was that the man was a doctor with a heart through and through and even if it meant tough love he was none the less one of the best when it came to curing problems.

Eventually, that thought was put into stop the moment Rex and shortly after Ed-e made their own warning sounds.

"Something wrong" asked Chris as no one could see anything in the dark, but were given the vibe they weren't alone, "I got a bad feeling about this" said Boone as he took out his rifle.

"Yeah, ditto" said Cass as she loaded some fresh shells in her shotgun, "We could be definitely surrounded by either Big Horns, or worse Giant Mantis'" said Arcade.

"20 caps on them being Big Horns, please be Big Horns" said Veronica as she slid on her Power fist glove, before putting her arms up and began to counter attack as she caught sight of the dreadful Mantis.

No words were said as Veronica obliterated the head off a mantis as Cass did the same thing as she blasted their heads off as Arcade turned the last 2 into puddles of goo.

"Let's get the hell out of here" said Boone as he looked at his rifle and popped the head off of one more mantis, "Everyone quickly follow the road down to Jacobs Town" ordered Chris.

Running and gunning, the group had sustained minor injuries before they were outside the gates that was Jacobs Town, but what they didn't expect was a Super Mutant charging at them with a super Sledge at hand.

Ready to continue their fight, Chris was surprise to so the wastelands abominations kill off the remaining mantis' that were chasing after them.

"Sorry for your trip for being on the unpleasant side, but none the less I'd like to welcome all of you to Jacobs Town" greeted the gentle spoken super mutant who could pass as a human with his voice as he donned some awesome goggles on his head.

"Thanks for the help back there, didn't know if we were gonna make it" said Chris as she turned to her party members and examined their injuries.

By far the one in worst conditioned was Veronica due to her insistency of facing problems head on as she had cuts on her back, both legs and her none punching arm as Cass was shouldering her for support.

Boone was gripping his still bleeding left side as he gripped his rifle tightly, while Raul ushered Ed-e to get close enough and fix any miss placed dings he may have sustained.

"Well please come in and hurry, I'm sure Doctor Henry has no problem helping you and your friends on any injuries you may have all sustained on your way here" said the super mutant as team Chris made their way inside and pass the other mutants.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality" Chris said with a smile, "Don't mention it, though before I allow you to move forward, I should bring up some rules, like no fighting unless you want to get the whole town riled up like any other settlement, and please whatever you do don't do anything to aggravate the night kin, especially staring at them" explained the super mutant.

"Why is that" asked Chris as she was asking due to the possibility of Boone most likely to screw them all over, "They're an interesting bunch and a lot of them suffer from schizophrenia since they all abuse and suffer an addiction towards using Stealth Boys" explained the super mutant.

"I didn't think that was even possible" Chris said as she was astonished by the revelation, "Well that's why they're here, Doc Henry is trying to find a means to cure the Night Kin and cure them of their problems" said the super mutant.

"That's pretty noble of him" said Chris, "Definitely one of the many individuals I ever had the pleasure of meeting based on their actions" said the super mutant.

"Who else have you met" asked Chris as her curiosity was peaked, "I do have some interesting tales to tell, perhaps you'd like to wait for your friends to return miss… sorry introductions were never made, my name is Marcus" said the super mutant.

"I'm Chris the Courier" greeted the goddess in disguise, "I've heard about you and the Road Warrior on the radio, personally you've peaked my attention more since you remind me of someone I knew along with me being in a similar situation like your friends a long time ago" said Marcus as they made their way inside.

The Next Day

While last night was spent with team Chris healing and telling stories of what's not forgotten, and definitely controversial in the sense as to what may or may have not happen in regards to the descendent of the Vault Dweller's the Chosen One as it ranged from the Following.

What was their sex, how they fixed the problem in New Reno, the members in their party, including Cass' father, their rumored exploits of being liked and disliked, and many more.

One thing that was definitive was the fall of the Enclave and the monster that was Frank Horrigan as history will agree that if it wasn't for the Chosen One and Marcus being a living witness to see him fall, the NCR and the Legion themselves would probably have set their differences aside just to stop that monster.

But back to the present, the group was faced with a dilemma and that was both the fact while Rex's operation is possible, they need the brain of a fresh canine, which is a challenge in itself, while secondly helping the good Doctor in curing the Night Kin.

So naturally they stuck around to give a hand and in the process made a new friend, and the most interesting party member ever, Lily the night kin.

"You sure you're up for the challenge Lily" asked Chris, "It's sweet for you to care for grandma deary, but I'll be fine and make sure no nasty monsters get near any of you" said the elderly toned night kin.

"In spite her mentality, she's part of the super mutant family, they're tough as nails and don't go down without a fight" Boone said, in spite of his gruff voice, has no hostility to most west coast super mutants.

"Got to agree with Boone boss, I've had my share fights with super mutants both standing by my side and at the end of my barrel" said Raul as that was enough to convince Chris.

"Alright gang, with that we start our quest to search for an abandoned mine not far from Jacobs Town and try to cure the night kin problem" said Chris as team Chris made their departure.

Later

It wasn't easy, but thanks to Lily, Ed-e, and Boone the party members of team Chris wiped out the Nightstalkers within the cave and came to a surprise discovery that the issue was from a cracked Stealth Boy.

But even after finding the golden egg, there was still trouble afoot, consisting of giant grey-blue skinned mutants that have an addiction and are in desperate need of getting cured.

"Hand over the schematics to the Mk II Stealth Boys and me and the other night kin shall leave peacefully" stated Keene, leader of the night kin super mutants of Jacobs Town.

"This is bound to get ugly" said Veronica as she lifted her fist up ready to fight as Rex snarled at the night kin and Raul rested his hands on his revolver.

"Everyone please calm down, no need to aggravate one another" Arcade said as he stood between his party and the group of night kin standing outside the door.

"Stand down human, we won't have to use force if you head to our demands" said Keene, "At least we got Lily on our side" said Boone as he readied and whipped out his combat knife.

"If you want to do something, do it now before I finish what remains in this bottle" said Cass as she began to chug down the contents of her quarter filled bottle of whiskey.

"Don't you see what you're doing, you are the leader of the night kin and should set the example of being patient in curing your fellow night kin instead of selfishly take and be hunted down till the ends of your brethrens lives" reasoned Chris as this got Keene to think of his actions.

"You speak of the truth human, very well, me and the other night kin shall retreat and await for us to be cured" said Keene before the night kin exited the building.

Once the night kin left, Chris let out a sigh of relief and this is after considering that she does have maxed out skills and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats.

"Man that was a close one" sighed Chris, "I'll say, thanks to you, you made it sure my work wasn't for not. Now until then let me get back to work on curing the night kin and as soon as you find a suitable brain for old Rex here, I'll be happy to cure him" said Doc Henry.

Once their business was concluded for the time being, the group considered their options, but opted to wait until they regroup with Kazuma and company later on

While they were enjoying their journey back to New Vegas, Chris had opted to turn the radio on to listen to tunes and see what Mr. New Vegas had to say.

" _Good Morning ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you joining for the first time, I am your host Mr. New Vegas. While the good boys and girls of the NCR continue to patrol and protect New Vegas from the dreaded Legion, we also got news that tensions among the NCR and the citizens of Freeside are over, and we have to thank once more the aid of Kazuma the Road Warrior, Megumin the Feisty Loli Cyclops of the NCR, Darkness the Warrior Princess, and Aqua the Oasis Beauty for bringing peace to wherever you go, now back to the music"_

 **And we're done guys, sorry for the long update I had to take a mental break following the end of last quarter, and this was after I got my laptop repaired and saved all of my data.**

 **Accordingly there's no definite schedule as to how consistent these chapters will be, but most likely I'll have the next one ready before summer officially starts, otherwise we'll be at a definitive point where they're more than halfway done questing within the official New Vegas lore, and from there I'll introduce those new characters that are gonna be relevant towards a future plot.**

 **Until then guys thank you all for being so patient especially towards a guy like me who refuses to grow up, but he has to in order to make it in this life, which is pretty sad if you know what I mean.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza =3.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? XV**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Fallout or Kono Suba, we know who they all rightfully belong to, but what you guys don't know is that your Humble Narrator is actually going to Japan this August to go see the Kono Suba movie that'll be premiering this late summer, so with that in mind I might consider sharing a link to my twitter for you guys to follow me when I'm out in Japan, no worries I won't spoil the movie for you guys, unless you guys PM that you want to know, cause I will tell you if you ask me.**

So after talking to the King himself, Kazuma and company made a trip back to the Old Mormon Fort and talked to Julia Farkas as to what's going on between the citizens of NCR and Freeside along with the Kings and NCR military.

Their lead was to talk to someone working for the NCR, and since she was good friends with Julia Farkas, team Kazuma were certain that their job was only going to be a little more easier.

"So Kazuma you know who we got to talk too" asked Aqua as she held a poker face over the fact the scoundrel of the Mojave is going to hit on another girl.

"We're suppose to hit up someone named Major Kieran, she's in charge of handing out the food to the NCR citizens" answered Kazuma, "First a water tax, then exclusively handing out free food to their citizens, I can see why the locals are angry at the NCR citizens" said Darkness.

"Take my word when I say there were plans to actually assist the locals, just that there was a bit of an obstacle" said Kazuma, "Define a bit of an obstacle" asked Megumin, "A drugged up asshole named Pacer with his own personal loyal to him gang of Kings".

"The fact he tried to hustle you for money when we first met him, already made him an asshole" said Aqua as Kazuma muttered something with the words 'greedy' 'bitch' and 'goddess' in that order.

"I'll admit, that man had something unpleasant about him the moment I laid eyes on him" commented Darkness, "Please tell me there's a chance for me to blow him to hell and back with Ol' Betsy" Megumin said as she lifted her grenade launcher.

"Maybe, maybe not if we play our cards right, for now let's go meet this major and get this quest going" said Kazuma as they approached the far corners outside for Freeside where 2 NCR soldiers dressed as mercs stood out guard.

"Hold it, no one's allowed inside unless they're NCR" said NCR Merc, "We have some urgent business that requires us to speak to Kieran immediately" explained Kazuma.

"Well if it's with the Major then I say you can all go right in" said the NCR Merc as team Kazuma went inside as the party was greeted by a sad sight.

NCR citizens or, as the citizens of Freeside would say, squatters filled the building up and were dirty and were dressed in rags or poorly conditioned clothing and yet were given free purified water and cooked food that the everyday man of Freeside would be happy to enjoy at least once a week.

"Welcome, citizens of the NCR are always welcomed and are provided with free food and water" said Kieran with a smile so pure and that perfect mix of country and valley girl accent you thought she was a saint.

 _Dear god I want her in party and be rid of these 3,_ thought Kazuma as he took a deep breath before exhaling and talking to the Major of important matters.

"So you don't provide to the locals of Freeside" asked Kazuma as Kieran's smile dropped, "That's a touchy subject to talk about" said the Major.

"Sorry, it's just that Julie Farkas told me to ask you, and that you'd be willing to help us in this important matter" explained Kazuma, "You're friends with Julie? Well if it's coming from her I guess I can help you" said the Major.

"We tried negotiating with the King to help their people out when I sent an envoy to discuss peace negotiations, but after they barely came back from a beat down, our superiors scrapped the idea" said the Major with a sad look in her eyes.

"But did the King say no" asked Kazuma as he already knew the game but had to play along, even if the response was different and more human.

"That beat down was practically the answer, and while I do carry on my duties, exclusively to the NCR, I couldn't do it to the citizens of Freeside, not that I wanted to. Anyways I got to get back to work, you tell Julie I said hi now" said Major Kieran as team Kazuma left with a free meal and drink.

"Alright let's enjoy our meal and head back to the King" said Kazuma as he began to eat some Big Horn Steak, "Shouldn't we hurry, and solve this matter" asked Darkness as she drank her water.

"There's really no rush" Kazuma said non chalantly as Megumin and Aqua traded their meals to one another, since Aqua got grilled mantis legs and Megumin gecko steak.

"So how does this conflict end" asked Darkness as she sat down and decided to partake in eating her can of pork and beans, "Well there's 2 options, either further ruining the relationship between the NCR and Freeside, or mending their relationship" said Kazuma.

With that, the gang enjoyed their dinner before making their way back to the Kings hide out and outside waiting for them was Pacer.

"Hey, some of my boys informed me that you all talked to that NCR lady over some bullshit lies" Pacer said as Darkness stepped forward, "You mean where you sent your men to nearly beat the envoy to death" sneered Darkness as she and Megumin were ready to kill the prick.

"Details over the fine line where the NCR is trying to sneak it's way in with their bullshit promises" Pacer said as Darkness was ready to knock the guys lights out, but Kazuma went and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Chill, I got it from here" assured Kazuma as Darkness looked at him before nodding, "Suppose what's it worth to keep out mouths shut", "Bastard after my own heart, you'll find this plenty" said Pacer as he tossed a bag filled with 500 caps.

"That's a god start… considering how this big boob blonde is good natured, and the blue haired bitch is greedier than me" Kazuma said smugly, "You're a greedy son of a bitch like the rest of us scoundrels. Now here you go, and keep you lid shut" said Pacer as he handed Kazuma an additional 350 caps.

Before anyone could argue, Pacer peaced out and made a b-line to the door, leaving the girls in team Kazuma in awe, "Kazuma are you serious in not informing the King after what we've learned" Darkness said in disappointment.

"What? Oh no, I just wanted him to give us some caps, I didn't made a promise for jack shit" Kazuma said with his signature smug smile, as Darkness began to relax her demeanor a little.

"Hey Kazuma" said Aqua, "Yes I'm Kazuma" said Kazuma, "Mind leaving me some caps so I can head off to the Atomic Wrangler" "So I can babysit you after you get wasted, hell no".

Ignoring her bitching, Kazuma stepped through the door and took a seat next to the King, "What can I do for you guys" asked the King, "So the reason why tension is so high between Freeside and the NCR is because of there's a bunch of soldiers handing free food away".

"That doesn't seem to be a reason for there being any unnecessary violence" the King said, "True, but they're only giving it out to only citizens to the NCR" said Kazuma, "Ah, I guess that changes everything, though I take it there's more to the story".

"Yes, they sent in envoy to discuss matters with you here inside the building, only for the envoy being nearly beaten to death" explained Kazuma, "Now hold on a minute, I've never had the chance to- what now" said the King as they all turned to the slamming door with a member of the Kings running.

"Hey King, we got trouble. Pacer and a few of our boys went out their way to settle something far out of Freeside" explained the King member, "The hell is that idiot think he's doing. Look I need you guys to rescue Pacer, I'll deal with him personally soon as you bring him back in one piece" said the King as team Kazuma knew what they had to do.

Racing against the clock, they made it back to where they had met Major Kieran as they went a little more further as they saw 2 members of the Kings dressed like Pacer, dead, while the man himself was cowering in fear behind an old bus stop.

As they began to approach further, Pacer caught wind of them, "Get out of here I got things from here" claimed Pacer as Kazuma ignored him, as he made his way to the band of NCR merc's were firing at, before going behind the tower where Kieran was at.

"Oh hey, it's you guys. Listen now is kinda a bad time" said Kieran, "We're here to inform you to cease your firing, and that the King is willing to cooperate this time around" said Kazuma.

"Oh sure, like the last time I sent an envoy to discuss negotiations" the Major said sarcastically, "Listen, they never got the chance to speak to the King this time, but I promise you things will be different" assured Kazuma.

"I'll take your word for it" said the Major as the merc's began to cease fire as team Kazuma began to make the walk back to meet the King as they spotted Pacer running far ahead of them.

Once they arrived the King was waiting for them at his usual spot to congratulate team Kazuma for their efforts.

"I really appreciate your efforts for what you did, in saving Pacer's dumbass, already we got plans to start negotiations with the NCR and it's all thanks to you, as such I'd like to reward you all" said the King as this got the group, sans Kazuma, beaming.

"Now as for your reward, I'll do all that I can in my power to pay you all back, don't say it right now, come back and really think about when you're ready to be rewarded" smiled the King as the team completed the quest and leveled up, in the process.

"Well some caps would be- gah" Aqua exclaimed as Kazuma covered her mouth and pulled her back, "Thank you, thank you very much" Kazuma said in his best Elvis impersonation voice as it impressed the King as he began to drag his party outside, where he promptly bopped Aqua on the head.

"God damn it woman, what's wrong with trying to demand caps like that, when he said to think about for later on" Kazuma yelled, "But he said he'd give us anything" cried Aqua as she massaged the bump on her head.

"There'll be more chances of us to gain more money, like we're seriously about to enter the strip" said Kazuma, as this got everyone's attention to look at Kazuma.

From here on a new chapter to the Mojave begins as our heroes began to step towards the gates where the Securitrons were sorting between the rift raft.

"Please show a proof of ID or passport or the prerequisite number of caps to enter the strip; also noted while children are allowed access on the strip and to the various casinos, except for Gomorrah, they're by no means allowed to gamble at any of the tables or slots" said the Securitron as it was heavily staring at Megumin who began to pout.

"I understood, and I hope this should be enough to cover for me and my party" Kazuma said as he presented the 2,000 caps needed to enter the strip.

"Please come through the gate and may your time here in New Vegas be a pleasant time" said the Securitron as team Kazuma made their way into the strip.

Way out in the Borders of the Mojave

Sitting near a camp fire, we see a familiar Brotherhood Knight decked in obsidian black power armor with green lens as it was him alongside Edna and 3 other Californians hoping to make a break out in New Vegas.

"… But that alone is a story for another day, in regards to the man called Snake from the Enclave" explained the Story Teller, as he got everyone's attention.

"Please tell us another story, maybe a story about our kin fighting the good fight against the Legion" asked one of the New Californians, "There are many tales in regards to the soldiers stationed here and around that serve the NCR and proud, I could tell you how there's a bunch called the Misfits or even a friend of mine within the ranks of Ranger, by a woman named Tanner" explained the Story Teller.

"But for now, I've got a tale for this particular Ranger, who grew up in a family of Rangers in a time they were still called the Nevada Desert Rangers. This is a story of not on vengeance, but of redemption for getting back on what he by all claims is rightfully his" said the Story Teller as he adverts his eyes towards you the Reader.

"But that is a story for another day" he said.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I know I said I'd have this ready by Summer, but thing was that I've been going through a bit of writers block prior to finally completing after 4 damns years of my main fic, which has at long last concluded.**

 **Now what that means is that I'll be working on this fic and my future fic which will be published this 20** **th** **for reasons that's personal to me.**

 **Otherwise Kazuma the Road Warrior is on its way to the strip, but before that chapter starts, the next 4 chapters will be focusing on 4 new characters, that I mentioned back way earlier in January, starting with my OC, and someone whom I alluded to a long time ago during the early chapters, and his name is Art Legend the NCR Veteran Ranger.**

 **Also I know this chapter is short, but hopefully the next chapter will compensate it, until then be good people.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza =3.**


	17. Update

**Update**

 **Let me start by saying sorry for the lack there of any updates since… August wow so really it's been a long time so I guess you guys deserve some sort of explanation.**

 **It all started towards the end of August that things began to go south for me at my old job, eventually I couldn't stand there without being not only emotionally drained but physically got sick.**

 **At the point I quit and because I didn't see or chose to ignore the signs miles away I've been out of a job till towards the end of October, and during that time frame a lot has happened ranging from not only job hunting, but my rent threatening to kick me out on the street cause she could care less about me, questioning my own beliefs and systems, and losing touch with time in general.**

 **Of course that doesn't mean I was out of the game or plan to any time soon, just during this time to those of you who follow not only this fic but my other works know that I was doing something new and experimenting here and there in terms of writing along with absorbing any social medium of entertainment that had peaked my interests.**

 **Of the things that got my attention involving or somewhat ties in to the relevance of this fic happens to involve both the Kono Suba movie Legend of Crimson and Obsidians the Outer Worlds.**

 **To start off with, yes I was laughing my ass so hard throughout the movie and began to quote and reference it whenever where I go when the opportunity rises, and because Kazuma is by far the most relatable to me, I found myself laughing even harder.**

 **Now as to regards of the Outer Worlds, I'm thinking that at some point I might make a Kono Suba and the Outer Worlds crossover if that sounds like something you guys like, and to specify what kind of play through and character play style I chose, I generally like to play the passive with speech based around character and probably got the best ending, which I won't spoil to those who want to play, which I highly encourage, or the Kono Suba Movie.**

 **Now as to new things that are relevant towards me outside my author as a fanfic life, I've actually been heavily involving my time back into Twitter again and I may or may not start associating my Twitter life with my fanfic author life, with that said, for those who are curious to follow me from afar and want a more consistent update, feel free to search me up there or not.**

 **The second thing to be relevant happens to be me starting to write, what I hope to be a series of short novels to something original that I have created, I won't go into details since I've only written but the first 10 chapters, and yet to have found me an illustrator or even a distributor, but on that day when I'm getting closer, I will be letting everyone be aware of its progress including you guys.**

 **The last thing of important relevance to me is that I am determined to go back to finish school, since I now realize how exactly important it is to complete college when working for a part time job as to working at a part time job with some college.**

 **To those who are curious, I currently work at a Whole Foods now, I won't say which one or in which state, but I do know should I ever want to improve and get promoted to cushy desk job, since we got bought by Amazon, I do need to study.**

 **With that all said in mind and in touch, I am now going back on track to my better habits, which involves eating better, exercising, and writing, even if it's the one shot or short story here or there.**

 **Now the question remains, what does this mean for Fallout: Kazuma the Road Warrior? When will be the next update? When can we expect the conclusion? And what do I have in plan now that the Obsidian community is finally getting the recognition and the green lit chance to further expand along with Kono Suba getting its 3** **rd** **season along with its 2** **nd** **season on Isekai Quartet.**

 **Well like I have mentioned I have been experimenting and further improving my writing, along with indulging in entertainment that has grabbed my attention, and so this is my plan.**

 **Come January 5** **th** **, a day I decided to become a mile stone personal celebration since I've started writing fanfics, will be this year's January 5** **th** **update where I will publish not one, not 2, but 4 mini chapters to help introduce these new characters that'll have relevance to the story later on.**

 **This was inspired heavily based on the Borderlands 3 character introduction trailers, so they plan to be no more 1,500 words and no less than 1,200, not including author notes, since the way I've been introducing these characters are not only long, but stands so far apart from the tone I had already set for this fic that I am going back to delete and rewrite Art's introduction chapter to be within the word count as I have stated and made to as a personal rule.**

 **Also to answer that big question, my favorite Borderlands game is Borderlands 3, but my favorite character is Jack the Doppelganger from Borderlands the Pre-Sequel.**

 **So until then I'm going to continue working on some other one shot fanfiction I've been working on, while also preparing myself for an upcoming Rock Band/ Guitar Hero contest being held here in the Bay Area since I'm both the vocalist and guitarist, and saving up for school, while also readying myself in case I have to handcuff someone to help me get back on track.**

 **Otherwise I thank you guys so much for being patient following me up to this day, and I'll be sure to deliver, be it in this fic or some other one-shot you guys like when following me.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
